Respect and Understanding
by ronny-of-yore
Summary: [Complete] 24yr. old Sakura tries to join Anbu. She must seek the help of two old teammates to do so. Will she find love while in the ranks of the elite? A story on how respect can slowly change to love. kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I just have a crazy obsession for Kakasaku!

**Summary: **Sakura is 24 and Kakashi is 38, (no pedophilia here!) Sakura has to ask the two remaining members of Team 7 to recommend her for ANBU Testing. Will they both agree? Does she have a prayer of passing it? If so, who is going to be her new squad members or will she be stuck saving lives in the hospital?

**_Chapter Title: Reminisce and Gossip!_**

**OoooooFlashbackoooooooooO**

_Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as bright greenish blue light glowed from her hands. Sakura concentrated extensively on trying to heal the gaping wound in the dark haired young mans belly. Her mind knew it was futile, but her heart forced her to try. _

_Naruto's resengan had ripped a hole in Sasuke's front and blew out through his back. She didn't blame Naruto, there was no way that she could. If Naruto had been two seconds later, the Uchiha's chidori would have ripped through her own flesh. _

_All this time, all this work, all this worry had boiled down to this final moment and this final understanding. You can't save someone who did not want to be saved. _

_Sakura's heart finally conceded to her mind as her chakra was depleted. She opened her eyes and moved to grasp the dying boys hand to her heart._

"_The m-moment… you w-want…is the d-devil's work… in d-disguise…" Sasuke spit up more blood as he continued to voice his last thoughts. The wings retreated into his body as the cursed seal faded away. He no longer resembled the monster he was formally._

"_O-once…it's o-over…y-you're…only l-left…with…n-nothing." With the utterance of his last word, his breath expelled from his body never to return, Sasuke died._

_She didn't know what had hurt more, his death or his last words. Somewhere in her childish twisted fantasies she had dreamed of returning home to Konoha side by side with her two favorite men. _

_In her nightmares she had dreamed of Sasuke's death, but even in those sequences he had uttered words of regret, guilt, and begging of forgiveness. Not once had her naïve mind conjured up this scenario._

'_Even while dying he mocks us…'_

_There had been no doubt that Naruto had heard his former team mate's cold hearted words. Even though he had stood with his back to the scene a few yards away, it was evident in the almost primal howl he emitted to the nights sky._

'_Everything we have done has been in vain…'_

_The tears that flowed were no longer produced by anguish over the recent death, but because of anger and frustration. This anger and frustration was aimed at herself for being so dimwitted and naïve. _

_The body slipped from her arms and through her fingers. Disgust welled in her chest, a miniscule amount aimed at the body in front of her but mostly at herself. A great pain formed in her gut and forced its way to her throat. Taking a page from Naruto, she threw back her head and expelled the pain from her body with a scream._

'_All this time I've wasted. All this time I've spent loving the wrong person. I'm so sorry Naruto.'_

_At the thought of the blonde ninja she looked up to find him missing from his spot in the clearing. No doubt he had gone off to be alone. She couldn't imagine what he must be feeling right now, to have been the one to deliver the killing blow. _

'_Don't blame yourself Naruto. You don't deserve it.'_

_Even as she thought these words, her naïve heart couldn't help sending a message to her brain._

'_Yeah, but maybe there was something you could have done. Maybe if your love had been stronger…if your own power had been mightier…'_

_Her heart was arguing a losing battle. She knew they had done everything within their power to try to change the outcome. Hell, Naruto had held back and only used three chakra tails while fighting Sasuke. Sakura had kept herself on the side lines yelling for the Uchiha to snap out of it and to come back with them, while she took care of an unconscious wounded Kakashi. _

_Naruto's punches had never held the intention to kill the entire fight, until the Uchiha had taunted Naruto with threats to her own life if the kyuubi container didn't take him seriously._

_Naruto and herself had believed his threat to be idle until he came charging at her with his electrified hand while chirping noises filled their ears. She had almost tripped over Kakashi's unconscious form laying by her feet in her shock._

'_Sensei…'_

_Their team leader had insisted on being the first to face his ex-pupil, saying it was his fault for teaching Sasuke his jutsu in the first place. Whether Kakashi had fought with the intent to kill had not been established for the fight did not last long once Sasuke had turned to "stage 2" of his cursed seal. _

_Kakashi had been thrown hard through a hand full of trees and then Naruto had stepped in to take his place. Sakura turned to the silver haired jounin with tears quietly streaming down her face. She crawled toward him through the grass and away from her fallen love. _

_She kneeled over him and a single tear hit his one exposed eye. That eye slowly opened in response. He looked up into the distraught face of the familiar Kunoichi and could guess the outcome of the battle. He slowly turned his head to look behind her and then closed his eye once again, this time not in slumber but out of his own anguish._

_He slowly and painfully pushed himself up to a sitting position and sat there facing the scene with his shoulders slumped and his mind numbingly blank. How long he sat like that he had no idea._

_Sakura continued to silently weep over the injustice of everything as she faced away from the scene. She was only too relieved that her ever stoic sensei was not lucid enough earlier to witness her louder and more woeful grieving. She suddenly felt weak and ashamed for breaking the shinobi code of not showing emotions yet again under his watchful gaze._

'_Even now, he is the perfect example of a Konoha ninja…"_

_That's why she felt completely shell shocked when she felt arms gently wrap around her shoulders and her face pressed gently into a green vest. Once her sudden tenseness had relaxed somewhat, she chanced a blurry eyed glance up toward the man holding her. _

_Kakashi was kneeling in front of her with his head turned to the side. His exposed eye was out of her range of view. He may not have been crying but he was for once offering his comfort and she was more than willing to accept. _

'_This is probably for himself too. He's human after all…' _

**Ooooooooooooo End Flashback oooooooooooooooO**

Sakura pushed her now cold tea away from her as she marveled at how fast the years had flown by since Team 7's tragic reunion. She had been sixteen then. She was now twenty four.

Life had continued on, as she knew it would. Each remaining member of Team 7 had taken their own amount of time to mourn the loss in their own way. Naruto's had been rather loud and destructive, Kakashi's had been silent and alone, and Sakura had wanted hers to be along the lines of Kakashi's but her mother and friends unfortunately wouldn't allow it.

'_Mom…'_

Sakura's Mother had died two months short of her daughter's nineteenth birthday.Sakura's last piece of family was taken from her during a surprise invasion of Konoha, this time by Rock and Sound nins. Team Kakashi had been away on a mission to speak with the Kazekage during this time. Her father died of a heart attack prior, but Sakura and her father had never really been that close.

Ino Yamanaka slid into the seat opposite of her and Sakura smiled at her blonde haired friend.

"Hey forehead girl, sorry I'm late. I had to track down the old ball and chain you know…" Sakura laughed as her friend rolled her eyes.

"So, how is Chouji these days?"

"Oh, forgetful as ever, I swear if I don't remind him every time, he'd never hand in his damn mission reports and then poor Iruka-san would be knocking on our door again!"

"Speaking of Iruka-san, did you hear he's finally snagged Ayame-chan, that nice Ichiraku lady?" These visits with Ino were mostly about catching up with just a bit of gossip mixed in. Ok, so it was more than just a bit, but even though she was a harden shinobi now; she was still a woman first.

"Really! Well, good for him I say. I bet Naruto is happy to hear that. How is Naruto anyway? I saw him last week, but you know how his life can be!"

Sakura shared in her friend's laughter. Naruto wasn't known as the world's loudest and most unpredictable ninja for nothing. It had seemed like only yesterday that the boy was the runt of the litter who vied for everyone's attention.

The blonde had grown into a very handsome man who was still loudmouthed and who still held the kyuubi inside him. Even though Tsunade-sama was still Hokage, over the years he garnered respect from more than half the village. He was well on his way to fulfilling his dream. Sakura knew for a fact that the only ninja who could best the boy was the Godaime herself.

Naruto seemed happy for the moment as Captain of his ANBU squad. He was also husband to Uzumaki Hinata and father of their son Ichigo. Sakura would be telling a bold face lie if she said she hadn't felt a pang of jealousy at his happiness, but it was a pang that she could quickly dismiss. She was happy for them even if their own attempts to be together had failed. They both knew the main reason why.

"_Sasuke..." _She quickly pushed that train of thought out of her mind.

"Naruto's doing great. He dropped by this morning to prove that he was back in one piece."

"You're still forcing him to do that? He's been in ANBU for four years now, Forehead!"

"I know that Pig! I told him he didn't have to after his first few missions! You know Naruto, after he promises something…" Ino wasn't sure why but she felt the urge to quickly change the subject.

"I got a letter from Temari-chan the other day!"

"Really, how are Shikamaru-kun and her doing?"

Shikamaru had retired from Shinobo life rather early, two years ago to be exact. The cloud watching fanatic had decided to move to the Sand Country with the help of the Kazekage's sister. Temari had threatened to discontinue their three year long distance relationship after the miles between them had become too great.

Shikamaru had declared a breakup to be too troublesome and decided an early retirement would suit him. Temari had no qualms about being the breadwinner and the pants of the family. They had married just last year.

'_Oh, Temari made a perfect scowling bride."_

"Pretty good, except for the usual verbal beatings of our favorite slacker!" Sakura shook her head.

'_That woman must have more patience than Hinata.'_

"Guess who I caught together at the lounge the other night."

Sakura had taken Lee-san up on his offer for a drink the night before last. The two had become close friends after Lee had finally toned down his admissions of love for his "Sakura Blossom". This happened right around the same time that TenTen professed her love to the fuzzy eye browed taijutsu master.

'_I should probably buy TenTen a really nice Christmas present this year, as a thank you…'_

"Come on forehead, you know I'm never good at the guessing games!" It was true; Ino may have her mind affecting jutsu's but that was about it.

"Gai-san and Anko-san! Gai-san was loudly professing his undying love for his "Death Berry"….although he looked to be extremely drunk...hm."

Both girls' faces turned a slight tinge of green thinking of the image. Of course Asuma and Kurenai had been with them, but everyone knew about them already. Sakura sighed inwardly. It seemed everyone she knew had found love in someone, even if it was in the strangest of places. She shivered as she tried to remove the image of the Green Beast out of her head.

"So, Sakura-chan…" Sakura knew something was up. Ino only used her name like that when she was up to something.

"What is it, Ino-_chan_?"

"When was the last time you went out on a date and having a drink with Lee-san does not constitute as a date."

'_Great here we go again...'_

Sakura's love life was a constant subject matter that Ino would not drop. It was like Ino wanted to live vicariously through her or something. Ino was always popping up with suggestions for the pink haired Kunoichi.

Last time Ino had set up a date for Sakura without her prior knowledge, it had been with the local Okonomiyaki vendor. The young man had been rather nice and handsome, but it hadn't gone beyond a couple of dates. He was just like all the other regular village men she had dated, none of them could get passed the absence and worry caused by shinobi duty.

Sakura did not like to date shinobi for those simple facts. She knew it was hypocritical, but she didn't want to have to worry about her mate dying on some mission gone wrong. She wanted her man to be a sanctuary for her when she returned from her missions.

Other than Naruto, she had only dated one other ninja and that had been Inuzuka Kiba. Hinata had a little hand in that one. It had lasted a good six months before they had both finally decided they were better off friends than lovers. Their constant absence from Konoha due to missions was probably a major reason why it had lasted so long in the first place.

"You know Ino-pig, I still can not understand how a shinobi can possibly have any sort of relationship with our life style. I just don't know how you, Naruto, and Shika do it…" Ino looked at her long time best friend with clouded eyes.

"I won't lie, it's hard sometimes. You know, not knowing what they're doing, how they're doing, if they're lying somewhere bleeding to death, but I will tell you one thing. The fear, the worry and all that is worth spending what ever time you have with the one you love." Ino was being rather uncharacteristically serious and so Sakura took her friends words to heart.

"You think so?"

"I know so. The added bonus isn't just that we have someone to come home to or hold at night, it's that if one of us does happen to kick the bucket, at least I know I won't have any regrets." Sakura knew those words sounded familiar, but she couldn't place where at the moment.

"Live a life of no regrets…"

"Yeah, you got it!" Then it came to her.

'_No, actually Naruto has it; he's the one that told me that a very long time ago.'_

"Anyway, I have something I wanted your opinion on." Ino's eyes sparkled at the idea of her opinion meaning something of importance to her friend. Their bond of friendship had strengthen since Team Kakashi's return some eight years ago after Sasuke's death.

"You see, I was thinking of a slight career change. I heard from sources that ANBU is recruiting new medic members for their squads. It seems there are some slots open now."

Sakura couldn't tell Ino that she had over heard her sensei, the Hokage, speaking with Shizune about a botched mission that had resulted in a few deaths. She had just been very relieved that Naruto had "checked in" with her upon his return that morning. She had hoped that his mission had not been the one they had spoken of.

"Wow, Sakura, that's more than a little slight career change you know! I'm not saying you can't do it or anything, kami knows you got guts girl, but are you sure? ANBU missions are constant A- class missions and strictly confidential. What caused you to decide to change careers in the first place?"

Honestly Sakura had grown tired of seeing all the ANBU members who were carried through the hospital doors. The hospital was relatively quiet except for these occasions. Sakura wanted to put her skills where it was needed most. She wasn't the third ranked healer in all of Konoha for nothing, Tsunade-sama and Shizune being the first and second.

"I just think my skills would be better used there, besides I might get to work with my favorite loudmouth as an added perk." Ino smiled after she thought about it.

Truth be told, there was no guarantee that she would ever get to work with her male best friend. If she passed the exam she would then be placed wherever they needed her. Since Naruto was not obliged to talk about his work or his teammates, there was no guarantee that his team had an opening. Sakura rather hoped that there wasn't, since an opening meant death and the less death Naruto had to mourn the better.

"Well, if that's what you have decided forehead, then I'm all for it." Sakura gave her friend a very warm smile in return.

"Have you told Naruto-kun yet?"

"No, not yet, but I'm suppose to meet him for ramen later. I was planning to ask him to submit my name for testing."

"Submit your name?"

"Yeah, before you're even able to test, you have to have two current members of ANBU submit your name for recommendation. I wouldn't have known either if the Hokage hadn't told me."

"Well, Naruto takes care of your first person, who are you planning to ask for your second?"

Sakura began to laugh.Last night when she had made her decision,she hadn't thought about the second person!

"Hm, I have no idea! I don't really know any other ANBU members except Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei. I guess I could ask Kakashi-sensei, but knowing him, he'll want to challenge me first to "gauge my progress" or something of that sort. I swear if the man pulls out those stupid bells I'll…"

Thoughts of dark places Sakura could shove those tinkling golden orbs came to her mind. Ino felt the murderous intent roll off the green eyed woman in waves.

"I'm sure Kakashi-san will have lost those bells by now…or at least one could hope." Sakura looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

'_She obviously does not know one thing about the warped mind of the famous Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi.'_

"Pig, he still reads the same volumes of **Icha-Icha Paradise** over and over again! Plus, the last time me and Naruto went to visit him at his small little closet of an apartment he still had Mr. Ukki…" (Mr. Ukki is a dead potted plant)

Ino raised both blonde eyebrows. Ino had heard all about them visiting their recovering old sensei and about his withered dead potted plant. Ino had to agree, the man probably didn't throw anything away…probably out of laziness no doubt.

"Regardless forehead, I'm sure he'll do it if you ask, besides if he does challenge you just hit him once in the jewels. You'll get a bell alright!" Sakura looked shocked at first and then laughed out loud.

'_Yeah, if I do that Kakashi-sensei will lose the ability to procreate, let alone walk again!_ Then a thought struck her.

"You know, it's kind of sad that Kakashi-sensei is still alone." She said it more as a spoken thought than in conversation.

"Yeah, it is considering that he's pretty hot for an old man…" Sakura felt it her right to defend the great shinobi she had looked up to.

"He's not that old! I mean, it's not like he's old enough to be our father or something. Now Jiryia, that's an old man." Ino looked deep in thought.

"Yeah, I guess your right, but still not even Ibiki-san's interrogation and torture techniques could get that man to open up. I mean, you and Naruto-kun were his students and you still haven't seen his face!"

Sakura could find no argument with that. They still had little to no clue about the lone sharingan user's personal information and their mission to see under the cloth had failed on many attempts.

'_Not to mention the fact I had to bribe Genma with a date just so we could find out baka-sensei's stupid address!'_

That had been after he had first rejoined ANBU and apparently had been forced to use his Mangekyo Sharingan during the mission. Sakura shivered, she could still feel Genma, the octopus's hands all over her. Naruto had owed her big for that one needless to say. Sakura looked at her watch.

"Well, Pig it was great catching up, but I'm supposed to meet Naruto-kun at Ichiraku in five minutes and you know how he is about his ramen." Ino got up to hug her friend good-bye.

"Oh, I know alright, you just tell him I said hello and to stay out of trouble! I gotta get back to the flower shop as well, same time next week then?"

"As always!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura-chaaan!" She slid onto the stool beside him with a smile and ordered herself a bowl as he noisily slurped up his noodles.

"How's life treating my favorite ninja?" She playfully ruffled his hair as he beamed happily at her.

His personality hadn't changed much over the twelve years since they were first paired up as team 7. The 24 year old man beside her still had that unruly shock of blonde hair and those innocent blue eyes, but he was taller now and more slim and toned than before. She would never consider Naruto Uzumaki to be gorgeous, but she had to admit that there was just something about him that made you want to pinch his cheeks till they turned black and blue.

"Aw, you know same old same old. Oh! I was teaching Ichigo-kun how to walk up a tree the other day! He only walked two steps; well I was holding him and all but it still counts in my book! Sometimes I think he might have it in him to surpass his old man one day!" Naruto looked rather proud as he puffed out his chest at her. Sakura's eyes were huge as saucers.

"Naruto, he's only three years old! You don't learn to walk up trees until you're at least twelve!" Naruto waved this bit of information off in between slurps.

"Yeah, I know, but you know how it goes, never to young to start training!" Sakura laughed at his eagerness.

'_Poor kid's gonna have a 'Gai-Sensei' type father figure…'_ Sakura shuddered.

"So, what about you Sakura-chan, anything new? Ino-chan hasn't tried to set you up again has she?"

"Not since last time thank Kami, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Oh Pig says 'hi' by the way." One last slurp and his bowl was sparkling clean.

"Oi! Hai, Hai! Tell her I said 'hello'! Now, what did you want to talk to me about? No ones giving you any trouble are they? Baa-chan isn't being too strict on you is she? Hokage or not, I'll take her down a peg or two if you want me to!"

Naruto pumped his fist. Sakura laughed at his display and thought of what Tsunade-sama would do to her Hokage-wanna-be friend if he even tried.

"Don't worry Naruto if anyone was giving me any trouble, you'd be the first person I'd tell." She received a kilowatt smile that time.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something…"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan, anything for my second favorite Kunoichi!"

"I was hoping you could recommend my name for ANBU testing."

Naruto's eyes went as wide as his rather oversized fishcakes. Sakura couldn't tell if he looked alarmed or happy. Those two emotions always looked one in the same to her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She didn't quite like the way he had said that. Her anger flared to a small flame as her eyes narrowed.

"Why do you ask Naruto?" She could hear him gulp audibly. His hands quickly came up and waved in front of him as he sweat dropped.

"I-It's not that I think you c-can't do it S-Sakura-chan! It's just that our missions are _always_ high risk and…well…I'd worry…even-though-I-know-you-can-take-care-of-your-self-of-course!"

Naruto already had his hands and arms covering his head while waiting for the incoming pain. After about a minute or so he peaked behind his arm to see her smiling at him in that warm weird way she reserved only for him. She ruffled his hair when he finally came out of his defensive pose.

"That's sweet Naruto really, but don't you think that's a little unfair seeing as how I already worry about you?" Naruto looked down at his sandals guiltily.

"I guess your right… Why do you want to join anyway? Is it because you miss working with me Sakura-chan! You know, you could have just said so instead of beating around the bush like that…! " Her inner flame rekindled and rose to a mighty fire. She bopped him on the side of his head.

"No you baka!" She saw the hurtful look on his face as he rubbed his new tender spot. She sighed.

"Yes, of course I do, but that isn't why I want to do this. I'm just so tired of seeing masked faces coming through those doors. I want to be out there with you guys keeping you all from having to make that trip in the first place." Naruto gave her a big smile.

"No problem Sakura-chan. You can count on me!"

"Thank you so much Naruto!" She latched onto the blonde ninja in a bone crushing hug. Naruto gasped and squirmed under her grip.

"S-Sakura-chan, a-air!" She quickly came out of her happy daze and promptly let him go.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Naruto waited for his breathing to regulate and the purple to fade from his face before replying.

"So, are you gonna ask Kakashi to be your other sponsor?" Naruto was smirking devilishly at her now. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"And if I was?"

"He-he-he! You know, I don't think he'd actually believe that _you'd_ have read the last chapter in the **Icha-Icha** book that's out! I don't think your gonna get him to cover his ears and close his eyes this time. You're gonna have to find another way to get a bell from the old geezer!"

Sakura's left eye twitched and then her right. She didn't know what disturbed her more, Naruto's thinking that she'd be reduced to using tricks and not her skills, calling their ex-sensei a geezer, or that he thought her being subjected to Kakashi's "bell hell" was funny. Either way he failed to dodge her preemptive strike. Naruto was left sitting with more than one new bruise to say the least.

"Speaking of baka-sensei, do you know if he's wandering around the village?" Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. Naruto actually trying to think always looked adorable to her and that was something she would take to the grave.

"Not sure, really. I know his squad was supposed to be back sometime this week, but I can't say that I've seen him around. Sorry, Sakura-chan." Sakura's shoulders slumped and her smile fell slightly. She wanted to hurry up and put her name in incase there were other applicants; she had been told that there were only so many slots left for medic ninjas.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I'll just drop by his closet, oh I mean apartment afterwards. Oh hey, Kiba invited me out to the lounge for a drink tonight. Actually, Shino, Lee-san, and TenTen are supposed to be there too. Did you wanna go? Hinata is invited too of course."

"Oh sorry, no can do Sakura-chan. I was going to try to get Ichigo to activate his Byakugan, never too young…" Sakura finished for him with a smile.

"…to start training. Hai! Hai! I get it." With that they both got up from their stools and hugged good-bye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The location of Kakashi-sensei's one bedroom (closet) apartment never ceased to amaze her. As she neared the familiar yellow complex she marveled at how she could look across the street and see not just the Jounin HQ but also the big white building that was the Hospital. How the mysterious Copy Ninja was always late and refused to go to the damn hospital was beyond her.

As she took the first flight of stairs to apartment number 113 she thought of how she was going to ask him her question. She felt rather awkward coming here without Naruto yapping away beside her. The only time she had visited over the years had been because the man had seriously injured himself and this rarely happened to the all mighty Hatake Kakashi who's name graced the pages of the infamous bingo book.

As most students do with their teachers, she developed a certain closeness with the silver haired shinobi. He was more than just an instructor to her, but not quite so much a friend.

'_I know what all my friends' faces look like and I sure as hell know more about them then just their name and that they like reading porn in public!'_

She also couldn't shake off the fact that the few times that he had exchanged conversation with his team, it had been more with Naruto and Sasuke then with her. Well, men bonded easier with their own kind she guessed.

She never held it against him though. He had been there each time she had made Chuunin and even Jounin, just like he had for Naruto. He even took it upon himself to visit her that one time she had been hospitalized due to flu. Granted, she had been asleep and the nurse had been the one to tell her, but he had dropped by just the same. She had been utterly suprised to find out that the single daisy that sat on her nightstand had not come from Lee like she had first thought.

'_He even gave me a chest to cry on that one time too…'_

She held high respect for their ex-sensei and old team leader.

'_Just because I have high respect for the man, doesn't make having to talk to him one on one any easier.'_

Sakura found her fingers doing that weird tapping thing that Hinata used to do when she was shy around Naruto. Needless to say, she forced herself to stop. She tried to think what the old saying about dogs had been.

'_Oh yeah, never let them smell your fear…Kakashi-sensei has a keen sense of smell and well, he summons dogs…I'm so screwed!'_

It wasn't that she was afraid of the man. It was actually quite the opposite. She had always felt safe under his leadership even during the toughest of missions. No, she was afraid of his answer, not the man.She greatly respected him and so his opinion meant alot to her. If he told her she was ready then she would be ecstatic, but if he happened to laugh in her face it would hurt more than just her pride.

'_I'd rather face the dreaded bell test than have him laugh at me.'_

Her heart began to pound in her chest and her palms began to sweat as she neared the yellow door with the black numbers signifying that this was indeed his apartment. She stopped in front of the door and first tried to simply listen for signs of life behind it. She heard none.

With a shaking hand she tentatively knocked on it's surface. She waited and received no answer in return.

'_I can shatter boulders and crack the ground with my fists, but I can't even knock on a stupid door!'_

This time she banged on the door with a little more force than was necessary, but still there was no answer.

'_He could be sleeping already, maybe he's in the shower or maybe he feels my familiar chakra… and is choosing to ignore me!" _

Inner Sakura raised a shaking fist at that thought and she knocked a little harder then the last. Her fist left a long spidery crack in the wood this time. She hoped like hell that it was still in relative working order.

'_Well, if he didn't hear that, he must be deaf, but seeing how I know for a fact that the baka isn't…." _She recalled each time he seemed to catch those whispered colorful names she'd given him during those times they had trained together as team 7.

"_Great. What now?"_

She felt somewhat ashamed at the damage she had left behind as she made her way down the stairs, but then again she was kind of happy that she didn't have to face him either.

'_Oh well, guess I can try again tomorrow.'_

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

**Author's Foot Note:**

You never fall in love over night and especially not so easily with those who know how to push your buttons. Kakashi will be in the next chapter I can promise you that and a little bit of Genma's "octopus hands" as well.

Thank You for reading or at least scanning over!


	2. Of Love and Tentacles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if I did it would be named "Kakashi", although I do love our favorite kyuubi container too!

**Note: For the one reviewer who has kindly asked…this is indeed a Kakashi/Sakura fanfic. The loving will be much much later though so please be patient with me. Hugs and kisses to you!**

**Chapter 2: Of Love and Tentacles**

As soon as she walked in she was greeted by a round of voices calling her name. Kiba was sitting at a table near the bar with Shino, TenTen, and Lee. She quickly found her way over to them and took the seat next to Kiba.

"Hey Sakura, glad you could make it out tonight."

"Sakura-san you look beautiful." Lee was trying his best not to scoot his chair closer to her.

After years of pining, trying, and failing to woo his beautiful Sakura blossom, Lee found his actions now were more out of force of habit than anything else. TenTen's weapon mastery made sure of that.

"Why thank you Lee, you look very…green." Lee stuck his trademark pose with gleaming teeth. TenTen sighed. Shino was busy eating some appetizers but nodded in hello.

"I'm getting another round, what did you want Sakura?"

"Oh, a bottle of warm sa'ke, please." Kiba gave her a nod in reply then and set off for the drinks. As she looked around the bar she felt something furry bump her leg and then the table began to shift to the left.

She quickly looked under the table. There next to Kiba's chair lay Akamaru with his own bowl of water to drink. His back barely touched the underside of the table, but when he moved the table went with him. He was still the gentle little pup they all knew and loved, but if you angered him or his companion he went straight for the jugular! She reached below to scratch his ears affectionetly.

"How are things at the Hospital Sakura-chan?" TenTen didn't really care and Sakura knew this, but she was trying to be polite and Sakura didn't feel like having another open war in the middle of the bar.

"Oh same old, same old, how's academy teaching going?"

TenTen had taken Iruka's old teaching position since he made Jounin and had his own Team Iruka now. TenTen had always been pretty good with the kiddies; she would probably make a very nice wife for Lee one day. Sakura shivered, and pulled up the collar of her green vest.

"Pretty good, I'll tell you one thing though; I'm not looking forward to the day Naruto-kun's kid ends up with me…" Sakura raised an eyebrow and Shino turned to the conversation, his interest was finally peaked.

"Why is that?"

"The baka is already bringing him by! He's trying to get me to make room for him! He's three years old for cripes sake! If he's like this now, what's he gonna be like in the future! I just know he's gonna want to sit in on Ichigo's classes…" TenTen paled and sweat dropped while everyone laughed except Shino who just shook his hood covered head.

"Sakura-san…" Sakura turned to Shino. The silent shinobi had a habit of saying your name first before anything else. It kind of got on her nerves to say the least.

"Yes, Shino-san..." It was always best to be formal with the bug user. He turned to her and she stared creepily into his ever present dark sunglasses. He was kind of like her masked ex-sensei, you never knew what this guy was thinking.

"I see the Yamanaka woman has not tried to "set you up" with another disaster. Was it not your usual weekly visit with the flower shop owner today?"

Sakura found it very odd and slightly, for lack of a better word…creepy that Shino Aburame would know this little tid-bit of her life. She willed the goosebumps from her skin as she pasted on a smile.

"Why yes I did meet with Ino today and thankfully she had forgotten to try…must be my lucky day!" Sakura tried not to make her laughter sound too forced. She turned and saw TenTen smiling at her evilly beside Lee. She did not like the weaponmaster's look one bit.

It looked like Lee was going to take pity on the poor pink haired kunoichi. He leaned forward and with a hushed voice whispered in her ear.

"My ever lovely TenTen-chan here has planted the seed of love in the mind of our bug user friend! She believes you two make an adequate youthful springtime love match!" Lee pulled away with fire blazing in his eyes and had both fists pumped. Sakura sweat dropped.

'_Great, if it's not Ino its TenTen...looks like the silent war is still on.' _Sakura slipped a look of impending doom to the dark haired kunoichi. She had to change the subject soon before Shino said anything more. He was a good friend, but that was all. She was able to get passed the dog smell with Kiba but she drew the line at insects living inside you…

"Say, have any of you seen Hatake Kakashi around lately?" Eyebrows quirked her way in question and she took that as a 'no'.

"Sakura-san, do you not keep in touch with your old sensei? TenTen and I have been to see Gai-sensei just recently actually." Sakura could tell the other woman's smile was forced and Sakura ate it up.

'_Aw, the things people will do for love.' _Really, she didn't feel sorry for the girl one bit!

"Gai-sensei has impeccable taste in home décor!" Sakura could have sworn she heard Shino mumble something under his breath.

"Ah well, Kakashi was never the warm and fluffy type if you know what I mean. He is the great Copy Ninja after all."

"Yes, but Gai-sensei is the "Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha", even he is more compassionate toward his students!" There was a collective eye roll at the mention of Gai's self proclaimed nickname.

"Yes well…" Just then she was saved from answering when Kiba arrived with their bottles of alcohol.

"This is yours, and yours, and yours, and yours, and mine!"

"Say Kiba, you haven't seen Kakashi-sensei around the village earlier today have you?"

"Sorry." Sakura poured herself a cup of warm sa'ke and felt her heart sink at his comment.

"I didn't see him earlier… but he headed that way to the back of the bar a second ago. Why?" Inner Sakura did a little jig in her head at the news.

'_Jackpot!' _

"I just need to ask him a favor regarding work, nothing big." Sakura had no idea how long the man had been there or when he planned on leaving so she had to act fast before her golden opportunity vanished. Before she left the table she had some unfinished damage control to do. She grabbed Kiba's ear beside her.

"Hey dog boy, when were you going to tell me about TenTen's match making service!"

She could tell Kiba was smiling since she could see the side of his fang. She did not find this amusing, so she pulled a little harder on his ear before letting go.

"I didn't know, princess…" He saw the look on her face and he quickly continued, "I swear! Who's the lucky stiff anyway?" Kiba watched Sakura's emerald eyes look subtlety over her shoulder toward his former teammate. He suddenly burst out laughing and tears began to stream down his face. She hit him and hit him hard.

She was so angry and somewhat embarrassed as the others turned to them in confusion, she downed three drinks straight before she got up. She would deal with this later, but not too much later. She didn't want Shino to get ideas.

"I'll be right back."

As she neared the back of the bar she could see Kakashi was not alone. He was casually reclining in his chair listening to whatever inane story Asuma was telling him who had his arm around Kurenai.

Gai and Anko were involved in a heated conversation beside the couple while Raidou laughed at them. Genma was beside Kakashi with his trade mark tooth pick hanging off his lip scouting the bar no doubt for beautiful woman.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…'_

Sakura wished she had taken another shot of her liquid courage. Her target was surrounded. Sure they were all Jounins like her self, but she couldn't help feeling the slightest bit intimidated since they were all almost or as seasoned as Kakashi.

She began to formulate a plan. They were two tables away from the ladies room. If she chickened out she could just go in there and then go back to her own table with the guys. She could always wait for tomorrow and try his apartment again…

'_You're a shinobi of the leaf damn it! Where's your courage!'_

_'It's_ _back at the table getting colder by the second where I left it.'_

In a few more steps she would be right next to Kakashi's table. She decided to side step a few spaces just to be out of "tentacle range".

'_I can do this! I'm a Jounin just like they are! I'm not that 12 year old little girl anymore. I can paralyze muscles in a human body with just the touch of my hand for god's sake!'_

Inner Sakura's rant was starting to work. Her courage was starting to bubble over. One more step and she'd be right beside Genma, but thankfully out of his reach. She stopped, turned to Kakashi and opened her mouth to speak. Her target turned his head and looked up at her with his trademark droopy eye…

Sakura promptly shut her mouth and decided to continue on.

Well, she would have if a pair of strong arms hadn't shot out and roughly pulled her down.

Inner Sakura began to cry as she held up the chalkboard that held her prior calculations; it now had a giant red X over it.

Suddenly the table erupted in laughter as she found herself sitting on Genma's lap with his arms wrapped securely around her waist and arms, holding her in place.

"Genma! Do I have to sick Naruto on you again!" She tried to break free but he held her tighter and she could feel his laughter through her back.

'_Hm, if I try to head butt him I could get impaled on that damn toothpick!'_ So she chose to stomp on his feet instead. The older Jounin was faster.

"Aw, come on Sakura! Wait..he's not here is he…?"

Genma began scouting for a familiar shade of blonde as Sakura continued to struggle. Sakura's actions ceased the moment she realized who was currently sitting next to her. She turned to see Kakashi's eye wrinkle to show he was smiling. His gloved hand was up in a hello.

"Yo."

"Uh, ah, ha-ha-ha-ha! Kakashi! Funny seeing you here!" Sakura felt like an idiot. A red faced laughing idiot all thanks to a handsome yet incredibly arrogant pigheaded Octopus.

"What is this? You're sitting on my lap, but you're giving all the attention to Hatake? That's low Sakura-_chan_."

"Well, it's not like you gave the poor girl a choice now did you?" Kurenai glared and Asuma could do nothing but shake his head in agreement or face her wrath.

Again Sakura tried to wiggle out of his grasp without having to resort to actual violence. After yet another failed attempt she figured she didn't want to get thrown out of the bar and since her target was right there Sakura gave up the struggle, but only for the moment.

"Sakura, I know the Hokage has taught you better than to have the likes of Genma get the advantage." This got the table to erupt into laughter again. Genma didn't look so amused as he loosened his grip on the girl. She chose not to move yet from her position since there were no empty chairs and besides, Genma didn't seem to mind in the least. Unfortunately, a tentacle moved to her thigh and she quickly beat it away.

'_Bastard!'_

Sakura repressed the urge to smash his handsome face in. She also tried to force her skin to return to its normal color before speaking.

"Actually I have something to talk to _you_ about Kakashi." He turned to the woman he hadn't shared a true conversation with over the years with an inquisitive eye.

"Can I talk to you for a second, since you know it doesn't look like your busy or anything…?"

"Sakura, you're already talking to me." She heard Genma whisper the word 'smartass' behind her as she tried not to roll her eyes. He was obviously listening intently to their conversation. She pushed all thoughts of the man she was sitting on out the window, but kept an eye out for further breaches of her personal space.

'_It's now or never!'_

"Look it's like this.. I've made a decision about my future, but unfortunately this decision requires your help. See, I asked Naruto already and thankfully he has agreed to help out. Now, it's true that it could be said that he hasn't really seen what I'm capable of these days, but I also think that it's great that he has that much faith in me…." Genma's amused voice cut into her rant as he put his chin on her shoulder.

'_Did he just smell my hair!' _

"Sakura, dear, you're rambling…" She looked at Kakashi as he nodded his agreement. She was suprised to see that the silver haired man had turned his chair to face her. His arms were now crossed in front of him as he tipped his chair back with a sandaled foot.

'_Wow, I guess Genma was right….' _She took a deep breath and Inner Sakura crossed her fingers.

"I've decided to join ANBU."

She felt and saw Genma's toothpick fall from his opened mouth and land on her thigh. She quickly brushed the offensive item off her covered limb. They were all staring at her, even Gai, Anko and Raidou at this point. She looked back at Kakashi whose face remained blank as ever.

'_Damn that man! And Damn that mask!' _

"Sakura, you do know the types of missions that ANBU shinobi go on?" She wasn't sure she liked where this was going and she sure as hell didn't like the fact that this conversation was being absorbed like a sponge by everyone at the table.

"Yes." She watched Genma reach for another damn toothpick out of the corner of her eye.

"You are also aware of the physical and emotion stress the ANBU exam produces?" She definitely didn't like the way this conversation was going. She was almost positive that he was going to laugh in her face at any moment, but she kept her voice and face full of determination.

"Yes."

"Do you honestly believe that you're ready?"

'_What the hell was this twenty questions?' _

"Yes."

"So, I take it you want me to recommend your name then." At least she didn't have to actually say those words to him, since the bastard already knew and was trying to make her squirm. She figured she'd try to put her kunoichi skills to good use.

"See, I always knew you were my favorite teacher! You've always been so smart Kakashi-sensei!"

"And you should know that flattery will get you nowhere with me." Kakashi let his chair fall down to all four legs as his dark eye stared ominously into her own.

Sakura was suddenly distracted by Genma's voice in her ear as his arms tighten around her waist and arms.

"Maybe not with him Sakura, but with me a little flattery goes a long way." The table's occupants rolled their eyes at Genma while Sakura absent mindedly swatted the back of her hand in his face.

All false pretenses were now gone. Genma's lap wasn't that comfortable and besides that fact her sa'ke was getting colder by the second back at her friends table.

"So, are you going to help me or not?"

"If I think your ready then yes, if not then no."

_'Here it comes...'_

Sakura thought it was going to be just like she had told Ino.

"Let me guess I either have to beat you in a sparring match or snatch one ofyour stupid bells." Her mood darkened as she watched what she thought was his lips spread into a wide smile under his mask.

"Oh Sakura-_chan_, I always knew you were my favorite student! You're so smart!" She wanted to rip off those crossed arms of his and beat him senseless. She could feel her jaw clenching and the vein in her forehead throbbing. She responded through gritted teeth.

"When and where?" His eye became absolute seriousness as he considered her question. His voice held no amusement when he spoke.

"Old training grounds. Three days from today, at noon." She could tell from the tone of his voice that he wasn't going to go easy on her.

'_That's fine, I'll show him…'_

She noticed Genma reaching for his filled cup of sa'ke and swiftly intercepted. Sakura downed the drink in one burning gulp and then took her opportunity to be set free. In one fluid motion she moved behind Genma and put him in a very rough headlock.

She put all her current anger into the hold. The inhabitants at the table, except Kakashi, laughed as the toothpick fell from his open mouth as his face turned purple. She never took her eyes from her ex-sensei.

"You're on." As she walked away she could still hear Genma's hoarse voice yelling at Kakashi.

"You owe me a drink asshole! First you stole all of her attention and then you made her mad. Look at what you made her do!"

She heard a loud smack and then an 'ow!' from the toothpick wielding man, which made her anger simmer. The next words she heard made her blood boil. It was Kakashi's voice laced with that false cheerfulness he always used when they were kids.

"Oh and Sakura-_chan_, try not to be late!"

'_I'm going to kill him!'_

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

_**Author's Footnote: **_

I tried to keep the characters "in character" as much as possible and I will try to do so with Kakashi in future chapters. Just please bear in mind that with any KAKASAKU fanfiction there will be OOC at points because of the fact that it _is _KAKASAKU!

Anyway! Next up, Bells or no Bells? Will she succumb to the sharingan? What's up with Sakura's new move? What, an armless Kakashi, say what!

Thanks again for reading or scanning through! Much love to all who have reviewed!


	3. Win Some Lose Some

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto. If I did I would animate every Kaka/Saku fanfiction with the approval of the authors of course!**

**Chapter 3: Win Some Lose Some**

The sky was a crystal blue, and there was only a slight wind that twisted a few strands of her short pink hair around her face. It was now Sunday, three days from that fateful night and it was now noon. She stood alone in the clearing that team 7 had used for training all those many years ago.

She wasn't expecting the silver haired ninja anytime soon so she began to stretch and go through her usual warm up routine. When she had finished she sat on the ground and meditated patiently waiting. Suddenly, she felt a presence, but oddly no chakra. She knew he had come and her senses told her where he was. Without even cracking an eye open, she addressed him.

"Kakashi, I see you've found your favorite tree limb."

She heard him drop down onto the ground to her right and she stood to face him.

"Yo."

His raised his hand in greeting and then she watched him shove his hand back into his pocket.

"Ok, straight spar or are you going to torture me with those bells?"

She knew the man at least well enough to know that he liked to get straight to the point. She couldn't help but wonder if he was going to use his sharingan eye on her.

"No bells this time. Straight spar, and don't hold anything back."

She watched him lift up his Konoha headband to reveal his secret weapon.

'_Guess that answers my question…' _

She inwardly berated herself. Even though this was just a spar, she knew he was serious. It was the only way to truly gauge her skills and she knew it. To go easy on her at this point in time would only be an insult. If she was ready for ANBU then she would be able to take it.

'_Just remember what Lee said…look at his feet…gauge his next moves from there…'_

She trusted Lee's advice. His sensei was Kakashi's eternal rival. Sakura figured who would know better than Gai? Her eyes flicked to Kakashi's feet and she drew in a deep breath. She calculated quickly in her head.

'_Keep new move for last…need to conserve chakra for it…gotta use kunai and smoke bombs instead of too many jutsus…keep distance till opening…look at his feet..'_

She swiftly pulled a smoke bomb from one of her many vest pockets and threw it to the ground between them. In a cloud of purple smoke she jumped to safety among the trees. She watched him from her hiding place. He was just standing there slouching, looking up at the sky. Then his left hand moved and went to his kunai pouch. She silently pulled out her own never taking her eyes off his feet.

Three kunai sailed in her direction. One aimed for her thigh, the other two for her chest and head. She deflected all three with her own weapon. A fist struck out from behind her and she dropped to the ground intent on taking out his legs. He was too fast for her.

He jumped back forming seals and he disappeared. In the next second gloved hands reached out from below the ground toward her ankles. She back flipped several times until she was once again in the clearing where they had started.

She was the one out in the open now and so with a kunai raised she waited. Eyes scanned the area as she slowly turned in a circle. He was masking his chakra, but she knew he was watching her.

Suddenly more kunai was thrown at her from her right, followed closely by Kakashi. With deft movements she parried the weapons and heard them hit the ground around her as she moved her foot back getting ready for the close encounter with the silver haired ninja.

With her eyes locked on his feet, her forearms and legs moved to block his hits. She knew by the force of his blows that each one would leave a nice reminder later. His last hit went straight over her arm and right into her chest, hard. Even as her body was forced back a few yards she was already creating seals and when her sandaled feet stopped sliding her voice rang out and her palm hit the ground.

"Unaza no jutsu!"

The grass around Kakashi's feet grew rapidly and wrapped around both of his legs. She took his brief moment of surprise to throw shuriken at his still body. As the shuriken hit, there was a loud 'poof' and instead of Kakashi there was a log.

'_Damn him! Ok…ok… calm down.' _

"Fireball no jutsu!"

"Earth wall no jutsu!"

A shield of dirt rose up to block the flames that bellowed from Kakashi's mouth.

'_Sasuke's signature move…' _

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tree branch move and she threw four shuriken into the tree's foliage. She heard a sickening gurgle and then watched in horror as Kakashi's body hit the hard ground, stomach first. His head was turned to the side with blood slowly soaking his mask, a shuriken embedded deep into the side of his cloth covered neck.

"S-ak-k-ur-a…" He reached a shaky gloved hand out to her as the other covered the weapon in his neck.

'_Nice try, Kakashi.' _

She quickly dispelled the genjutsu with a smirk. She burst into a cloud of pink petals and reappeared behind her silver haired nemesis that was hiding behind a tree. She held her kunai threateningly, digging the tip slightly into his lower back. He spun and knocked it out of her hand with the metal piece on his gloved hand.

Once again she found herself defending off a flurry of punches and kicks. She had managed to get in one good punch to his liver thankfully, but it did nothing to slow him down. If anything, the missed block just pissed him off and spurred him on.

Sakura grit her teeth.

'_I did not spend all that time with Lee-san for nothing damn it!' _

She received a swift punch that missed her shoulder and almost dislocated her jaw. Her eyes started to water from the impact, but her anger soon pushed away all thoughts of pain. Sakura wasn't one to worry about vanity anymore, but no kunoichi liked taking one in the face. Even if he hadn't meant to, she was going to make him pay.

As she blocked his next kick she channeled a fair amount of chakra into the bottom of her feet. She dropped to the ground in a crouch to avoid another series of punches. From her position she kicked up with as much strength as she could muster, her foot solidly connected with the bottom of his chin.

Kakashi hadn't been expecting her move. Her taijutsu had been her worst subject before, even with the Hokage's training, but the last time Kakashi had sparred with Sakura had been years. He went flying up into the air and again Sakura used the chakra in her feet and jumped up from the ground.

She saw his eye widen slightly as he saw the fire in her eyes and could only guess her next move. Sakura brought her leg up and then slammed her heel down into his stomach sending him careening back down to meet the earth. She landed gracefully on her feet as chunks of earth and grass went flying behind her from his impact.

Then, she watched in angry horror as his body went 'poof' and a splintered log appeared. She didn't have another second to think as his hands grasped her arms roughly from behind. Kakashi slide his leg between hers and used his weight to push her face first into the ground.

Sakura spat out grass and dirt from her mouth as she felt his knee push painfully into her back. Many years ago this would have been the end of their sparring session, but things had changed and she was no longer that weak little girl. He pulled her arms tighter behind her and leaned forward as he whispered into her ear.

"I think we're done here."

Noticing his mistake, she sent swirling chakra to both hands and painfully bent them back to grab a hold of the arms holding her own. She held on as she sent two large bursts of chakra into the muscles in his arms.

"I don't think so." She felt his hands suddenly fall away.

"Shit." The curse wasn't said in his normal calm way, and she had never heard her old sensei curse at all while sparring. That small accomplishment alone made her extremely proud and rather giddy.

Kakashi watched as the body bellow him burst into a shower of cherry blossom petals and he stumbled to his feet. At this point he had absolutely no movement out of his arms. The numbing strangeness was rather unsettling.

'_She could probably stick a couple senbon through them and I wouldn't feel it. What the hell did she do to me?' _

Sakura stood a few yards away from him. She was so proud of her self that she couldn't help giving him her biggest smile.

Then her smile faltered.

'_I'm an idiot…' _

The whirl of three black dots encased in a sea of red happened to be the last thing she saw. Sakura's body crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shinobi rule #2: never let your guard down."

Sakura was not in the mood for his wise words of wisdom. Her face was yet again in the dirt, her head was killing her, and something was crushing her back. She turned her head to the other side to see his wrapped legs and sandaled feet.

'_He's sitting on me! That sorry bastard!'_

"Kakashi, you're not as light as you might think. How about getting off?"

She felt his weight move off her and she dejectedly move to sit up with her legs stretched out in front of her. Sakura rubbed her aching head and sore jaw. Kakashi sat down next to her in the same fashion but facing the other way. He turned his head to face her and she noticed his headband was now covering his scarred eye and she was thankful. His dark eye roved over her and she felt somewhat uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

'_I'm not bleeding anywhere jackass…gah! I can't believe I lost!'_

"So, oh wise one, what do I need to work on?"

"To tell you the truth Sakura, I'm somewhat impressed."

This got her attention alright. Her head snapped from looking at the trees in front of her to his mask covered face beside her. Praise from Kakashi was almost as valuable as gold. Sakura's faced twitched comically as she fought to suppress the toothy smile that wanted to come out. Kakashi watched the struggle and inwardly chuckled at the pink haired young woman.

'_It's nice to know that even through the years that little girl is still in there somewhere.'_

"Genjutsu was always your strong point so I expected you to see through my ruse. You didn't delve too much into nenjutsu, but with my sharingan I can understand why. Well, that and I'm guessing you were saving your chakra for your little surprise. Your taijutsu has improved, but you could still go further." Sakura nodded her head in a response.

"I do have some questions. First, these will return to normal, neh or can you reverse it?" His eye looked down to his limbs hanging limply by his sides.

"Oh that? It'll go away in a few hours…" Heat rose to her cheeks as she watched his exposed eye widen, but then she tenderly touched her jaw and the guilt was gone.

"Well, I had no other option to make you let go. I don't usually use that much chakra in a single burst so the usual half-an-hour wait could be hours from now." She watched him drop his head and sigh in defeat.

"Did the Hokage teach you this?"

"No, I researched Kabuto's technique and adapted it to better suit me."

'_She came up with this on her own? She has grown.' _

"Last question, I noticed you kept your eyes on my feet during the fight, well until the end that is. Have you been training with Gai's protégé?" She couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Actually I have. I know that taijutsu is my weakest skill so Lee-san has been helping me, but I guess I still have a long way to go, huh, Kakashi?" She didn't want him to think she couldn't take constructive criticism well, so she gave him a bright smile.

"About your recommendation…" She already knew where he was going with this. She had truly shamed herself by letting the moment go to her head and she had made that fatal mistake. That alone probably showed him that she wasn't ready.

"It's ok, Kakashi. I'll just train harder with Lee-san and Shizune-sama, just because you don't think I'm ready now doesn't mean I can't change your mind later, right?"

'_Sakura Haruno has grown emotionally; I never would have believed it…'_

"Actually Sakura, I was going to say that I'm going to submit your name."

"Are you serious? That's great! Thank you so much Kakashi!" She promptly threw herself against the helpless shinobi.

'_Then again I could be wrong…' _

Kakashi just sat there feeling rather awkward as he felt the air being squeezed from him. He couldn't even push the excited girl away since she had taken away the use of his arms.

"S-Sak-ura!" She backed away from him as if she had been burned.

'_Shit, Kakashi doesn't like his personal space being invaded. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

"U-uh, S-sorry Kakashi. Here let me help you up." She grabbed a limp arm and pulled him to his feet and then quickly let him go. She was just glad she hadn't pulled his arm from its socket in the process.

"Ah, ha-ha-ha! Sorry about that." She nervously scratched the back of her sweat dampened hair.

"It's quit alright Sakura." Then he sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" He sighed again.

"I was looking forward to getting something to eat, but now…" He looked down at his traitorous arms.

"Sorry." She heard his stomach gurgle loudly and felt guilty as hell.

"Well, shall we head back then?" He would usually 'poof' right about now, but since she had taken his ability to form seals away, he was stuck walking. She felt her earlier euphoria returning.

"Sure." She set about gathering their weapons that was left strewn about while pressing a healing hand to her jaw.

'_Hmph, his cuts and bruises can heal by themselves since I lost. Cha!'_ Inner Sakura cackled.

"May I call in a favor since my condition is your fault entirely?" Sakura halted in mid reach for the shuriken in front of her.

'_A favor for the proud Copy Ninja, but that man would rather chew his own arm off than ask for help…'_

"Um, sure, I guess." All kinds of ideas ran through her head and even some that scared her.

"On the way back, keep an eye out for Gai." His voice was all seriousness.

"Ok…but why?"

"With my current condition, he would undoubtedly challenge me…it would just be… too troublesome…" Sakura shoved her fist into her mouth to stop her laughter as she bent over to pick up the last stray kunai out of the bushes.

"Don't worry, I'll do it. Did you want me to walk you home too?" She was smirking at him now. His eye narrowed dangerously and the smirk fell from her face. Kakashi's evil glare had sent better ninja then herself running…like Genma and Naruto for starters…

She started walking down the dirt path leading to town and soon she felt him fall into step beside her. They walked in comfortable silence down the main street of the village for a short time before she decided to voice what had been swimming around in her head.

"You know, it's funny how Naruto and I have known you for so long and still don't really know anything about you. Well, except that you like reading those books of yours."

'_And that you visit the monument religiously...'_

Kakashi turned to regard her as they walked leisurely through the crowded street. It was true. He had never felt a need to discuss personal things with them before. They were always those naïve little kids he used to teach, but his opinion of Naruto over the years had changed somewhat. He was still loudmouthed, but he had grown as well.

He was well on his way to becoming the next Hokage, if he could keep his anger in check. Kakashi mused the poor guy _had_ come a long way. They didn't give out Captain Status to just any one. The silver haired ninja was well aware of that fact.

Kakashi knew that the younger ninja could fully pull out a small can of whoop ass on him now, but that was a fact he would rather die than to admit. Today Sakura had proven just how much she had grown as well. She hadn't burst into tears over her loss and with her new found skills she could do some serious damage.

'_She caught my sorry ass off guard…I must be getting old.'_

Sakura was almost as tall as him now, with a lean toned frame and more pronounced features, and her eyes no longer held that bit of naivety. She had loved and lost like the rest of them now and her own hands had been soaked in blood. Looking at her now, as if for the first time, he noticed that she was actually kind of pretty.

Kakashi never did understand Genma's attraction to Sakura and even felt it kind of perverse in a way since he had known her since she was twelve. Now, he had to admit though, she was no longer that twelve year old little girl who used Naruto as a crutch. She no longer looked fit to burst into tears if he looked at her the wrong way.

'_Hell…she's turn into one stubborn woman from what I hear from Genma and Naruto.'_

'_They're no longer those bratty little kids. Maybe I should be treating them with more respect; we have been equals for quite some time after all. Hell, we could even end up being good friends. God knows a few more wouldn't hurt. They haven't been my little soldiers now for years.'_

"Hm, maybe you should follow me home just incase."

'_There, the olive branch has been extended and now I can ensure my safe passage home.'_

Sakura was so shocked that her feet stopped moving. She hadn't expected him to say that at all. She had expected him to change the subject or even keep silent, but not this. She watched him keep walking with her mouth hanging slightly open and her eyes wide. Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts and quickly caught up with him. She found herself stuffing her hands into her pockets as she recovered her senses.

"Hmmm, seems my arms are starting to tingle. I take it this is a good sign?" She turned to him and smiled.

"Yes. It's the beginning signs of recovery!" She struck a pose with a glimmering smile and a thumb's up. Kakashi's droopy eye rolled.

"Yes, I can definitely tell you have been hanging around Gai's student." Sakura hit his arm a little too hard, but she didn't feel too bad since he couldn't actually feel it.

"Lee-san is a very good person I'll have you know."

"Yes well, he's a mini replica of his sensei. I'm sure he has a winning personality." The sarcasm rolled off him in waves. Sakura fought down her laugh.

"Well, the good does out way the bad. I mean look at Naruto. He's loud, obnoxious, and annoying, but I wouldn't have him any other way…" Kakashi's eyebrow rose.

'_She really has changed…'_

"But if you ever tell him I said that…." Her voice was low and menacing.

'_Maybe not so much…' _

Once they had covered a few more blocks they were standing in front of his yellow apartment complex.

"Sakura, would you be so kind to open my door for me since well..." His eye indicated his obvious handicap.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing."

"The key is in the third pocket from the top on the right side of my vest." Sakura quickly unsnapped said pocket and withdrew his copper colored key.

Kakashi began climbing the side stairs up to the third floor and stopped in front of the yellow door with the number 113 on it. She looked at its cracked and splintered surface.

'_Oh yeah, I forgot I did that…'_ She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

'_He doesn't suspect me does he?'_

"Do you have anything planned for the evening Sakura?" She had no idea where he was going with this as his tone betrayed nothing but boredom.

'_He's not inviting me in is he? No, that would never happen.'_ She shook her head in the negative.

"Good, I'm hungry and you owe me for the door. You can pay me back by making dinner."

'_What!'_ She paused with the key in her hand.

"Wait a minute here! How do you know it was me and please explain why I should cook for you even if it was!" His dark gaze saw right through her as usual.

"I didn't know, until just now and you do owe me for the door. I was going to bill you to have it fixed, but since we're here and it's your fault that I can't do it myself…" His voiced had that sharp edge to it. The very one that used to frighten her as a Genin.

She guessed she had wounded both his pride and his ego upon making him an invalid for a few hours. She had to admit she was hungry. She had been too anxious earlier to eat any lunch. Her stomach rumbled on queue. Her head dropped to her chest in defeat.

She wondered if he was mad about the damage to his door as she turned the key and resigned herself to her duties. She had to push really hard to get the door to budge and when it moved about five inches she heard the other side of the doorknob fall and hit the ground.

She laughed nervously as she swung the door open the rest of the way and moved aside. Once he moved passed her, her eyes bore a hole through the back of his head.

'_What am I now, his maid? Wait, he better not have me clean his place or try to have me do his dirty laundry!'_

Sakura heard the object of her thoughts grumble as he made his way over to his comfy looking bed.

"Your new ability is going to be the death of me…" She snorted from behind him as she watched Kakashi collapse face down on his shuriken printed covers.

'This is just too priceless. I'm never going to let him live this down!'

"And what are you going to do while I busy myself being your personal cook?"

'_I could just leave him like this… but it is my fault after all. Damn my stupid conscience!'_

"I was thinking about taking a nap actually. Anything you decide to make is fine. I trust you can find your way around my cupboards. Wake me when the foods ready would you?"

Sakura's shaking fists rose in front of her. Kakashi was a ninja and he knew what evil chakra felt like because he had encountered it many times before. He chose to ignore it this time and in no time flat he had begun drifting off to sleep with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, but if you ever tell anyone about this…" She went about rummaging in his cabinets while trying to stifle her anger. She would do it because she owed him one and begrudgingly she did respect him.

'_But I'll be damned if I'll be happy while doing it! He better appreciate this!' _

As she opened his little refrigerator unit she heard his sleepy response.

"Yeah, yeah, not a soul."

She threw a measuring cup at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura couldn't believe her luck. In staying to help out the sorry bastard, she had gotten the opportunity of a lifetime. She had finally removed his mask!

'_Oh Naruto is so going to be jealous when I tell him!'_

Granted, it had taken a very lengthy argument and threats of dismemberment on both sides but in the end his stomach had won out.

'_I wonder why he insists on wearing that damn thing. I mean, it's not like he's missing his lower jaw, or has any hideous burns or scars. In fact his face is perfectly normal aside from the one eye. He's definitely not "paper bag" ugly and if he wasn't Kakashi I'd even consider him to be somewhat handsome.'_

Sakura shivered and banished that thought into the very back of her mind.

'_But he is Kakashi and that thought will never surface again…never…'_

With the heated discussion of removing his mask he had obviously forgotten how he was going to eat his delicious looking meal. The realization looked like it had finally hit home. Sakura was finding the whole situation rather amusing.

'_Oh no, I will never let him forget this…'_

"Come on Kakashi, it's not that bad…"

"Sakura, you wouldn't be saying that if the tables were turned."

"Oh, but they're not, so open up."

"Do not treat me like a child Sakura…"

"Then stop acting like one." They continued to glare at each other.

"Hey, you're the one who told me to cook dinner remember? I didn't go through all this trouble for nothing." His eyes narrowed even further.

"Yes, but I was under the impression that I would have the use of my hands for this."

"Well, so was I, but you don't so that's that!"

He opened his mouth to protest again and she swiftly shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth. He looked highly disgruntled and for a second there Sakura was afraid he might spit it out, but he seemed to change his mind and began to chew.

It had already been two hours since she had handicapped him. Feeling had started to come back to his limbs, but he was still too weak to hold his own chopsticks. She lifted another morsel to Kakashi's mouth and with a little grunt of displeasure he accepted the offering.

"I see you wore a mask when you were a Genin too."

She was looking over to the picture he kept beside his copy of Team 7's. He looked…the same, except the eye of course. She wondered who the other two on his team were but was not about to ask. She figured she was pushing her luck as it is.

"…"

She fed him another chopstick full of dinner after his silence.

"Did you know that your favorite students used to set up little missions to try see what was under it?"

"You were my only students and yes I did know. I'm glad to see your skills have improved since then."

Sakura suppressed the urge to gouge his good eye out with a chopstick, but then decided to extend some vegetables out for him to chew on.

"Yes well, Naruto once thought you might have thick lips or buckteeth even."

Inner Sakura cackled menacingly while Kakashi choked on his food. She hastily patted his back until he regained himself. Then she brought his cup of tea to his lips.

"So, you really think I have what it takes to be ANBU then?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have agreed to recommend you." Sakura sighed. She knew fishing for compliments never worked on Kakashi either.

"Yes, I suppose." He inhaled the bit of rice she gave him.

"What made you decide this, if I may ask?" Sakura paused with a bit of chicken in the air to ponder her answer.

"Well, it's like I told Naruto, I'd rather be out there where most of the casualties happen. You know patch 'em up before they have to be brought in. Besides, my medic talents aren't all healing as you well know."

She looked back to find his eyes transfixed on the bit of chicken she had been waving around during her explanation. She laughed and finally offered it to him.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that."

The rest of his dinner was served in comfortable silence. Sakura had run out of safe conversation topics and the older ninja had forgone all attempts at talking for eating the rest of his dinner.

"Last bite, open wide!" Kakashi did not look amused in the least.

"Sakura…"

The emerald eyed woman pursed her lips.

"You're no fun…."

She watched him chew his last bit of food thoughtfully. Even though she had been forced into cooking for him she found the evening had turned out quite pleasant. She rather liked seeing her revered ex-sensei so vulnerable.

'…_and its just icing on the cake that I was the one who made him this way…!' _

"I tell you what; I'll clean up these dishes since you allowed me to feed you." She began to rise and collect the dirty dishes from the table.

"Sakura you don't…"

"Kakashi if you say another word I swear…"

After losing two full arguments with the young woman he quickly gave in. Kakashi listened to her grumble about stubborn men behind him.

'_Damn woman… I take it that at least Naruto hadn't been exaggerating like I had thought. '_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, it's about that time. How are your arms and hands?" Sakura put away the last dish and then turned around to find Kakashi lying on his bed reading the latest issue of **_Icha-Icha Violence_**.

"It looks like I'm back to my original 100 percent." He marked his page in his book and then set it back in its spot by the window. He didn't catch Sakura shaking her head.

"Heading home now?"

"Yeah, I still have a few things to do around the house before I can even think about falling asleep." She moved by the door and slipped her sandals back on with Kakashi coming up behind her.

"I guess I should thank you for dinner, but just remember if you tell anyone about having to …well…I do know where you live." His mask was still off and the glare he sent her was even more pronounced. She suppressed the urge to run.

'_Now I'm kind of thankful he wears the damn thing…'_

"Don't forget I know where you live too." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't make me regret that decision." She scoffed.

"Your decision my ass! If I recall correctly we had to bribe a certain friend of yours just to get that little bit of info!" He put his hands up in defeat and swiftly changed the subject.

"I'm going into the HQ tomorrow, so I'll drop off your name then." She quickly forgot her anger.

"Thank you so much again! I owe you one." He shook his head at her quick change of mood.

"Just keep the events that transpired here our little secret and we'll be even." She rolled her eyes at him and pursed her lips.

"You're going to learn to trust me one day, Kakashi."

"I have learned to trust you Sakura. In battle yes, but this is another matter all together…" She threw a glare over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you…" She put a hand up signaling her good-bye as she walked toward the stairs.

"Good night Sakura." With that, Kakashi closed the door and soon found himself once again lost amongst the pages of his precious book. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about the recent events.

'_It was mostly against my will…but it hadn't been too bad I suppose…'_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Author's Footnote:**

I had fun with this chapter and I hope you had fun reading it!

Ok, Next chapter hm….Oh I know!

The ANBU Exam starts! No Forest of Death you say? Wipes forehead What? Even worse than that! No way!

Next up, Sakura starts her exam. Will she pass? What is she suppose to do? Huh? Isn't Ibiki supposed to be in charge of Interrogation? What is he doing here!

Thank You again for reading! Thanks again for all who have been kind enough to review!


	4. Silent Ass Kicking?

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto, for if I did I would make Sakura forget all about Sasuke and make her realize how utterly cool her Team Leader is!**

_**Chapter 4: Silent Ass Kicking?**_

True to his word, Kakashi submitted her name and the next afternoon two masked individuals arrived at the hospital to escort her to ANBU HQ. The ANBU division is housed inside the Jounin HQ building, but down in the basement. It was also off-limits to all but the mask wearing shinobi and those who had business with them.

Right now she had business with them. Her two masked escorts lead her to a door at the end of the hall. The rabbit masked escort went inside as she waited with the bird masked one. A few short minutes went by before "rabbit" returned.

"They are ready for you now, please go inside and await further instructions."

Sakura entered and took her spot in the middle of the brightly lit room. She faced a panel of three, like her escorts they were masked as well. The center one with the smiling painted face addressed her. His voice was anything but gentle.

"Your name is Haruno Sakura and you were part of Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi as a Genin at age 12, correct?"

"Yes, sir"

"After Team 7's disbanding you became the Hokage's apprentice, correct?"

"Yes, sir"

"You became Chunin at the age of 14 and then a Jounin at the age of 20, correct?"

"Yes, sir"

'_Don't they have a file on me or something? What, the man doesn't trust his own people's abilities?' _

"You are currently a shinobi specialized in the medic arts working at the Konoha Hospital directly under the Hokage, correct?"

"Yes, sir" Still, she could handle this type of questioning.

"You are an only child, having no living relations, and live alone, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir" She had a fair idea that those aspects of her life were a good thing in their eyes.

"Haruno Sakura, what are you're reasons for wanting to join us this day?" This question was the easiest to her.

"I wish to use my medical skills where they are most needed." Simple and to the point, she figured that would be best in this type of situation.

"I see. You do realize that you will be required to do more than just healing? You will no doubt find your self in the heat of battle on many occasions and be forced into decision making that may affect the lives of your squad?"

"Yes, sir"

"I have been told that the Godiame has indeed taught you more than the healing arts. I'm glad to hear it. You will need it. Now, on to the matter at hand, first you must understand that anything discussed in this meeting is confidential. Any breach of this and you will be severely punished. We have our way of knowing." Sakura did not want to think about the consequences.

"Yes, sir"

"Now there is but one medic slot open and you are not the only one vying for it. Hokage's apprentice or not if you do not meet our standards then you will not become ANBU is that understood?"

"Yes, sir"

'…_like I was expecting any sort of preferential treatment, cha!'_

"Good, now this exam will consist of two parts, the first being the practical and the last the psychological. Your first phase will start tomorrow at 9pm. You are to meet here in this room at exactly that time, not a second later."

The smiley faced masked man held up a scroll for her to take. She quickly moved forward and then stepped back to her original position while stuffing the item into a vest pocket.

"Keep that on your person at all times, it's your only way in or out. The door you came down has a special seal on it. An ANBU tattoo or that scroll is the only way to pass through. You are required to bring only yourself, your kunai pouch with the basic essential items issued to you, 3 scrolls of your choosing, and only one other item of your choice. Further instructions will be given to you tomorrow at that time. You are dismissed."

Sakura oddly felt like she should be signing some paper work right about now, giving the ok for them to take half her soul or something. She couldn't shake the feeling.

She bowed and turned to leave.

Before she even finished her turn she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Five shuriken came at her from two different directions. In a flash two kunai appeared in each of her hands deflecting the star shaped weapons.

Before the last shuriken hit the ground both kunai were flung from her hands in precise aim, hitting the two masked ninja on either side of "Mr. Smiley" in the dead center of their chests. Both bodies disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Transformed Shadow Clones…" 'Mr. Smiley' bowed once again to her.

"Now you may go." This time the door was opened by 'rabbit' and she walked away without another incident.

As she walked down the path that lead to the house her parents left her, she felt the urge to seek out Naruto. Her burning questions sought answers, but she knew it was not allowed. Naruto had told her before when he joined that ANBU entrance exam discussion was forbidden. That's why she found it very unusual that the blonde ninja was sitting on her door step. How did he even know she had been interviewed? As she got closer he rose from her steps and spoke.

"Sakura-chan, don't say anything…I went by the hospital to see you, but they told me you left early. I just wanted to tell you that little Ichigo activated his Byakugan this morning."

She saw Naruto smile but knew that wasn't the only reason he had been waiting for her. Her best friend had been worried about her. She briefly wandered what type of dismissal he had gotten at the end his interview.

'_Hopefully he can guess that my exam is tomorrow. I think he knows from the way he's looking at me, like I have my own little rain cloud hovering over me or something.' _

If she had any more doubts about him knowing, they disappeared when the blonde flung himself around her and held her tight. She remembered the day after Naruto had told her he had made it. Hinata also told her the nightmares he wouldn't talk about afterwards. She hugged him tightly in return as a reassurance.

"That's great Naruto-kun. He's going to be a fine ninja just like his dad." Naruto pulled back and looked her in the eyes trying to convey his unspoken thoughts.

"As long as he remembers never to give up and that no matter what there are people rooting for him…" She was able to read beneath the underneath in his statement.

"I'm sure he will. Well, goodnight Naruto, give the family my love."

"I will. Goodnight Sakura-chan!" She watched the blonde ninja take to the roof tops. Her key was already in the lock when she heard the 'poof' behind her. She quickly turned around. A visit from Hatake Kakashi was rare indeed. She couldn't for the life of her remember the last time he had dropped by. He had his hand up in his customary hello.

"Yo."

She was still in shock as he stood there with his eye crinkled in a smile. She watched him shove his hand back in his pocket and lean toward her questioningly. She was at a loss for words.

'_What's he doing here? He never comes here. Has he ever been here before?'_

"Uh…"

"It's impolite to stare Sakura. Are you feeling alright?"

His silver brow knitted in fake concern. He knew she was shocked; he had never visited her like this before. He just thought it was amusing the way he had made her jaw drop like she was catching flies.

"W-What are you doing here? Am I in trouble? Does the Hokage need me? Did some body die? Is it Ino? Is Pig ok? Answer me damn it!" He inwardly chuckled at her frenzied state. His clear commanding voice broke through her fears.

"Sakura calm down." He watched her breathing regulate as she finally came out of her daze.

"Sorry, it's just…" She looked highly embarrassed, but he waved it off.

"No need. I just came to give you this." He unsnapped one of his vest pockets and out fell a bell.

It was one of the very bells that had been the bane of her existence when she was twelve and the very same bell she had gotten from him at the age of 15 when she and Naruto had tricked him into submission. Kakashi dropped it into her hand and she stared at it bewildered.

'_Why is he giving me this?'_ Her thoughts must have been written all over her face.

"I thought I taught you how to look beneath the underneath…"

His voice betrayed that he was waiting for her to catch on. She thought about the bell and his statement. She thought about what Naruto had said to her just a few minutes ago and then it hit her. She looked up at him and smiled widely.

'_Like Naruto, he knows too…and is silently cheering me on.'_

She could tell he was smiling at her and then he reached out like he was going to ruffle her hair like he used to do when she was younger. She dropped the happy smile and glared at him. He quickly changed maneuvers mid air.

'_I guess it is hypocritical of me to be saying "You've turned into an honorable ninja" and then treat her like she was that naïve little girl…'_

He awkwardly patted her shoulder while his other hand nervously rubbed the back of his silver head. Her wide smile returned and he was glad. After the third pat she watched him retract his hand and wave good-bye and in a 'poof' she was left standing alone, but still smiling. Inner Sakura was pumped.

'_I'll give it my all! No way will I let them down!' _

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day she had arrived at the designated time and place only to find herself being blindfolded and then carried over an unfamiliar shoulder. She neither knew where she was going or who was carrying her. She figured this was to test her willingness to follow orders without question or they were just messing with her mind.

'_Probably a little bit of both, the sadistic bastards…'_

At the end of their journey she was deposited to the soft earth like a sack of potatoes and then told to stand up. Her mode of transportation removed her blind fold and the moonlight glared brightly into her eyes.

They were standing in the middle of a forest surrounded by trees.

Her carrier brought out the portable flare like light she had used once while underneath the catacombs of Orochimaru's castle. He beckoned her to kneel next to him.

The masked man flattened out a scroll in between them with rocks on the edges to hold it in place. It looked like a diagram of some sort. She sat completely still as the leader/examiner handed her a white mask with no markings.

"As of this moment you are no longer your birth name. Your code name will be Moon, remember that. This is the diagram of the building that is 200 yards directly to the east. Your mission is to retrieve the scroll that is guarded here."

The leader pointed to a room on the top floor of the building directly in the middle of the complex. She listened with rapt attention, not wanting to miss any vital detail. This was happening all so fast, but she couldn't lose focus before she even got started.

"Once the scroll is in your hands you are to read, memorize and then burn it. Finally you are to wait in the scroll room to receive your next orders. Is that clear?"

'_Why am I supposed to wait in enemy territory? I wonder why I'm not supposed to high tail it to safety. Why in the hell are they having me read the damn scroll! Didn't we learn in the academy that you never tamper with the mission objective!' _

These were the questions she was just itching to fire at the hooded man, but there was no time for that. She would just have to follow orders like the good little ninja she was.

"Yes, sir"

"Now there are sure to be traps and trip wires all over the outside area. Guards are usually stationed here, here, and here. Stay to the shadows as much as possible, use the cover of night as your element of surprise. Intelligence says the most skilled ninja is in the scroll room itself but there are also roamers inside, our sources say three."

'_Wow, they couldn't make it any harder could they…'_

"You have 4 hours to complete this mission before they destroy the scroll."

'_Guess I was wrong…'_

"You are to treat this as a real life situation. Your enemies will be aiming to kill. You however will not. If even one operative is killed you will fail and suffer the direst of consequences do you understand me?"

'_How freaking fair is that!'_

"Yes, sir"

"I hope you understand me when I say that as a "wanna-be" you are like the dirt beneath their fingernails. No, you are less then the dirt beneath their fingernails; you're more like the parasites that feed off of dead rotting fish at the bottom of the ocean. They will not pull punches or give you the slightest bit of leeway..."

Sakura knew the man's words were meant to mess with her mind and create fear and doubt; truthfully they just pissed her off.

'_Freaking parasite my pale white ass!'_

"Regardless, we are also testing your use of restraint, something an ANBU member must possess on certain occasions. There will be missions where you are to steal or gather information without causing casualties that would bring unnecessary attention to further operations."

'…_blah, blah, blah...' _

The parasite dig was still fresh in her mind and her adrenaline was starting to spread through her blood and muscles. She was ready to get started.

"Remember, no casualties, get the scroll, read, memorize burn, you have four hours starting…" She watched him set his wristwatch.

"…now!"

She was already racing over her second tree limb towards her objective as her nameless examiner looked up from his timer. She didn't hear his next words as she was already too far away.

"I hope Kakashi was right about her…"

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind whipped her pink tresses behind her masked face. She used this time to get used to the new sensation of wearing a mask. The eye holes were large enough not to interfere with her vision thankfully.

She was nearing what looked like a haphazardly built stone two story building. The outside area was surrounded by a metal fence that was topped off with what looked like barbed wire. There were two gate guards, one to the east and one to the west. They were housed in makeshift shacks that reminded her of phone booths, but just wide enough to fit a small bench in for the guard to sit on.

'_Didn't he say there were supposed to be 3 on the outside? Where the hell is the third?"_

Just then she caught sight of the third shinobi making his way around the corner of the small complex. He was a patroller.

"Ok, let's see here…"

She pulled out the diagram she had taken before she left, getting into the compound would be relatively easy, but getting into the interior of the building without getting caught would be a hell of a lot harder. Three roamers meant she had to be on top of her game.

"…three entryways ground level, six windows on the first floor and six more on the second…"

'_Using a door is obviously out of the question, a window maybe? Window it is, first things first, gotta take care of the outside. I just know I'm gonna have to fight that scroll room guy. That means I gotta put all 6 out of commission so he won't have any backup…great…'_

Sakura jumped to the tree limb nearest the fence. She licked her finger and put it up in the air testing the direction of the slight wind.

'_At least I have one thing going for me so far.' _

She ripped a small edge off the diagram scroll she held and let it float down to the metal fence. She smiled smugly as she watched the paper sizzle like an insect caught in a bug zapper some people put on their porches.

'_Electrified…aw, how cute…'_

Sakura dropped down to the ground and quickly melted back into the shadows as the patrol ninja rounded the corner again. Keeping her chakra masked, she waited patiently as he continued on his way. As he rounded the corner out of sight she concentrated chakra to her feet and broke into a run toward the fence.

In a series of flips she cleared the top of the barbed wire and landed soundlessly on the other side. The second her feet taped the ground she broke into a run and flattened herself against the building between two windows. Under the shadow of the overhang she waited for her prey to return.

She took this time to chance glances into each darkened window. Each room was devoid of life signs.

'_Good. I don't need an audience for what I'm about to do.'_

Her body tensed and she held her breath as the patroller came into view. She watched with baited breath as he walked just yards from her and when he was directly in her line of sight she retrieved two senbon from her pack. If she couldn't kill them, she'd do the next best thing.

In one swift fluid motion the needles flew from her fingers and punctured the flesh of the man's neck. He dropped to the ground in a heap. She rushed forward in a blink of an eye and dragged the man into the shadows. He wasn't dead, but he sure as hell looked and felt like it.

'_Haku, you taught us more than just fighting to protect someone…'_

Seeing the young shinobi's use of the needles had sparked her interest even back then. She has had years in her own medical training to learn of their uses and the bodies many weak points. Shizune had gladly offered the young kunoichi help in that department. She didn't feel too sorry for the man in the near death state at her feet.

'_Bastards called me a parasite…'_

She still had the two at the gate to contend with, but with the patroller out of the way, they were now easy targets. She lay down on the ground at her spot under the two windows and crawled to the edge of the east side of the building. This way, she would be undetected from the inhabitants and still stay hidden in the building's shadow from the outside.

In her position just a few feet from the east gate guard she readied her choice of weapon. It was a simple bamboo blow gun with a poison tipped dart. The poison was not lethal, it only induced sleep. The effects were tested to last a good two hours.

Once her target sat slumped with his head dropped to his chest and a small dart protruding from the back of his neck, she moved on to the west gate and did the same.

'_There's no way the rest is will be this easy….will it?'_

She silently stood up from her position with her back pressed against the building. She was near another window.

'_Breaking in from the ground floor is too expected…I'll check out the roof first.'_

Trusting that there were no more enemies on the outside she sidestepped to the part of the building that had no windows. She focused chakra to the soles of her feet and began her trek up the side of the building.

The roof was flat and unfortunately gave her no entrance to the buildings interior, not even an air duct or a chimney.

'_Looks like my only option will have to be a window, but it will have to be a second floor window and there is no way in hell they'd just leave it unlocked.'_

Sakura consulted with her map again and after a minute she walked over to the side of the roof.

'…_looks like this is the position of the scroll room. I'll have to pick a side room since I know for certain someone is in this one.'_

She picked the left room and positioned herself above the window. She pulled out a small vanity mirror she kept in the pocket of her vest. She lowered it over the side of the roof and used it to look into the window from her position laid out on top of the roof's shingles.

The inside was dark, but she caught the form of a figure moving across the room headed for the doorway. She decided to risk waiting to check if there was a pattern to the masked man's methods. After what she guessed to be fifteen minutes she was pretty sure he checked this room in five minute intervals.

'_Five minutes…that's all I've got.' _

As soon as his last foot walked over the threshold she moved into action. She put the mirror back in its place and let half of her self dangle off the side of the roof. From the upside down position she went to work.

With surgical precision she focused the chakra in the tips of her fingers to scalpel blades. She set about cutting the glass around the windows frame quickly. Her internal clock was ticking off the minutes as she concentrated on her task. With just a minute to go she lifted the square of glass onto the roof and then grabbed the edges of the roof and flipped her self into the darkened room soundlessly.

She had done a nice enough job that in the darkness you couldn't tell if the window had been tampered with. She silently thanked Kami for making this summer night so calm.

'_Medic ninjas should learn to use their skills in more ways than healing.' _

How many times had she heard that before? Kakashi, Naruto, and even Sasuke had taunted her with that barb. If they only knew the extent of great chakra control…

'_But then again, Kakashi had gotten a taste of it, hadn't he?'_

She let her smile drop as she heard her target coming back. She swiftly hid beside the bookshelf with her back against the wall, waiting. She had watched him walk by this spot 3 times already in his previous patrols of the room.

Using the element of surprise she grabbed him and put him in the sleeper hold, arms around his head and neck, to stifle his sounds.

Unfortunately for her, her enemy was not to be underestimated. He sent a forceful swing of his elbow into her kidney and stomped on her foot. She swallowed her pain as she was forced to let him go.

Just as her opponent was no doubt in the process of alerting his comrades she lunged at him and managed to stick a senbon in his neck. It was just too bad she had missed the spot needed to rear him unconscious.

The needle though had stopped the alert from spilling from his masked covered lips, but unfortunately he was still able to fight and their scuffle was sure to attract unwanted attention.

'_Why didn't I just needle his ass in the first place? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ Inner Sakura was waging a silent war with herself.

Her attacker couldn't speak, so that ruled out his use of nenjutsu, but apparently his taijutsu skills were nothing to shake a stick at. She was all too aware of this fact as she felt her back breaking through the wooden table in the middle of the room, his hand on her throat.

'_Shit! Well, guess they know I've decided to join the party.'_

She lay there on top of the splintered wood for just a second longer and then her legs were flying in the trade mark "Konoha whirlwind".

'_Scroll guy won't leave his post; I'm handling this guy so that means two more are probably on their way. Shit! I can't be caught playing around. Come on damn it, think…'_

Then it clicked. She was told not to kill them, but not to seriously damage them. She would end this with her next move. Since they already knew she was there, she could hear hurried steps heading their way; she didn't have to hold back.

She amassed chakra in her tightened fist and expelled it in an instant upon it landing on her opponent's chest. He went flying back and broke through the wall to hit the hallway and slide to the ground unconscious. He would probably have more than a few broken ribs, a concussion, and some nasty bruises but he wouldn't die.

Kunai were thrown through the newly created hole and she kicked the bookcase over in front of her. She heard the "thwack" of weapons hitting wood. There was a cloud of smoke as a smoke bomb went off and she heard a yell.

"Konoha sword style: Slashing Heavens!"

Her mind whirled as she barely missed being sliced in half by the metal blade her female opponent wielded. The glint of the silver blade, long purple hair, and the striped cat mask seemed all too familiar some how. The answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

'_That deceased Chuunin examiner's old girlfriend…shit! I heard she was a master swordsman…crap, crap, crap!' _

Metal bit into the flesh of her right side as she dodged away from the woman's strike. Fingers whirled two kunai out of her pouch as the sword cut in to attack once again. Sparks flew in the darkness as metal danced with metal. Sakura could barely keep up.

'_If this goes on any longer I'm done for.'_

Conserving chakra had been a high priority since she knew the hardest fight would be at the end, but she would have to use some now if she wanted to live much less finish the exam.

Her kunai were crossed and raised above her head trying in vain to hold off the woman's downward slice, both set of arms were shaking from the force of each other's struggle. Sakura knew this was probably going to be her best chance.

'_I'll take a potentially dangerous wound over certain death any day…'_

Without a second thought she focused a large burst of chakra into both hands and then let her weapons slide from her fingers as she slid her hands to the woman's wrists. In doing so the blade came down and sliced through her left shoulder, but in an instant the sword was dropped and Sakura sent a powerful round house kick into the shocked woman's stomach sending her to meet her fallen comrade.

Her body bled from two places but the one on her side was nothing compared to the weeping wound on her shoulder. She placed a healing hand to the most critical wound and began to mend it with what little chakra she could afford.

'_Two down and two to go…'_

She moved to the hallway expecting to meet her next encounter, but it was empty. He was no doubt hiding in the shadows, just like the one who was somewhere in the scroll room she could plainly see into.

'_That one won't come out though; he'll guard my prize with his life no doubt.'_

Just as she thought that, what felt like wire wrapped around her shins and pulled the ground out from under her. Luckily her hands shot out to the ground before her nose was broken. In a flash her attacker was on her and she quickly twirled her last kunai out of her pouch and tried to cut the wire. It didn't work.

'_Chakra infused…damn it! This must be his specialty. Long range attacks huh?' _

She roughly stuck the kunai into the floor beside her as she was dragged further into the shadows. Sakura's hand glowed in the darkness. She finally cut through the wires with her chakra laden fingers.

The moment the wires retracted back, more glowing wires assaulted her body like whips. They left behind bloody tears in her uniform and flesh. Her shoulders, arms, legs, and chest stung with their new wounds. She couldn't pinpoint the direction the wires kept coming from; it was like they were coming from everywhere at once.

'_Well, if I can't go to him, I'll bring him to me!'_

She stood her ground taking lash after lash for what felt like hours, but in reality only a few seconds, while trying to focus her eyes enough to see the wires and not just the blur of movement. The pain was making her eyes water and her knees wobble. Drops of blood were falling to the floor around her.

"There!"

She snatched a wire and wrapped it around her fist and forearm. The chakra infused material bit into her skin as she slid a foot back to brace herself. With her legs holding her steady she heaved her attacker toward her. She side stepped the body that came hurdling her way and side kicked him through the open doorway of the scroll room.

In doing this, the unfortunate soul activated the blast seal that had been placed on the doorway. Needless to say, she damn sure hadn't been expecting that. She was blown back from the force of the blast and ended up hurdling down the stairs.

Sakura picked herself up from the bottom of the stairs coughing. Fatigue was starting to set in from the loss of blood and use of chakra. Oh how she wished she was a bottomless pit of stamina like Naruto sometimes. Then a horrified thought stuck her.

"Shit! That guy had better not have died…" She hadn't gone through all this trouble for nothing. Inner Sakura's eyes blazed with fire as she punched the air around her.

'…_live damn you…!' _

She began the short journey back to the second floor scroll room. There laid the kunoichi and her first opponent still knocked out, but she had no idea where "wire guy" went. There was rubble strewn about and she walked over most of it on her way to the huge hole that used to be the scroll room's doorway.

She picked up the kunai she had discarded earlier and as a precaution flung it straight into the room checking for more traps or at least a response. She found none, so she walked forward into the swirling dust.

As she neared the center of the room, she saw her prize sitting on a wooden stand just begging to be taken. Unfortunately the scroll wasn't alone. As the dust settled she came face to face with her last opponent. The shinobi was a very large man, both in height and weight.

"You're lucky our friend over there is still alive. It's too bad you won't have the same luck."

'_Wow, one that actually talks, go figure.' _

"Hey, I'm not the one who put that blast seal there pal? Besides, the sooner we finish here, the sooner they can all be treated right?"

"Then let's begin! Baika no Jutsu!"

If Sakura had any doubts about the huge ninja being a part of the Akimichi clan, well they were gone now. His huge fists shot out and enveloped her entire body in a bone crushing grip.

"I'll slowly squeeze the life out of you little girl for what you did to Nikomo."

"T-that…w-was..."

Sakura felt her first rib break and sucked in a painful breath. This was the last guy and it really looked like he had it out for her. She was going to give this fight her all. She just hoped the second part of the test didn't have much movement involved…

"…n-not…m-my…"

Blue light illuminated from the spaces between the huge fingers crushing her body. Sweat poured from her forehead and down her covered face as she fought to throw the hands from around her. As the light flared brightly around her limbs, the muscles in her arms clenched painfully as she fought and broke free of his death grip.

"…Fault!"

The huge hands crashed into the walls on either side of her. With her own hands still aglow she rushed forward between the his outstretched arms and landed a blow in the center mass of his body that sent him sailing through the wall and just inches shy of the electrified fence outside.

Her chakra was depleted. That last blow had taken her will to stand. She fell to her knees. She was bleeding from several places, her ribs were broken, and her body was bruised, but her spirit was still intact.

'_I won…I can't believe I did it…'_

That's when she remembered the scroll. She crawled her way to the center of the room and gingerly took the item she had risked her life for. With shaking hands she peeled the scroll open and read its contents out loud.

"**Icha-Icha Survival's** new release date is July 23rd 2006."

Sakura's hollow laughter rang in the silence around her and drifted out into the night's air. She moved with the quickness of a zombie as she pulled her lighter from a vest pocket and light the parchment on fire. Her laughter was a byproduct of her pain and frustration. She really felt like crying. A silver haired, mask covered face popped into her mind. It had been his writing. She could recognize his hurried brush strokes anywhere. It always reminded her of chicken scratch.

'_I hate you with every fiber of my being right now Kakashi…' _

As she looked up she noticed her masked examiner approached her.

"Phase two starts now."

'…_can't they even give me time to breathe…?'_

Sakura had no energy to block the incoming blow. She fell into blissful unconsciousness with her last thought being….

'_What the hell!'_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Author's Footnote: **

I wanted something totally different than the usual "Forest of Death" trial. I figured stealth would have to be a prerequisite for the ANBU exam so…here was my idea!

Ok, hm, I'm totally making things up as I go so…Next chappy! The mental part of the exam! Oh, yeah!

Why is she tied to a chair? Who is that whispering in her ear? Why is she seeing these images? Wait, some of them never happened…right? Why the hell does keep asking her about that stupid scroll!

There might be some angst, remember Naruto had nightmares after his exam and as you can tell it wasn't from the first part, but I'm a happy-happy type person and I wanted to try my hand at my own version of Sakura so don't expect her to drown in her sorrows!

**Well Thanks for reading and thanks to all who have reviewed! Your kind words have made this heart all a flutter!**


	5. Head Strong

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto I just like to write my insanely obsessed Kaka/Saku fanfiction…**

**Author's Note:** **Sorry it's so short, read the Footnote to find out why!**

_**Chapter 5: Head Strong**_

She was near the outskirts of Konoha staring at the backside of a 12 year old Uchiha Sasuke. Tears were streaming down her face as she professed her love to the dark haired boy. She was desperately trying to persuade him to stay.

"Please, don't go. I love you Sasuke! If you stay, I promise to do everything I can to make you happy! So, please don't go!" Hot tears were streaming down her face. Sobs wracked her body.

'_Didn't this already happen? Isn't Sasuke dead?'_

The dark haired boy turned his cold stare to her over his shoulder.

"You say you love me Sakura, but can you prove it?" She felt that she did love him. She loved him with all of her heart and she had for a very long time.

"Yes, of course Sasuke-kun. I'll do anything! Just please tell me what I can do to make you stay!"

'_Was this right?'_

"Tell me what the scroll said Sakura and I'll stay." She was confused now.

"Scroll, what scroll Sasuke-kun?" 12 year old Sasuke turned to face her with his blood red sharingan eyes piercing her own. The cursed seal leaked from its spot on his shoulder and slowly crept over his face. His sneer was evil incarnate.

"Tell me what the scroll said Sakura; do not play dumb with me!"

'_This isn't right…it didn't happen this way. Am I dreaming?'_

"Wait, you're not Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun is dead! I'm not 12 years old either damn it, I'm 24!" Sakura screamed at the boy in front of her who in turn cackled while closing the distance between them.

'_If this is a dream, wake up damn it! Come on, wake up!'_

The vision before her began to swirl and blur. Soon she found herself sitting in the dark strapped to a chair. Her body ached, burned, and possibly bled all over. Her hands were tied painfully behind her back. Suddenly, she felt like she wasn't alone. The whisper near her left ear confirmed her fears.

"I'm known to break a person without even laying a single finger on them. A young one like you will have no defense against me. Resign yourself to your fate. Tell me what was written in the scroll!"

'That sounds an awful lot like Morino Ibiki…' Just as she realized this something else hit her and this new bit of information made her stomach drop. She felt like crying, but instead that hollow laughter from before returned and it echoed in the darkness around them.

'…_oh…. My…god…. He can't be serious, can he?' _

Her body ached and she was so tired. She knew where this was going and it angered her even more if that was possible. She would have stamped her feet like a little child if she was able to, but in her tied up position the attempt was futile.

'_Whose bright idea was this? How the hell am I supposed to take this seriously?'_

"I can make you relive your worst nightmares and even create a few new ones. Would you like that? Why don't I give you a taste of what I can do and then see if you feel like talking shall we?"

'_I swear to Kami Kakashi the next time I see you I'll…'_

Sakura's train of thought was completely derailed once her vision blurred yet again. She was still strapped to her chair, but instead of being surrounded by darkness she was enveloped in a memory, a memory she didn't want to see.

"What makes you think that you can stop me? I have the same abilities as you! My strength is fueled by bloodlust and power; yours is backed by a sad notion of justice and honor. Kakashi-sensei, you are nothing to me now!"

Sasuke's chakra began to visibly twist and turn around his body. The sheer force sent the silver haired ninja sliding back through the dirt yards behind him. The masked man stood his ground as the wind whipped his hair wildly, a hand raised to shield his dark and blood red eye.

"I helped make you and l sure as hell intend to break you Sasuke!"

Sakura could only sit and watch desperately from the sidelines still strapped to her chair. It was rather odd to see the scene before her, watching herself brace her body from the forces beside Naruto.

Sasuke let out a maniacal laugh that resembled a guttural howl. They watched in horror as the black marks covering his body spread and changed form along with his body. The sound of ripping flesh could be heard as two huge clawed hand like wings sprouted from his back.

Kakashi's eyes widen in shock. Naruto had never divulged Sasuke's cursed seal phase two form to any of them. He had kept the details of the fight hidden within, too ashamed and too disappointed in his old rival to let the others know. It was done more for Sakura's benefit than anyone.

The real Sakura tried to force her eyes closed during the transformation, but a voice and a sharp pain behind her neck forced her lids to stay open.

"You will watch, you will watch and relive that pain if you are not going to tell me what I want to know. This can all stop now if you tell me what was written in that scroll."

The voice was low and calm, a contradiction to what she felt. She had been utterly horrified to learn of her "true love's" new powers and form. She had for the first time in her life been frightened of Uchiha Sasuke the boy that had stolen her heart and in that instant her mind.

"Kakashi-sensei, your no match for him like this, let me fight him!"

Naruto had fought his way through the wind and whirling sand to Kakashi's side. The older shinobi didn't spare his teammate a glance as he dug his sandaled feet into the ground.

Sakura held her breath in her chair waiting for what she knew to happen.

Kakashi did a short series of seals and then he put his left hand on his right wrist. His one hand began to glow a whitish blue color. Energy circled around his fist, forming his signature move, the lighting edge.

Sakura heard the voice she had been expecting to hear.

"You must be getting slow in your old age sensei…"

In a blink of an eye, before the flare of Kakashi's hand had fully formed, the monstrosity formally known as Sasuke charged forward. Clawed fist met covered face and with an inhuman amount of strength Kakashi was thrown back through tree trunk after tree trunk. He had finally hit the side of the mountain that stopped his flight. His bloodied and bruised body slumped to the floor exposing the newly formed crater in the mountain side.

It hurt like hell to see and feel the waves of murderous intent that poured off her first love. It squeezed her heart to know that his blood lust was directed at them. She had left these memories behind a closed door that she no longer held a key to. She never wanted to think of these things much less see and feel them again.

She watched as her memory self rushed through the trees toward Kakashi's position. It had taken Naruto shaking her shoulders and yelling in her face to do so. She remembered praying to Kami that he was still alive.

Sakura's chest constricted as she watched Naruto's chakra flow crimson in color, his blue eyes changing to match his energy. She didn't want to watch what followed. She would give anything to not be able to witness her two best friend's claw and rip at each other. It had been hard enough the first time.

As the first savage blows were traded and Naruto's shoulder was reduced to a bloody mass she turned her head to the side. A rough hand forcefully turned her head back and the blade of the weapon pierced the back of her neck. She could feel her warm blood trickle down the length of her back and then there was that voice again.

"It can all stop now; just tell me what I want. What is a little information compared to the pain your feeling right now. What are a few words compared to a life time of memories. I can show you more. I will show you more if you don't cooperate, now tell me what I want."

His last sentence was punctuated with the tip of his weapon forced just a tad bit further into the base of her neck. Sakura never let out a sound as the memory continued before her, but her insides curdled as she watched Sasuke turn to her memory self and move in for the kill.

It started with the inhalation of a sharp breath, next the burning of her eyes, then a choked back sob and finally a lone traitorous tear ran down the slope of her cheek. She watched for the second time as Naruto's resengan drilled a hole through the last Uchiha's stomach only to blow out an even larger hole through his back.

She watched yet again in a state of shock and horror as the dark haired boy's body was thrown brutally back by the blast and the look of sick realization on the blonde haired boy's face crumbled her defenses. The single tear turned into a Tsunami as her chest heaved and her bound shoulders shook.

"You helped kill the man you loved and forced the one that loved you to take his life. Look at you; you are a pathetic excuse for a ninja! Look at your self! You just stood there on the side lines; even your ex-sensei had enough guts to face your enemy even when he knew he was outmatched! You might as well tell me what I want because Konoha doesn't need a pathetic excuse for a Kunoichi like you defending it…!"

His words washed over her like acid as she watched her memory self cradle the dead boy's body in her arms. His brutal truth had hit a raw nerve; those had been the exact thoughts that had raced through her mind as she had watched her Sasuke-kun fly through the air the first time.

Her bindings bit into her flesh and she could feel the blood dampen her clothes all over her yet again. Her emotional pain mixed with her injuries and produced a clouded sense of reality. She felt the metallic taste in her mouth from biting down on her lower lip. Her sanity had reached its breaking point and she was a hairs breath away from spilling the ridiculous contents of that worthless scroll.

She watched her memory self pitifully crawl over to her fallen sensei. She watched as he turned to look at the carnage. She witnessed the pain that flashed for a split second over his eyes. Witnessing her ex-sensei's slight vulnerability for the first time broke something inside her even more so than the howl of grief Naruto emitted.

Her jaw unclenched and her mouth opened with words about to be spilled from her lips.

'_I can't take anymore, I can't do this… that scroll isn't worth this damn pain!'_

"T-the s-scroll…"

Sakura watched as Kakashi sat up and stared at the gruesome scene blankly. She felt bile rise to her throat and she forced it down.

"I-it s-said…"

Sakura watched as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her memory self's shoulders and she watched how she gave in to his comfort.

Then her own thoughts flashed before her eyes inside her head.

'_As long as he remembers never to give up and no matter what that there are people rooting for him...' _

She had understood Naruto's hidden meaning then. Next an image of a little yellow bell in her hand surfaced.

'_I thought I taught you how to look beneath the underneath…'_

The images cleared from her mind and she was left staring at her memory self still crying into a green vest.

'_They believe in me.'_

She felt another sharp pain in her neck reminding her of the other presence in the room.

"You were saying."

Then a memory of her self sitting alone on top of her roof the first night back from that horrible mission surfaced. That's when she remembered her silent promise.

'_I will get stronger. I will not be helpless and I will not be protected. This time I will train and give it my all. This time I won't do it because I want to bring anyone back. I'll do it for myself!'_

Flashes of her training with Tsunade surfaced next. Memories surfaced of her broken bones and her blood spilled while under the iron fist of the Godiame.

'_I've gone through hell...'_

The voice by her ear was menacing.

"You were saying." Her voice was slightly hoarse when she spoke.

'The scroll…"

'_I've come so far…'_

"The scroll, it said…'

'_They believe in me…damn it… I believe in my self!'_

When she spoke next her voice rose with every word. Confidence exploded from every pore of her bruised, battered and bleeding body. Ibiki almost smiled.

"…it said… that you are a sorry sadistic son of a bitch that needs to stop asking questions that he'll never get a fucking answer to!"

She was tired, she was bleeding and she was fed up. She just wished for the sweet, sweet bliss of unconsciousness. So she did the only thing she could think of. Sakura struggled wildly like a cat that fell into a bathtub of water.

In her fit the chair tipped over backwards and in her descent she prayed with all her might that her head would hit hard enough, head trauma be damned. As pain enveloped her and the vision of Morino Ibiki's face blurred to darkness Sakura Haruno smiled. Her last thoughts were…

'_In your face you sick bastard…' _

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Author's Footnote:**

Holy Cow that chapter was hard to write! I was at a loss on how to do the mental exam. I knew I wanted it to be interrogation but man I don't even know where half of this stuff came from! It's safe to say I'm only happy with the end…hope it's still an enjoyable read though.

Ok! Next chapter, let's see…

Sakura wakes up from knocking herself silly!

Where is she! Did she pass? Is that Naruto and Kakashi? She's being put where!

**Next up, Rest and No Relaxation!**

**Thank You for reading! Huge Thank You to all who have reviewed! Please feel free to stop in again to check out the next chapter!**


	6. Large and Growly Bear! I hate mornings!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto. I am just an obsessed KakaSaku fangirl, but then again can someone 27 really be considered a "fangirl?" How about "fanlady"? Ok, so neither sounds dignified…**

**Author's note: This chapter is somewhat short but for good reason I was busy doing this…**

**A KakaSaku Music Video featuring an older Sakura. If you're interested in viewing it just go to my profile for the link!**

Ok enough of my useless and pretty shameless plug on with the story!

_**Chapter 6: Large and Growly Bear! I hate mornings!**_

As consciousness burst forth upon Sakura, her body twitched. It was still reacting to the lingering memory of the previous events. Her side lurched forward and her last thoughts slipped past her lips.

"…bastard…"

"D-Did Sakura-chan j-just call me a bastard?"

She swore she could hear a familiar chuckling coming from behind the first voice. It hurt to even try to pry her eyes open. The fluorescent lighting burned into her pupils as her lashes fluttered.

Before she could even take in the color of the ceiling above her she found blue orbs staring down upon her and they were a little too close at that. She shakily brought up a weak hand to his cheek, intent to push his face away.

"…N-Naruto…" Her voice came out in more of a whine than anything.

Naruto getting the wrong idea pressed her shaking hand lovingly onto his cheek and stayed where he was. Sakura gave up and settled to turn her face away from her friend to gaze at the other visitor in the room.

Kakashi stood with his arms crossed while leaning against the wall. He gave her a little hand raise and an eye crinkle. She smiled in return; it was nice to be back in a familiar place with people who weren't out to kill her. The exam had taken a lot out of her; even though her cuts and bruises had been healed she was still exhausted.

'_The exam…'_

"Sakura-chan, I've been worried sick! I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up since last night! Well, this morning really, but it was still dark outside so I kind of still consider it night time…."

"How'd I do?"

"H-Huh?" Sapphire eyes blinked down at her confusedly.

"I believe she means her exam Naruto." Kakashi pushed off from the wall to walk forward. He quickly swiped the abandoned stool from behind Naruto's rump. He pulled it up beside her head and slumped down into a slouch, hands ever present in his pockets.

"That, dear Sakura-chan is why I am here." His cheery façade faltered as he took in the glare the disheveled pink haired woman sent him.

"Hmph, you're not here because you were worried about me? I should have known someone forced you to…scroll writing bastard…"

Kakashi's silver eyebrow rose to his hairline in utter shock at his former students use of fowl language directed at…him self no less.

'_Bet the sorry hentai reading blockhead thought I forgot about that little tid-bit…'_

Naruto laughed his head off. Kakashi was finally the one in the woman's bad graces instead of himself. Once the older ninja regained his senses he nervously scratched the back of his head and let out a few forced laughs. Sakura was still glaring daggers at him from her prone position on the hospital bed.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Sakura-chan must have meant you earlier and not me Kakashi! Looks like you're in real deep shi…" Naruto was silenced with a gloved hand upside the back of his head compliments of the shinobi sitting to his right.

"You know it's very unbecoming of a lady to use such foul language, I believe you've been spending a little too much time around our blonde friend here."

She wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"I never said I was a lady and you are far from a gentleman…reading your pathetic Icha-Icha…July 23rd…I hope Ero-sennin gets writers block for the rest of the damn year!"

Kakashi looked scandalized, but hastily recovered under the guise of a few coughs into his hand.

"Well, I was not worried about you Sakura because I knew that you could take care of yourself. Now, do you want to hear how you faired or would you like me to be on my way since you don't seem to be too thrilled with my presence." Kakashi's voice held a slight edge to it.

"I suppose you can stay… granted that you are going to tell me I passed, because if you have any intention of telling me I failed then you can just walk out that door right now…"

Kakashi shook his head sadly with his arms crossed over his chest.

'_Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…but she did have one hell of a night. I'll let it slide…for now.'_

"You are to report to ANBU HQ, room 2h at 7am tomorrow morning for your orientation briefing. Don't forget to bring your pass with you or you won't be able to pass through the seal."

Naruto launched himself at her as Sakura flew up to a sitting position taking in the good news. She was so ecstatic that she didn't try to throw off Naruto's bone crushing hug.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! You made it! Congratulations! You're one of us now!"

"T-Thank you N-Naruto…air…" Naruto let her go and smiled sheepishly. Then he sighed and spoke.

"Well, hate to hug and run but I'm supposed to take Ichigo to the park this afternoon. Oh, Hinata sends her love. She said she's sorry she couldn't wait with me, but she had things to take care of with Neji this morning. You know Hyuuga stuff…"

Sakura was well aware of the Hyuuga Clan issues. It had only been recently that Hinata had given over her position as head to Neji. There were still some in the clan who disagreed with the pearly eyed Kunoichi's decision. They do say that over coming adversity is never easy…

"Give her and Ichigo my love and tell her that I'll come by later this week."

Naruto leaned in to give her a hug good-bye, this time not so tight. Naruto looked back to Kakashi sitting behind him and then whispered in her ear secretively.

"I believed in you too Sakura-chan, but don't let Kakashi fool you. He's the one who called me and told me that you'd been brought in. I think he was worried about you too."

Sakura smiled widely and returned the hug. She watched Naruto slap Kakashi's shoulder in a good-bye as he walked by.

"See ya Sakura-chan, Kakashi."

Sakura said a cheery good-bye while Kakashi only put up a hand and waved it over his shoulder once. Then she watched him get up from his stool.

"Well, guess that's my queue as well."

She knew he would 'poof' any second now, but she had just a few questions that needed to be answered first. She reached out her hand like the strike of lightening and grabbed his wrist before he could get any further in his departure. He stopped, looked down at his wrist, and then at her questioningly.

"Please, if you're not busy, please stay. I have a few questions that I'm curious about and since you are the all wise all knowing Hatake Kakashi, the famous Copy…." Kakashi glared at her and interrupted.

"I told you before that flattery does not work on me Sakura, try again."

Sakura sighed suppressing a growl.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Will you stay though, come on please? I'm pretty sure you can answer all my questions seeing as how you're an ANBU captain and all and seeing as how I don't see any other ANBU personnel standing in my room…"

She gave him her best smile and he sighed dejectedly as he retook his stool.

"You are in luck… I happen to have the rest of the day off." He re-crossed his arms and raised a brow in wait.

Sakura's smile widened.

"Great! Ok, first question, when do I get my tattoo?" Sakura had not meant to say it like she had a present that she couldn't wait to open. It was just that she had seen Naruto and Kakashi's tattoo on more than one occasion and she had decided that the dark swirl wouldn't look too terrible inked on her own skin. Kakashi merely chuckled as he replied.

"Are you sure you wanted to join to help save lives and not just for the body art?"

Sakura scoffed at the idea.

"Of course not, how could you say such a thing!"

Kakashi shrugged a shoulder and raised a gloved hand to his chin feigning thought.

"Routinely it's done after your Orientation briefing, so you are in luck. You should be getting yours tomorrow."

Kakashi was almost certain that Sakura's eyes had just sparkled. She shook her head to clear her daze to fire her next question.

"Is sword training mandatory and if so is there a class that teaches it?"

"Mandatory, yes, although it is required as an essential piece of your equipment and part of your new uniform it is not mandatory to use in battle. I believe you are better suited to your fists and kunai, no?"

"That's good to hear, but is there training? I have always thought sword fighting was rather interesting."

"Yes, I could see how you would think so. It is rather a fluid sort of art form. Training is scheduled by your Squad Captain. It's usually given during your personal time off and your sensei is up to your Captain's discretion."

Sakura found this to be rather odd. If it was required why not have the training taught in a dojo type setting with a sword master. Kakashi, ever the mind reader decided to explain further.

"You will learn that as ANBU most missions are unexpected and instantaneous. With this irregular type scheduling it would be hard to have training in the type of setting you're no doubt thinking of. It is just easier and more convenient for the squad and the team member if they are taught this way. Depending on your squad captain, he/she could teach you him or herself and also during missions if time and the mission permits."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully mulling over his words.

'_Guess he's right, but then again when isn't he?'_

"Any more questions lingering inside that head of yours?"

Sakura smirked at him.

"Last one, how did you know when I was brought in here and now that I think about it, why did you stay when you could of just had Naruto tell me when I woke up?

Kakashi remained in his cool collected stated sitting there with his arms crossed lazily regarding her from his position next to her bed. The slight eye twitch would have gone unnoticed by anyone else, but Haruno Sakura was known to have eyes like a hawk.

It always came in handy when pressing an enemy for information; she had gotten rather good at interrogation, but still thousands of years away from Morino Ibiki who shall forever remain in her blackest of books. Kakashi's voice as usual betrayed not the slightest bit of emotion.

"I happened to be sitting on my roof reading when they brought you in. You do remember that I happen to live within eye sight of here."

"But, it had to be well passed one in the morning when they brought me in; surely you don't stay up reading that late…"

It seemed like she was learning new things about this man everyday, but this new fact didn't settle too well with her.

'_That can't be healthy…'_ He seemed to pick up on her thoughts and hurriedly went on to her last question.

"I stayed here because although I knew that you were quite capable of passing the exam, when they brought you in you were more or less a bloodied rag doll Sakura."

This made her forget her previous thoughts of explaining to the older ninja why prolonged lack of sleep can be hazardous to one's health. She knew Kakashi was well aware of the facts, obviously he just chose to ignore them. His current words were the closest thing she was going to get to an open admission of the man worrying about her.

"So you are human! I can't believe you were actually worried about me." She gave him her cheekiest grin. He glared.

"I'm beginning to think that I made a wrong decision in coming here much less staying."

She smiled sheepishly at him and decided not to push her luck.

"Sorry, sorry, I am grateful that you came and that you stayed. You have to understand it's just a bit of a shock to the system you know. This is the first time I've been in the hospital where you actually stayed around till I was awake. I remember the last I was in here. The only clue that you had dropped by was that daisy you left. The nurse had to tell me "some cute silver haired ninja" dropped it off or I would have kept on thinking that it came from Lee-san.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose.

"Cute?"

She forced the blush from her face and tried to nonchalantly wave the word off.

"Eh, that was what she said, although I don't believe "cute" is a relative term in your case."

Kakashi simply stared at a loss for words. For one he was waiting on some elaboration from her and two he was slightly shocked that Sakura would be so bold as to say anything on the subject of his attractiveness or lack there of. Sakura took in his look and started back peddling with her words.

"W-well, you see "cute" is used when describing puppies or something and we all know you're no puppy…not that I'm implying that you're old or anything!"

By this time a look of utter horror crossed her face, inwardly Kakashi was laughing at her state but outwardly his brow rose and he crossed his arms, intent to fluster her even more. He was enjoying the show.

"I mean it's not like your old enough to be my father or anything, at least that's what I told Ino after she called you old… But she still thinks that you're pretty hot for an old guy! But she has Chouji now anyway and I can't believe I just told you that…she's so going to kill me…ok shutting up now…"

Silence filled the room as Sakura tried in vain to still her beating heart. Her face was as red as a tomato. Kakashi took in the fact that unbeknownst to him a certain blonde Kunoichi, a certainly younger blonde Kunoichi had looked at him as more than her best friend's sensei/team leader.

'_When did this occur?' _

Kakashi sat in deep thought, trying to bring up any stray memory that would confirm this new information. Surprisingly enough he couldn't think of a single instance.

'_Women are a mystery…'_

Sakura's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Ok…well, that's all of my questions. So, I am truly grateful for you being here and all Kakashi , but I believe it's only fair that you should get some sleep as well. You know, 7.5 hours is the recommended time and if you've been here all night…"

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly while putting both his hands up to stop her.

"Hai, Hai. I'm going, I'm going." He rose from his stool and walked toward the door.

"Kakashi?" His hand was already on the doorknob when he turned back toward her.

"Hm?" She was scooting up further in her bed as she gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks." He gave her an eye crinkle and a wave and then he was gone.

Sakura flopped back on her bed. She couldn't wait to get her tattoo!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Author's Footnote:**

Ok sorry for the short chapter, not much in it, I hope I didn't disappoint.

Next chapter

Sakura learns sword fighting! Her sensei looks familiar… Sakura begins to think this person maybe a very bad influence! Why does Inner Sakura sound like Ino!

Next up!

Meet The Squad!

**Thank You for reading or scanning through! Big hugs to all my previous reviewers!**


	7. Down boy! Down!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto, I'm just obsessed.**

_**Chapter 7: Down boy! Down!**_

A familiar shock of silver hair sat amongst his conversating fellows. Nights like these when the four walls of his apartment had become too much for him, Kakashi found he could always find solace in this local bar where like minded ninja tend to flock. A drink would always ease his mind and his company was always welcome among this group of peers.

Asuma feigned interest in Gai's extravagant tale of his previous mission, how that man could make delivering a scroll sound exciting Kakashi had no idea. Anko rolled her eyes at the thick browed man's every word while munching on her dango sticks.

Genma was busy chatting up an unfortunate female he happened to snag. The poor woman had been innocently passing by. Raidou sat sipping his drink while inconspicuously peering out of the corner of his eye toward his toothpick wielding friend. Suddenly Kakashi had a disturbing thought…

'_I hope he's not taking notes, surely there are better examples around…'_

Kakashi did a sweep of the table with his one visible eye and reconsidered. It was probably safe to say that other than the bearded man and the kunoichi with the red eyes the rest were used to being alone, him self included.

It wasn't to say that they didn't believe in things such as love, at least he knew that he did, it was just easier this way what with the job description and all. Excessive threat of death while on duty was not something most partners wanted in a love match. This suited them and him just fine, except on nights like these of course.

You had those who would reach out and grab whoever they could get their hands on, this being the "Genma" type and then you had the rest who would drown their loneliness amongst their friends and a warm bottle of sa'ke.

Types like Asuma and Kurenia were rare indeed. It had been years now and still these two were always seen together whenever they were both in the village. It was sad but true that most shinobi who chose 'friends with benefits' fizzled out after a short time, but not these two.

Kakashi secretly guessed that the old 'friends with benefits' had developed into something much deeper. It was evident in their shared looks and small touches; they weren't kidding anyone but themselves.

Kakashi also guessed that if Kurenai hadn't been a kunoichi Asuma might had popped the question way before hand, but seeing how she was and a very talented one at that he could understand the mans unwillingness. Kurenai definitely was not the stay at home type, she valued her service to the village more than her own life, much the same as him self. There would be no little bearded ruby eyed ruggrats in the future.

Just because the Copy Ninja had no time for love didn't mean the loneliness never got the best of him. On those nights when the Icha-Icha world would not suffice, he would go the "Genma" route, but unlike the sandy haired heartbreaker Kakashi would not mislead his company. He would tell them what he wanted and what they should expect of him in the future.

Seeing the two women across from him and even the blushing pretty young thing on Genma's lap had Kakashi yearning to be with someone from the opposite sex. He may be an elite ninja of the hidden leaf, but he was a man first and foremost.

He took a slow sip of his drink as his eye cast around the crowded room. Most of the faces here tonight were unfamiliar and that was a good thing in his book. As his eye spanned to the left, his eye line caught on a pair of devastatingly sexy feminine legs turned his way. His eye caught on the blood red nail polish on the toes that were wrapped in black leather sandals.

His drink lay forgotten in his hand, which had paused between his lips and the wooden surface of the table. His dark orb drank in the toned calf to the slightly muscled bit of thigh that lay exposed beneath a short curtain of silky black material. The side pan of her legs was visible to his eye and so was her back. The woman was turned toward the bar at the waist.

Kakashi took this opportunity to study his subjects shape unnoticed. He could see clearly the swell of her hip and the dip in her waist.

'_I think I found my companion for the night…if she'll have me of course.'_

Kakashi silently calculated his maneuvers before resting his eye on his targets swept up hair…

…her vividly bright pink swept up hair.

"Oh shit…"

The words spilled from his mouth in less than a whisper but the ever keen ears of one Matio Gai picked up on his slip. Gai turned to his eternal rival with interest. It was very rare to hear such words come from his silver haired friend, especially when they were not in a competition at the moment.

"Kakashi, what has you riled up my friend?"

Kakashi quickly snapped out of his stupefied daze, but not before half the table had followed his line of eyesight. Asuma hurriedly put two and two together and patted his long time friend on the shoulder, part in comfort and part in amusement. His voice held only the slightest hint of laughter when he spoke.

"Oh don't feel so bad Kakashi, it's not like she's a little girl anymore…course I don't think I have to tell you that considering the way you were just staring at her."

Kurenai elbowed her companion in the side all the while displaying a grin that matched his own. Gai's eyebrows rose once he finally caught on to what had happened. His teeth glittered as he smiled and he clapped Kakashi's back rather roughly in his excitement.

"So it seems that the spring time of love has touched even you my friend!"

Kakashi swore he heard the word "lust" fall from Anko's lips, but chose to ignore it the same way he chose to ignore the rest of the table at the moment. So, he had been caught ogling his former student and ex-teammate, worst things had happened to him…but even they couldn't contend with the bout of shame he felt right now.

'_She's a sweet innocent little girl of 24….ok so maybe she's not a little girl anymore and ok maybe I did just have thoughts of a sexual nature directed toward her….but that was before I knew it was her…'_

During Kakashi's mental rant, he failed to notice Anko spilling the beans to the worst loudmouth at the table and his trusty sidekick. Genma jerked his head in Kakashi's direction and then looked over to the woman talking to her red haired friend at the bar.

Genma whispered to Raidou and the next second the russet haired ninja was off in a guise of getting himself another drink. Kakashi was just about to get up to make his exit only to be pulled down by Asuma who had just caught sight of their tables missing occupant.

"I think you should stick around for a few more minutes, you never know who's gonna drop by."

The drink was obviously affecting his reaction time because in normal circumstances he would have seen what was coming. Usually he would have been two steps ahead of their little scheme. Unfortunately Kakashi was slightly intoxicated and even some of the greatest ninja's senses were dulled due to the drink's watery influence.

As Kakashi reached forward to polish off the rest of his bottle, two shadows descended upon him. He looked up to find Haruno Sakura beaming down on him with a somewhat questioning look in her emerald eyes. Raidou was right beside her smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Kakashi, Raidou here said you were looking for me. Is there something you wanted?"

Genma burst into hysterical laughter causing the woman on his lap to bounce around with it. Anko sneered drunkenly, Gai gave Kakashi his famous "Beautiful Beast of Konoha" smile, Kurenai had to look away from the scene to keep her composure and Asuma was trying not to choke on his smoke. Kakashi to his credit, amidst the reactions stayed calm. He droopily looked up at her with a smile.

"Yes actually, I just wanted to remind you that it was room 2h tomorrow. I thought I might have said 2b instead."

Kakashi wasn't the only one surprised and somewhat impressed with his answer. He caught all their reactions out of the corner of his eye and smirked inwardly.

'_Shinobi rule #17: always expect the unexpected.' _

"Oh, I remember and you said 2h not 2b."

Sakura's piercing gaze scrutinized her friend closer. She looked from the one empty bottle of sake to the half empty one beside it. They both rested in front of Kakashi. She raised a pink eyebrow.

"D-Did you drink all that yourself?"

He nodded his head in the affirmative and that's when she noticed his dark eye looked slightly glazed over. Raidou took his seat again since the show was evidently over. The rest of his friends went back to their respective conversations as Kakashi rose from his chair intent on leaving yet again. Sakura stood there and watched his legs wobble just the tinniest bit as he got up.

"You know, I was just on my way out myself. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

This got the tables attention again. Sakura didn't seem to notice. She knew that the man could take on hordes of enemy ninja blindfolded, wounded and without any weapons but she had never seen the ninja drunk before and figured she might come in handy. Besides she didn't mind his company and her house was in the same direction. Kakashi seemed to think it over and then shrugged in a why-the-hell-not sort of way.

The two made their way toward the exit while the collective looked on in shock. Genma was the first to break the stony silence.

"No fucking way... He's not, he's not that lucky…"

His "squeeze" rolled her eyes as the rest considered his words. Apparently they all came to the same opinion.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much to Sakura's surprise it didn't look like she was needed after all. He seemed to be walking just fine and even managed to have a small conversation with her. He had been the one to engage first and that had surprised her.

"Are you sure you should have been out drinking? You were just recently released from the hospital you know." Sakura scoffed at his words.

"As long as it's in moderation there's no harm. You should remember that next time your out with your friends."

Sakura heard him mumble something under his breath about his said "friends" but she couldn't make it out. Kakashi had his hands in his pockets while staring up at the moon as they strolled down the main street of the village. The night breeze was refreshing considering the smoke filled environment they had just exited.

"What was that all about with Genma earlier? Why were they all acting…weird when I asked you what you wanted?" Sakura studied his profile as they continued to walk. She noticed the faint twitch of his eye. Something was up.

Kakashi had hoped that Sakura wouldn't have noticed or at least that she wouldn't have mentioned it. There was no way in hell he was going to tell her that he had picked her exclusively out of every woman in the bar as his choice to escort him home. He felt his eye twitch as he realized that inadvertently that was exactly what she was doing.. Sure, it wasn't with the intention that he had first fantasized, but here she was all the same. He quickly stomped down his traitorous thoughts. He felt dirty, "Genma" dirty and that wasn't a nice thing.

"…Nothing…absolutely nothing." Sakura knew this was a bold face lie, but she also knew that there was utterly no way to drag the truth out of him. She sighed audibly as they rounded the corner and came upon his apartment complex.

Kakashi headed straight for his stairs without looking back. The only sign of a good-bye he gave her was a wave of his hand over his shoulder. Sakura was slightly irked at his behavior but she figured that was just his way and decided to let it be. She continued on the path to her own living quarters.

Kakashi sighed as he walked the short distance up the stairs. He hadn't looked at her or even made a sound as he had departed. Normally he wouldn't have been so rude, but it was for her own good and his. He had been afraid of the traitorous words that might have come out after having that short little episode in the bar.

If he had looked upon her, even for a second with the sort of eyes he had before he knew he would have asked her to accompany him. There was absolutely no way he was going to let that happen.

Kakashi thought that Sakura would probably be disgusted and that she would no doubt think him to be more of a dirty old pervert than she probably already thought he was due to his obsession with his books.

Besides, she wasn't just any woman, she was Haruno Sakura. He had seen her for the first time as something desirable yes, but she was definitely off limits in his case. Kakashi sighed and his traitorous thoughts were spoken aloud as he closed his door.

"I bet it would have been something…"

_'A shinobi cannot live on Icha-Icha alone...'_

Those were Kakashi's thoughts as he sought out his most trusted volume intent on a little midnight "reading".

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Author's Footnote:**

…Author has massive nosebleed and faints while picturing aforementioned deed in head…

Ok so, at first this was going to end up as a one shot story but I later realized how well it fit into this one if I changed a few things and well…! Plus I felt bad since the last chapter was so short so here's to two updates in one day!

Ok for real this time, I promise…

Next Chapter

Sakura learns sword fighting! Her sensei looks familiar…Sakura begins to think this person maybe a very bad influence!

Why does Inner Sakura sound like Ino!

Next up!

Meet The Squad!

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Sword Play Can Be Fun!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto. I'm just an obsessed fanfiction writer!**

_**Chapter 8: Sword Play Can Be Fun!**_

The ANBU Orientation briefing had been rather long but sort of fun in the process. Sure she had been given the obligatory stack of paperwork to fill out, but she had also been given a blank mask to paint, a new uniform to try on, a new sword to pick out and last but not least her well anticipated tattoo.

Sakura was now fully clad from head to toe in ANBU fashion complete with a new sword on her back. The skin on her left arm was still a little raw when she donned her newly created mask. It was the sort of mask that Haku had once worn except at the top she had carved the leaf symbol and the only paint on the white mask were two vertical pink thick lines beneath each eye slit.

Currently Sakura was on her way to room 3b to meet her new squad. She had to admit that she was slightly nervous. No matter what she would have to fight along side these new strangers and there was certainly going to be a time when she would have to place her life in their hands.

Thoughts of the first team she ever joined as a ninja entered her mind as she walked down the empty corridor. A small sad smile found its way to her features as she walked into the designated room.

The lone occupant turned and faced her. The masked woman sat silently in her position seated at the round table. Sakura took in the sight of the long purple hair and the familiar cat mask. There was no mistaking it; this was Nozomu Sasaki, the very woman who had tried to slice her into tiny little pieces during the exam the other day.

Sakura watched as the woman pulled her mask on top of her head, Sakura did the same and they both shared a knowing smile. Sasaki was the first to speak.

"You have a nice talent. I have to say I didn't see it coming."

The older woman seemed pleasant enough. Sakura took the seat across from her and held out her hand.

"Thanks, well I had to do something; your skills with the sword are exceptional. Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you."

The woman extended her hand and Sakura noticed she had a firm grip just like her own.

"Thank you, Nozomu Sasaki, but you can call me Saki."

Jus then another masked individual stepped into the room behind her. Sakura turned around as Sasaki greeted their new arrival.

"Yajima! You're early; meet our new fourth, Haruno Sakura. Sakura this is Akiko Yajima."

Akiko Yajima pushed his mask to the right side of his head. He quickly reminded Sakura of a younger version of Umino Iruka, but without the scar across the bridge of his nose. He came closer and they shook hands and they shared a smile. She had to admit even his smile reminded her of the gentle ex-school teacher. Yajima took the seat next to Sakura.

Sakura's mother always told her that you could learn a lot from first impressions, but Sakura had learned from her many life experiences that this was not always the case. The members of team 7 were a perfect example.

At first glance Nozomu Sasaki was a normal kind woman, but she held air about her that whispered strength both in mind and body. Sakura felt that she was one of the few people that knew the true face of Nozomu Sasaki, having gone up against the skilled woman in battle. When her sword came unsheathed she left behind her womanly façade to unleash a cold metal furry, and that same fire reflected in her brownish black eyes.

She could only guess that the same applied to the man sitting beside her. Akiko Yajima, unlike Sasaki, looked to be about Sakura's age, if not one or two years older. Sakura had a rough estimate of how long Sasaki had been in the division because of what little knowledge she had been told about the woman all those years ago, but she could only guess in Yajima's case. She wondered if he too preferred to use the sword or if he had other talents hidden under that boyish smile.

"I still can't believe you got past Tobo like that. To have such strength as a weapon, boy I envy you Haruno Sakura."

"Please call me Sakura, Yajima, but is it not against rules to discuss exam information?"

"Yes it is, but when it's just among the participants of that specific exam then its ok."

Yajima openly laughed at Sakura's look of confusion. Sasaki took it upon herself to help out their befuddled fourth.

"You see Sakura, Yajima here was also one of your opponents during the exam."

Needless to say, Sakura was still confused.

'_But, I don't remember…'_

Then her eyes took in the mask resting on the side of the young man's head. She carefully studied it while squeezing her brain to try to make some form of a connection. After a full minute of searching through the flashes in her mind, while her two team mates patiently waited, it came to her.

'_A red and white dog mask…oh shit.' _

Sakura had indeed caught a glimpse of such a mask that night. It had passed under her gaze for only the slightest of seconds before it went sailing by and….into that blast seal. Confusion changed to comprehension, which quickly turned to mortification. Yajima picked up on it and waved her thoughts off.

"Eh, no big deal, I'm still alive and in one piece, besides I'm sure you're gonna be paying me back soon since you're our new medic right?"

Sakura smiled gratefully in return.

'_If Yajima can forgive me for almost killing him and Sasaki doesn't hold a grudge for getting the upper hand like I did, well this squad may not be so bad!' _

So Yajima did have something hidden beneath that boyish smile. His use of his chakra leaden wires was exceptional and somewhat close to sadistic if she was truthful. After she had cut the wire around her legs it was like he had been playing with her. Then a memory of that night hit her and she had to ask.

"But didn't that big guy call you Nikomo?"

"Oh yeah, that was my code name for the night." Sakura just nodded her head.

Sasaki looked at her watch and then at the door. She sighed before deciding to join in the conversation.

"I have to admit, the captain's strategic move of placing us in the exam was rather brilliant. It gave us ample time to get to know our possible fourth's skill level. He had informed us that you had apprenticed under the current Hokage of course, but he told us not to let that interfere with our initial assessment. I have to say that I find that you bring her much honor."

"Yeah, I'm glad we're on the same side, although now we're going to be sparring partners."

Yajima playfully slapped her shoulder while Sakura beamed from all the praise.

"Speaking of the Captain, it's almost about that time."

Yajima was glancing down at his watch and then laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back in his chair in wait. Sasaki sat with her legs crossed with one foot bouncing impatiently under the table while her arms rested comfortably on its surface. Sakura looked down at her own watch and saw that it read 7:59am.

Their Captain was obviously late and this brought back a few sentimental memories. Suddenly, Sakura felt like she could have kicked herself. During this entire time she hadn't even thought to question her new teammates about their leader.

From what little she had gathered, she thought it safe to say the man was at least highly intelligent. He also had to be very talented to be the leader of these two elite shinobi.

"So who's our captain and what's he like?"

Yajima was the first to speak. He had hastily let his chair legs fall back to the floor and scooted to the edge of his seat. His excited behavior momentarily frightened Sakura and she mentally scolded herself for being caught off balance so easily.

"Sakura you're in luck, our captain's the best! Check this out! Once I saw him take on ten enemy ninja solo with a shoulder wound! This is other time he told me and Saki here to go on ahead after we got ambushed right? He said that he'd follow later, but I thought he was seriously done for, but you know what? A few hours later he arrives at our designated meeting point all bloody and stuff and guess what? Most of the blood wasn't even his! Man, it was great!"

Yajima sat there in positive rapture thinking about the memory while Sasaki rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Sakura.

"You'll have to forgive Yajima. He's somewhat of a fan of our esteemed Captain, more like obsessed really…"

Yajima scowled at the pretty plum haired woman.

"I'm not obsessed! I just happen to have high respect for our Captain, ok? Don't listen to Saki, Sakura. Anyway, maybe you've heard of him. I wouldn't doubt it since he's pretty famous you know. They say once you get your name in the bingo book every one knows who you are and he's had his name in there for a very…"

Sasaki sighed. She knew if she didn't speak up, the fanatical young man would go on forever.

"Our captain is Hatake Kakashi, some call him the Copy Ninja or Sharingan Kakashi. I however just call him late…"

Sakura sucked in a breath as her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen the signs. Inner Sakura had conjured up a book that looked highly familiar with its orange cover and started smacking her self repeatedly in the head. Yajima looked thrilled at her expression.

"So, you've heard of him I take it!"

"Yeah, you could say that…"

"I was surprised too when I first joined the team a year ago. Oh man, he's something else."

'_Oh he's something else alright...'_

The pieces began to fit as she thought over the last few days. She now understood how he had known when her test was, the reason his writing had been on the scroll, and the reason Ibiki had known what memories to use. That part pissed her off.

Then she thought further. He had probably been reading on his roof to wait for the exam to end. He had probably been at the hospital to check on not only her but his teammates as well. She had been told at the start of her exam that there was only one opening left for a medic ninja. Kakashi had known this entire time that she was applying for a position on his team!

'_That rat bastard….wait does that mean Naruto knew as well?'_

Her secret plotting was soon interrupted as another masked ninja entered the room with a raised hand.

"Yo."

Sakura sat dumbfounded as her two teammates greeted their captain without any mention of him being late. Then she kicked her self; she reasoned that the two had probably grown accustomed to his antics by now. She chimed in her good morning as she watched mesmerized as the masked man slid his black and white yin and yang mask onto his unruly silver hair.

She had seen him like this before of course, but only in a bloodied mess on those rare occasions when he had been brought into the hospital. Like all ANBU, when not on duty they were required to wear the regular blue and green Jounin uniform and when they were on duty in their ANBU outfit they were required to wear their masks while around civilians. So seeing this side of Kakashi, in full ANBU gear, complete with a mask was a sight to behold.

'…_and not such a bad sight at that…'_

She had to admit that he had always looked intimidating before hand, but coupled with the sleek black and white outfit that clung to him like a second skin, well this was just …scarey…and yet…somehow entirely se…

'… _Out of the question…'_

Sakura mentally and physically shook her head to clear her disturbing thoughts. There was no way in hell she was going to let that train of thought continue. She was glad no one noticed her little episode. She tried to focus on what her new Captain was saying.

"I see you've already started the introductions. That's good."

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Kakashi was battling with his own inner demons. He had definitely noticed the way the pink haired Kunoichi's uniform seemed to suit her. He knew his weakness and he knew it well, Hatake Kakashi was a sucker for a woman in uniform.

He had thought Sakura looked sexy last night but his corrupted hentai mind thought that she looked even deadlier in their skin tight black and white uniform. Kakashi knew the source of his new found fetish. It was entirely **Icha-Icha Tactic**'s fault.

Jiraiya had drawn a very interesting illustration of a busty Kunoichi with half her uniform ripped to shreds from her fight with her similarly clad female enemy. Needless to say that provocative picture had become his favorite and had kept him entertained on nights like….well last night.

'Damn that Ero-sennin…'

Kakashi nonchalantly tore his gaze away from Sakura and mentally told him self to stop salivating. The three had caught on to his pause and stared at him questioningly. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and smiled. He figured he'd better start his customary greeting to get the ball rolling.

"Ok, Haruno Sakura welcome to the squad. Since you already know who I am I'll skip ahead and tell you what I expect from you."

Sakura already knew what he was going to say next and he didn't disappoint. She vaguely wondered why he hadn't mentioned to the other two that he had trained and worked with her before. She chalked it up to not showing favoritism. She listened intently as he turned every shade of seriousness.

"In my squad we work as a team. If you fail to do so, I won't hesitate to kill you myself. That is my only rule."

'_Wow straight to the point, I like his new spin on it…it just screams…scary.'_

"If you pull your weight and do you're job, you'll do just fine. If not…well…"

Kakashi crossed his arms and laughed that same dark menacing laugh he had used before telling team 7 that 66 percent of their graduated class would be sent back to the Academy. Sakura shivered slightly.

"…let's just say you don't want to see me angry. It might be the last sight you ever see."

The air around her seemed to drop 20 degrees as silence reigned in the small meeting room. Sakura unfortunately had seen the Copy Ninja angry on several occasions during her time on both Team 7 and Team Kakashi. Thankfully that steely murderous gaze had never been directed toward her. She remembered the menacing glare Kakashi had sent toward Sasuke that day and she never wanted to see that look in his eyes again. It stayed like that for just a couple more seconds until Kakashi broke the silence with a cheerful smile.

"So! On today's schedule the first thing we have is sparing. There's no better way to get acquainted with a new teammate then to test out their skills. It's also a great way to promote teamwork so…let's go! Meet at the usual training grounds in 10 minutes."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Sakura was hot, sweaty, and ready to die right there in the middle of the field. She was on her back, panting for breath while staring up at the sun. She found out the hard way that sparring on "Dragon Squad", so named by their captain, wasn't really sparring at all, but a constant battle for your life.

She had expelled the last of her chakra from her body by healing the various injuries the squad, including her self had attained. The other three were worn out as well, but not to the same extent that she was. This was undoubtedly a normal spar for them, but unlike the other three she had used up a great amount of her stamina in healing so she didn't feel too bad about her condition.

Yajima flopped down in the grass next to her and wiped the sweat from his brow. Sasaki sat a few feet from them under the shade of a tree cleaning her weapon and Kakashi stood hunched over a few feet in front of her. It was oddly gratifying to see her new Captain tired out.

They had played a game of tag team and changed the teams up every hour. Sakura found she worked really well with both Yajima and Sasaki. It wasn't surprising that the team work between herself and Kakashi had come so easily. Their team had defeated Yajima and Sasaki easily, but really in the last few hours anyone who had been on Kakashi's team had come out the victor.

'_That man is something else…'_

Sakura watched as Kakashi yanked off one long black glove and straighten up. She watched as he dragged his newly bare hand through his sweat damped hair. She tried with all her might to pry her eyes away as he tiredly pulled on the glove again.

Secretly Sakura had always thought the long black gloves that stopped a little ways below the shoulder were the sexiest thing that came out of Konoha Village. They just had this way of making the flesh between the glove end and the white shoulder straps look even more alluring. The tattoo just heightened the sight. Yajima's voice broke through her haze.

"Looks like your gonna fit in with us just fine, Sakura."

Sakura turned her head in the grass to smile up at the young man sitting beside her. Then she heard Sasaki's voice call out from her other side.

"Yeah, no kidding, Sakura and I almost had your ass Yajima if the captain hadn't of butted in and saved you. You should be kissing his feet right now, because if it wasn't for him I might have run you through with my sword."

Sasaki punctuated her sentence with a laugh. Yajima scowled over in her direction and then looked sheepishly over to Kakashi who had this look like she-has-a-point. All in all, Sakura felt like she did fit in here. She liked the playful banter between Yajima and Sasaki and she couldn't be happier having Kakashi as a leader again, even if he hadn't told her this before hand.

"Sasaki I want you to teach Sakura the basics of sword style. I want you two to start up a training regime after our daily workouts. I'll cut our sparring sessions down by an hour so you two have some energy afterwards."

"Sure thing Captain."

Sasaki turned to smile at Sakura. She hoped this was a good thing. The woman fought as if her sword was an extension of her body. Sakura only hoped she survived. Kakashi turned to the two women as he stretched out his back.

"This doesn't mean that you can slack off during our regularly scheduled training time. I expect you two to give it your all, understood?"

"Hai."

"Hai"

'_Ever the hardass…' _

His words hadn't made her angry; on the contrary they made her rather nostalgic. Sakura smiled as she moved to a sitting position.

"Good session today. Ok, same time same place tomorrow unless the Hokage has something else for us planned, in which case I'll be sure to inform you."

Yajima hopped to his feet and quickly put out a hand to help Sakura up. She gratefully accepted. She set about brushing the dirt and grass from her behind when she heard him clear his throat nervously beside her.

'_No way…' _

"I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know… hang out later. That is, maybe we could get a drink or something if you're not too busy."

Sakura if anything was rather flattered. It had been quit sometime since she had been asked out like this. Usually it was preplanned and Ino's doing no less. The only person who had shown even the slightest bit of interest lately had been Shino and of course Genma, but she didn't want to be reminded of that…ever.

Sakura mulled it over for a moment before deciding that one drink couldn't hurt, if anything she could find out more about her teammate. She argued that she was doing her part for Kakashi's whole philosophy of teamwork.

Sasaki shook her head at the young man's attempt to woo their new teammate. He had just met her a few hours ago; he hardly knew anything about her except that the pink haired one could seriously kick his ass with her own help of course. It was never a good idea to have relations with a teammate…As she looked down at her gleaming blade she smiled in a reminiscent way.

'…but then again Hayate and I had been much the same back then…'

Kakashi had been in the process of forming seals to make his departure when he caught sight of the blushing young male and the surprised looking kunoichi. Needless to say hand movement came to a halt. Now, it has to be known that it was not out of some sort of twisted possession or jealousy that Kakashi chose to speak up.

It was out of team preservation. He had seen more than one team and mission fall apart because personal feelings got in the way. There was nothing worse than seeing some one fall to pieces because their actions lead to the death or deaths of others because they were too caught up in their lovers own safety.

Kakashi knew that Sakura was a smart girl, but he also knew that Yajima was easily influenced by woman. It took ninja like him self years to harden his heart enough to send the women packing after a night of lust filled passion. He knew that Yajima was not there yet and if Kakashi was truthful he wouldn't want Sakura to be one of those women.

He knew Sakura well enough to know that her heart was scarred and not something to be played with. This was his reasoning as he walked up to the pair and put a gloved hand on each of their shoulders.

"Sakura I was wondering if I could have a word with you. Yajima and Sasaki you two go on ahead."

Sakura ever the intelligent one, caught on to what Kakashi was doing and smiled up at him somewhat relieved. Inner Sakura went about beating herself in the head with the same suspicious book as before.

'_I guess the thought that someone was interested must have turned my mind to goo for a moment there. How could I have forgotten such a key element?' _

Yajima seemed to come to his senses once his highly respected Captain had intervened. The look in the older shinobi's eye and the slight pressure Kakashi's hand had put on his shoulder had helped remind him to stop what ever he had been thinking.

When Yajima and Sasaki were a few yards away Sakura eyed Kakashi rather suspiciously.

"Aren't you going to 'poof' like you usually do? Or did we tire you out too much?" She smirked at his narrowed eye.

"I still retain a large amount of my chakra unlike our out of shape medic." Sakura tried to hit his shoulder but he moved away in a blink of an eye to reappear on her other side to emphasis his statement.

"Sorry, but this medic drained most of her strength from healing her teammates, and her Captain. Isn't that part of the teamwork you were threatening me about earlier?"

Kakashi chuckled. He knew it had been sort of unnecessary to do so in her case but he wasn't about to change his routine now. Then he remembered why he chose to talk with her and became serious.

"Sakura, I wanted to talk to you about Yajima…" She beat him to the punch.

"Look, I know what you're going to say and… I know. I let the moment go to my head for a second. Don't worry I'm not interested and even if I were I know that it's not the best idea to get involved with a teammate. You and I both know I fully understand that fact…"

Silence hung in the air around them as they both thought of the memories her words had stirred up. Team Kakashi had went their separate ways for that very reason. It was a sore spot for both Sakura and Kakashi in a way. Kakashi had understood the reasoning; he knew the blonde would not be able to concentrate if Sakura was with him especially since she had finally reciprocated his affection; it seemed like so many years ago. In truth it was.

"I'm aware. I'm just doing my duty as Captain." Kakashi sighed.

"I also wanted to let you know that I did want to tell you about your placement before hand…" Sakura waved him off.

"Eh, don't worry I understand. You were just doing your job." Kakashi grunted in response as they started walking toward the back door of the Jounin HQ. Then she laughed to herself. Kakashi looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you know you have a fan club?" Sakura smirked evilly at the ninja beside her. Kakashi scratched the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Fan club, what do you mean?" Sakura couldn't suppress the bought of giggles that followed.

"I asked Yajima what my new Squad Captain was like this morning and he almost jumped out of his chair with excitement. He actually started reciting the exciting bits of old 'war stories' to me!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"eh ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, kids these days…." Sakura's look of amusement turned to incredulous.

"I mean, he's been with you what a year now? You'd think the whole famous Copy Ninja thing would have worn off already. Besides hasn't he learned that your eternally tardy, your posture is atrocious, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, and you read pornography in public!"

Sakura turned to the object of her conversation to find him glaring daggers at her. She quickly thought about what she just said.

'_Eh, screw it…I'm right…'_

She gave him a challenging look before heading inside the building. After she made her way down into the ANBU section to change she looked over at Kakashi to find him reading said pornography. She scowled.

"You know that stuff will rot your brain."

"Yes, but that's why we males were given two." Kakashi winked at her as he went into the men's changing room. Sakura stared at the spot Kakashi had just vacated. She was trying hard to fight down her burning blush.

'_I do believe that was the first time he's ever said anything like that around me….much less to me.'_

She never thought she'd ever associate the word "cute" with Hatake Kakashi, but as she made her way into the woman's changing area the word had came to mind. It was the only way to describe the look he had just given her and it bothered her immensely that it didn't bother her more….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next days sparring session went on in much the same way as before. They had played their game of tag team, and once again whoever was on Kakashi's team had come out victorious. He had ended practice an hour earlier as he had promised and Sakura and Sasaki had started their new training session.

Yajima had already left for the day but surprisingly to Sakura's dismay Kakashi had stayed under a guise of supervising their session. Both women had rolled their eyes knowing damn well what that meant.

'_That's Kakashi speak for 'I'm going to sit under the shade of a near by tree and read my precious dirty little book to my hearts content.'_

And read he did. Sakura would occasionally catch a dark orb watching their progress, but mostly he was entranced with the pages in front of him. Of course she didn't have much time to look in his direction though, because even the slightest loss of concentration could earn her a nice slash. She was already sporting a few.

Kakashi had decided to stay to do as he had stated. He was their Captain after all and as such it was his duty to supervise his "troops". It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the two Kunoichi in their current sliced up state resembled the illustration before him. No it was nothing like that.

'_Oh, ho ho!'_

The voice in his mind sounded suspiciously close to that of a certain white haired famous Legendary Senin. This was the closest thing Kakashi was going to get to having his precious chapter being played out in live action. It was still too early for this particular book to be made into a movie. They were just showing **Ich-Icha Stealth** in the theaters. Why they decided to skip around volumes he had no idea….

He watched entranced as Sasaki dodged a rather clumsy assault from Sakura to parry back with her own strike. Kakashi could feel his heart pumping as Sakura received a nice slash from the top of her hip to the inside of her thigh. Sakura's speed was enough to actually save her from bloodshed, but not fast enough for a small slice of skin to peek through.

In so many ways this felt wrong to Kakashi, but in so many more ways it felt right to his perverted mind. He silently argued that it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong per say.

'_I'm just doing my duty as Squad Captain…what's the harm in having a little added perk to it anyway?' _

Oddly Kakashi wondered why he had never gotten so…excited before when Yajima would help Sasaki practice. After a minute he reasoned that the older woman was much more skilled with the weapon and there for didn't receive as many slashes. Kakashi also reasoned that Sasaki had not been the one he had been caught ogling in the bar that night either.

'Sakura was the one I was ogling and am mostly ogling now. Maybe it's because she's such a taboo for me, maybe that's what makes her so…attractive, so….sexy…so…wanted.'

Two shadows suddenly descended upon his form. Kakashi came out of his daze to look up at his two teammates. Kakashi dropped his book and tried in vain to keep his eye from becoming as large as a ramen bowl.

There before him stood not only Sasaki with tight black and white uniform torn and sliced in a few spots but Sakura as well and it obviously looked as though Sakura had lost. The pink haired woman's outfit was more or less a tattered rag. Sakura looked down at her Captain in obvious concern.

"Oh my god, Kakashi, you're bleeding!"

Kakashi's lashes fluttered a few times as he took in her words. He quickly looked down to assess the location of his wound and found none. It was only when Sakura rushed forward, yanked his mask down and stuffed a conspicuously hidden handkerchief to his nose did he realize.

Sasaki snickered from behind her and realization set in for Sakura. The blush that Kakashi couldn't hide since his mask was down confirmed her suspicions. Sakura quickly flew to a standing position and backed away in surprise. A single word flew into Kakashi's mind.

'_Shit…'_

Sakura was thrown for a loop. Hatake Kakashi, the man she had known since she was twelve, the famous elite ninja had just been thinking dirty hentai thoughts while watching her and Sasaki sword fight! Sasaki she could understand because she was a very beautiful woman but…

'_Me…?' _

She wasn't sure how she felt about this but then again her old friend came back in leaps and bounds…anger.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, Sakura had finally found her voice. She did not sound happy in the slightest.

"I-I…can't …I can't believe you! Oh my god…I never would have thought…. I mean…but this _is_ you we're talking…My god…You're worse than Ero-sennin!"

With that said she quickly turned around and stomped angrily back to the Jounin HQ building. They could still hear her hurling obscenities as she stomped further away.

Kakashi sighed while holding her handkerchief to his bloodied nose and lowered his head in shame. He had totally forgotten that Sasaki was still there. Sasaki found the whole thing rather amusing. At the age of 36, she found men's antics to be troublesome but also highly amusing at the same time.

She couldn't really complain, it wasn't like he had been staring at her, but she had to admit that she had been shocked. Hatake Kakashi had never been one to do such a thing before or at least had never been caught doing so and she had known the man for years. It was so unlike him, but then again she had gotten an added perk.

She got to see their Captain's face, well at least for the few seconds before Sakura had shoved the handkerchief to his nose. Sasaki laughed to herself as she kicked his leg to let him know she was still there.

"Don't worry she'll cool off, but you know, you really should apologize to her since you are our Captain after all." Her next thought made her giggle as she slowly walked away.

"You know something Kakashi….you really are one sick puppy…." Sasaki quickly picked up her pace as she burst out laughing. Kakashi's head fell even further. Not only had he lost all respect from Sakura in that one moment, he had also lost some of his credibility as their Captain in Sasaki's eyes. Kakashi sighed.

'_I am aren't I …?' _

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Author's Footnote:**

I just…I just had to do it! I came across the cutest icon today and it happened to be a "Kakashi Nosebleed" one! It is what inspired this entire chapter. I hope you don't mind. XD

Ok Next Chapter!

Finally a mission! What? Kakashi still hasn't gotten around to apologizing! Well, when the hell is he planning to! Sasaki said what about their Captains face! Why is Sakura's eye twitching like that…?

Next up!

Awkward and Dangerous!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Special Thanks & Request:**

I just wanted to thank all my reviewers for there kind words of encouragement! You have no idea what that means to me. I'm just a simple wife with a lot of time on her hands!

I was just wondering if anyone out there was pretty good at drawing or knows someone who can. I'm trying to talk a few friends into drawing me a pic of the whole "Nosebleed" incident but my husband's friends just look at me like I'm strange….

I've found that we anime watchers and fanfiction readers are a rare breed around these parts….sigh

Anyway if you do please feel free to email me, just check my profile for the email addy


	9. Awkward and Dangerous!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto. I just enjoy writing about it.**

_**Chapter 9: Awkward and Dangerous!**_

Sakura woke to a loud pounding on her door. It was the kind of sound that screamed urgency. Sakura forced the sleep out of her eyes with the palms of her hands as she quickly grabbed a robe and flew down her stairs.

Once Sakura had flung open her door she blinked as a red and white dog mask greeted her. Yajima stood before her in full ANBU gear. She knew something was up and the young man didn't waste any time getting out the short details.

"Meet in the briefing room in 20 minutes."

Sakura blinked and the masked ninja was no longer standing on her doorstep. He was already making his way across the rooftops towards their HQ. Sakura slammed the door and then ran back in the direction of her bedroom intent on making her departure in the next ten minutes. She was finding herself thankful that she had taken that shower before bed last night instead of in the morning as usual.

Sakura vaguely had time to chance a glance at her clock before heading out the door. It was only 3am. As she raced across the rooftops the slight chill in the air hit a spot in her spine. This reeked of a mission and a very important one at that. In all her twelve years as a shinobi she had learned that the word important was synonymous with the word dangerous. Sakura cleared her head as her destination came into view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon reaching the doors of the HQ Sakura found Sasaki coming up behind her. Sakura gave her a head nod in greeting and they hustled their way down into the depths of the ANBU HQ. When both Kunoichi reached their usual briefing room, they found Yajima and their Captain already waiting. Kakashi began to speak, while pulling some papers out of his white vest, the moment Sasaki had closed the door.

"Listen up; we don't have much time so I'm only going to say this once. A messenger from Thunder Country is leaving the Hidden Village of Cloud sometime between five and zero six hundred hours today."

Kakashi was already in the process of rolling out a scroll that contained a map of the four main countries and all known roadways in between. Known landmarks also dotted the parchment for easier recognition. Kakashi didn't have to tell the other three to come closer as they were already inspecting the map on either side of him.

"Our objective is the scroll. We are to intercept here." Kakashi pointed to an area between both Sound and Thunder country. It was exactly in the middle of the neutral area. From the details on the map, it looked like a shrine would be near signaling their arrival.

"Expect hostiles, no information is given on the subject, but a hunch tells me that he will be guarded from the shadows, possibly a squad. The retrieval of this scroll is of the utmost importance. The knowledge of our involvement may very well lead Fire Country into war so I should not have to reiterate that no one is to be left alive and there are to be no traces left behind."

'_No one is to be left alive…' _

Sakura pushed that thought away. She was a hardened shinobi with blood already on her hands. This was part of an ANBU ninja's duty and by god if she had to stain her hands yet again, then so be it. It had taken some time after her first kill at the age of 16 to realize that in battle it was either them or her and she definitely wasn't ready to see her parents just yet.

"Alright we have roughly a little less than a day and a half to reach our designation. Grab your traveling cloaks and meet at the gate in thirty."

The "Dragon Team" started to break and move toward the door. Sakura was already near the exit when she heard Kakashi's voice.

"Sakura, stay."

Sakura turned and watched Kakashi looking at her as he stuffed the map behind his white vest. His mask was wrapped around his right shoulder. His dark orb betrayed nothing.

Sakura stayed in her position by the door waiting patiently. She hoped like hell that she was wrong in her assumption, but she knew the man to be the type to clear the air before a mission especially one so important.

"My behavior yesterday was highly inappropriate and unbecoming of a Squad Captain. I just want to make you aware that in the future I will most certainly be more respectful to my…female squad members…and friends."

The serious ambiance was lifted as his eye crinkled and he rose from his chair to come toward her. Sakura was somewhat pleased with his apology. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she returned his smile.

Kakashi reached out a hand intend to pat her shoulder and then at the very last second thought better of it. Instead, he ran it through his silvery soft hair as he gave her another smile, this time somewhat nervous.

His action caused Sakura to frown. It was true that she didn't want his nose turning into a fountain of blood while he watched her sword fight, but that didn't mean she didn't want him to touch her. She had known him for years and they were just starting to develop a closer friendship. His sudden change of attitude toward touching her seemed utterly ridiculous in her eyes.

She didn't know how to tell him this so she did the only thing that came to mind. She grabbed his hand, placed it on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. She could tell he got the message. His hand dropped when she retracted her own.

"Is it alright if I join the others now Captain?" Sakura smirked at him. Kakashi's eye narrowed ever so slightly, but albeit playfully.

"I insist." In the blink of an eye the room was once again cleared of all its occupants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days travel had been long, quiet, and tiring. The four person squad had gone full out for hours on end. Kakashi wanted to reach the designated point a fair amount of time earlier than expected. Sakura's calf and thigh muscles burned with excessive use.

Since they had started so early in their journey, it was decided that setting camp for the night would be done as soon as the last rays of light faded. They would pick up again the next day well before the sun rose.

They traveled light with nothing but their uniform, cloak, and weapons. Traveling packs and tents were out of the question on a mission like this and so was the thought of sleeping at a local inn.

They were not to be seen and so the hard ground would be their beds tonight. Their dinner would consist of whatever they could scrounge up. They were still within the borders of Fire Country, but near enough to warrant extra caution incase of an enemy attack.

Kakashi appointed himself to do first watch, then Sakura, then Sasaki and lastly Yajima. After a rousing meal of berries that Sakura and Sasaki deemed edible and cooked fish that Yajima and Kakashi had caught, the three shinobi set out their traveling cloaks as makeshift bedrolls.

After dinner, Kakashi had dispersed all evidence of their cooking fire, not wanting to leave a trace. Later on he sat him self on a tree limb over looking the forested area above his sleeping comrades. When the moonlight had gotten to the point where he could no longer read his trusty book, Kakashi was left only with his thoughts and the sound of light snoring.

In no time he found his bored gaze traveled to his pink haired team member. She was resting as peacefully as could be expected on the dirt covered ground. He looked upon her slightly mesmerized by the almost serene look on her face.

'_She truly is a sight…' _

Truthfully she was one of the many sights that seemed to plague his mind every time he lazed about in his free time or when he closed his eyes at night. There seemed no possible way to shake the image of her at the bar and the one just yesterday at the training field.

They were a constant reminder to him of what he secretly desired but could not have and should not want. His male mind rationalized that this was what made her so different to him than all the other women he had ever lusted after.

'_You always covet that which you cannot have…and I definitely cannot have Sakura…but the want is still there…' _

The summer night air was warm to the touch and had been the reason why the kunoichi had chosen to remove her white strapped covering before laying down for the night. She lay only in her skin tight black pants and top.

Kakashi knew his eye shouldn't be glued to the hand unconsciously pushing the hem of her top up in her sleep. He knew it was wrong to gaze upon the pale toned skin exposed to him, but he found that he couldn't help himself.

He also couldn't help the fact that he wished it was his own hand doing so. He silently longed to feel that flesh beneath his hands, her flesh. Movement from a few spaces away caught his ever watchful eye.

Sasaki had turned in her sleep and she was now facing him still caught up in her own dreamland. A few strands of her dark wine colored hair had fallen over her face as she cradled her head on top of her hands.

A man had to be a fool not to see that this woman radiated beauty. Kakashi had always thought this, but she had always been just an acquaintance and then a teammate and Kakashi held steady to the belief that teammates do not get involved.

That's why it puzzled him greatly that the pink haired, emerald eyed kunoichi he had known for so long could suddenly affect him so. Even the beautiful Sasaki didn't dredge up feelings of want inside him the way Sakura currently had.

'_Oh it's wrong…but I just know it would feel so….'_

Kakashi ripped his gaze from what his deviant mind considered to be her 'lick-able' stomach to travel over the slow rise and fall of her perfect pert breasts and finally to her passive face. Unfortunately this did not help matters at all. Sakura's soft pink lips were slightly parted as she continued to slumber. Kakashi felt his gloved grip on the tree limb beneath him tighten as his target unconsciously licked her lips ever so slowly in her sleep.

Intimate thoughts of exactly what he would like to do with those lips flashed through his mind. He tiredly rubbed the palm of his hand into his forehead to stench the flow of perversion. He looked down at his watch and noted that it was time to wake the object of his desire.

Kakashi slipped from his position down onto the grass covered ground without the slightest noise. Before he knew it he was kneeling down next to Sakura. His shadowed form was cast over her sleeping face as he took one last minute to gaze upon her sleeping body. In a moment of unchecked longing he took a few strands of her shoulder length hair between his fingers.

'_So soft…' _

The moment passed and he gently shook the young woman by the shoulder while quietly calling her name so as not to wake the others. Kakashi had not been expecting her to shoot up to a sitting position so suddenly.

One minute she was laying there on the ground and the next he found her sleep covered face inches from his own. They were almost nose to nose and Sakura became alarmed as her fogged brain tried to take in the blurred image before her. Sakura quickly went into combat mode reaching for her a kunai but found her wrist stopped by a firm grip.

"W-Wha…!"

Kakashi swiftly put a gloved hand to her mouth to keep the startled woman from waking not only the other two but half the forest, he had not moved away from their close proximity though. Sakura's free hand went flying to the wrist near her mouth.

"Sakura relax, it's only me."

He watched as her startled eyes softened and felt her rigidness ease away beneath his grasp. Time seemed to tick by ever so slowly as he gazed into the jade orbs inches away from his own. The desire, the need to replace his hand with his own soft lips burned deep within him flowing from the pit of his stomach.

Sakura seemed lost in his gaze, too stunned to move much less attempt to speak. She had never seen that look in his eye before, but she had to be completely naïve not to know what it meant. Sakura had left her naivety at the door the day Uchiha Sasuke had died.

This was a look that meant he wanted something from her, a something that she had no idea if she was willing to give him. The thought had never crossed her mind. The episode the other day had clued her in to Kakashi's new view of her, but…

She had just thought that he had finally seen that she wasn't that twelve year old little girl anymore but a grown woman now. She had never thought to consider that he might….want her…in a way that both frightened and if she was honest…intrigued her. Right now "frightened" overshadowed everything else as she sat there under his grasp.

Kakashi missed the mixture of emotion passing over the kunoichi's eyes as his own eyesight rested on his hand. The same hand that covered the delicious looking mouth he had been eyeing earlier. His hand seemed to move of its own accord. It slid slowly over her cheek revealing her lips, still parted from her earlier attempt at forming words.

His thumb came to the corner of her mouth and he succumbed just slightly to his need. His rough digit moved leisurely over that tantalizing plump pink bottom lip. His other hand still held her wrist but ever so gently now. Sakura's other hand still held the wrist near her mouth, but her touch was feather light, sort of the way his touches were making her head feel.

Kakashi's tongue moved of its own violation beneath his mask, licking his own lips that begged to be put into action. The need had slowly built from a flame to an inferno inside his body warming his blood and spurring his actions, this lead to the slight turn of his head and the bend of his neck.

Sakura's eyes widen in shock and her body involuntarily sucked in a breath as she both saw and felt him move closer into what no doubt would be…a cloth covered passion filled kiss. Her instinct was to push him away but her reflexes were supremely failing her now. The only movement her traitorous body could produce was the shutting of her eyes.

The sharp intake of breath had been enough noise to jar Kakashi back from the passion filled depths of his desire. A mere inch away from his goal he bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, to try to quell his insatiable need.

'_I must be out of my damn mind…!'_

This was Sakura, she was a teammate, and they were on a mission. This was no time to be breaking his rule of no fraternization, especially since he was their Captain…even if she was so very tempting…

One minute Sakura had been bracing herself for an unexpected kiss and the next minute she felt his grip disappear, leaving behind a slight gust of wind and…something close to disappointment that she didn't want to believe.

When Sakura opened her eyes, Kakashi was yards away from her, resting on his own traveling cloak with his back to her. Sakura angrily balled her fists in her lap. Still she couldn't decide who and what she was upset with more.

Was she mad at him for doing what he did or her self for being slightly disappointed that he hadn't followed through? Fortunately it was an argument she had plenty of time to think over during the rest of her watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day had started out simple enough. They dispensed with all traces of their slumber before heading off in the direction of their target area. The trek had been like before, swift, urgent, and silent. Kakashi was being the same as ever. He even answered with a normal smile at her offered good morning.

She should have been relieved and even happy that he was acting as if he had not just tried to kiss her last night, but a part of her felt slightly hurt. Needless to say her mood was stormy at best. The silence of the rest of their travels helped sate her anger though and by the time they reached the shrine indicated on the map she felt slightly like her old self again.

They had made excellent time, their target was estimated to pass through the area at roughly midday and it was only zero nine hundred hours. He had informed them prior of the plan. Right now, he was to summon his tracking hounds to determine the messenger's exact location, direction and possible amount of backup. From that information they would set up their ambush and lay in wait.

About thirty minutes after Kakashi had formed the last seal to summon the pack, Pakkun and the other's returned and the group gathered around the assortment of canines. Pakkun translated for the largest bulldog.

"He says there's a group of traveling humans about 2 hours from here. He was able to pick up roughly twelve distinct scents coming from the east."

"Twelve…"

"Kakashi, your outnumbered and only have less than two hours to prepare…"

"We'll be fine Pakkun, no need to worry."

"Well then…" With multiple 'poof's the dogs disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi turned to his group.

"I want from this point to a fifty yard radius around us to be filled with traps, trip wires, and trenches. We've got one hour, let's get busy."

By the time midday rolled around the sweaty quartet of shinobi were well hidden in attack position with their blood pumping. Even if there were three opponents to each leaf ninja they were ready. This was a mission and failure was not an option.

As the sun met the focal point of the sky, their target approached. With chakra concealed, they lay in wait knowing that the other eleven thunder ninja were moving soundlessly concealed through the trees.

As the tip of the messenger's dark hair appeared over the ride of the farthest part of the road, Kakashi started his mental count down.

'_5…' _

He glanced over to the spot of foliage across the road where Sasaki lay hidden with her sword drawn.

'_4…' _

His eyes traveled a few yards to the left of Sasaki's spot to Sakura who crouched with her back pressed tightly against a tree.

'_3…'_

He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of Yajima out of the corner of his dark eye. The younger man was ready with his threads of wire trailing out of the sleeve of his traveling cloak.

'_2…'_

Kakashi tightened his grip on his own set of kunai in his cool calm hands. Their battle was just about to start and he had to keep a clear head.

'_1…'_

The next events happened so fast. A boom resounded through the forest making birds fly and animals scatter, a scream followed as a body fell through the leaf strewn ground and onto sharpened sticks, an 'oof' was heard as a swinging log impacted with a stomach, crushing the owner between it's self and a tree.

A voice shouted communication to the others and soon the remaining nine jumped into view on the road surrounding the messenger. Another wire was tripped and a blast note was ignited. As their enemies were forced to scatter the Konoha ninjas took this as their opportunity to attack.

Kakashi gave the signal, and they simultaneously jumped into the foray. Sasaki drove her sword through the man's chest nearest her. Her next opponent parried her attack with what looked like an extendable metal staff.

Yajima's wires twisted around the ninja's legs and feet closest to him. With a yank of his preferred weapon of choice the enemy ninja was pulled savagely into the underbrush. Yajima embedded a kunai in his throat, silencing the man's cries and ending his life.

Sakura's gloved fist smashed into the flesh covering her target's heart. The man went flying back through a tree already dead before his body even touched the ground. She turned to her next opponent with kunai drawn.

Kakashi's kunai punctured a lung leaving his enemy to fall bleeding from the mouth with only seconds left to live.

The element of surprise had worked for them; it cut the number of their enemies in half. Now only two of the elite ANBU members had to deal with more than one opponent.

Kakashi unfortunately was one of them, but then again he would rather it be him self then one of the others. The two ninja circled him like predators circling a wounded prey, but in this case Kakashi was no where near being wounded and he damn sure let them know.

The silver haired battle hardened shinobi dropped to the ground kicking out a strong leg tripping the nin to his left. He swiftly grabbed the fallen ninja and used him as a human shield against the one baring down on him with two short swords drawn. He felt the blades of metal sink into the body he was holding and then tossed it to the side, leaving his last opponent weaponless.

Sakura had quickly dispatched the first of her two enemies by stabbing a kunai in his gullet and sending it even further inside his body with a swift chakra leaden kick to its protruding end. The ninja had flown back and crumpled to the base of a tree. Sakura now faced the cloud ninja holding in his possession the object of their mission.

"Qui Tosao no Jutsu!"

Before Sakura's leg even had a chance to return to the ground she was blasted yards back from her position by a jet of air forced from the palms of her enemy's hands. She landed with a splash in the lake's cold murky depths yards away.

Sakura sucked in a lung full of water as she made her way to the surface. Once there she used the chakra in her hands to pull her self up and used the chakra in her feet to stand on the top of the water. Her enemy was already doing the same, a short distance from her on top the shimmering liquid. Her enemy skated along the rippling surface at full speed toward her.

Sakura put up a forearm to dodge his blow intent to follow up with her own monstrous jab. She had not been expecting to feel the tip of a kunai pressed into her back. Before the tip could go any further, her form burst into a shower of cherry blossoms and she appeared behind her attacker.

She twisted the hand holding the kunai behind him and lodged it into the base of his neck. She reached around him to pluck the scroll from his vest pocket before his body dropped into the greenish blue waters below.

A burning pain shot through her system originating from the area the enemy's kunai had struck. Her feet began to sink into the water as the even chakra flow was disrupted.

Kakashi caught a bit of pink sinking under the thrashing waters to his left. He knew something was wrong in that instant. Heaven collided with earth in that moment, shaking him to the very core. He had to do something and he had to do something fast.

He sent a large amount of chakra to his right hand where it festered and grew. Bluish white light materialized around his digits forming his trademark move, the move that had taken him years to perfect.

"Lighting Edge!"

Sakura could do nothing as her body's responses failed her. Whatever had been laced on the tip of that kunai had rendered her body almost immobile. Its fast efficiency baffled her. The concoction apparently affected her nervous system, slowing the impulses from the brain to a crawl.

The attempts at saving herself were almost none existent. Her limbs couldn't move fast enough in the water to propel her self upwards. Water began to clog her nose and throat as she gazed up at the rippling vision of the sun above her. A cold fear filled her body matching the temperature of the water around her.

'_I'm going to die here… this damn lake is going to be my watery grave…' _

Sakura's eyes closed in defeat and her feeble struggles ceased as she came to grips with her unfortunate fate. She was going to die from such a pathetic wound after everything she has been through in her life as a ninja. A small insignificant scratch was going to result in her death.

Anger formed in the pit of her stomach briefly, but only to be replaced by regret. A memory from the previous night flashed before her eyes. It was of Kakashi looking at her in that way she had never seen before, in a way she realized as she floated down to the bottom of the lake she wished she could see one last time…

Sasaki faced her single opponent and slowly step by slow step, they sized each other up. Sasaki could tell by the way he held his staff and his stance in general that he would be a formidable opponent, his parry of her weapon earlier being a fine enough example.

She waited patiently for the other to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long and it came in the form of a downward arc, intend on crushing her sandaled foot. Her sword met the metal rod chest high and both ninja's hands and weapons shook slightly from the impact.

Sasaki put her strength into forcing the opposing weapon back up into the air and then pushed forward with a thrust of her sword to his chest. The cloud ninja brought his weapon vertically in front of him with the bottom dug slightly into the ground. He used the middle of the staff to bounce her sword tip away.

Sasaki quickly struck her right leg out intending to catch him off guard and hit his side, but only felt the cold metal hit her shin and knock her off balance. The blow was hard enough to put her on her back and on the ground is exactly where she landed. Her opponent immediately came upon her with a downward swing meant to crush the organs in her chest and abdomen.

Sasaki instantly let chakra flow into the leather bound hilt of her sword and then into the blade itself. With her newly chakra infused weapon she swung her sword with all the strength her right arm could muster, effectively cutting the weapon in half. The half he held landed with a loud thud on the ground between her thighs. The half she cut went flying through the air to the side.

She swung her sword back to its original position at her side effectively slicing the man's throat open. Red sprayed onto her legs as the man fell to the ground with his life blood spilling between his fingers.

Yajima was already in the process of lashing his enemy to pieces by the time he saw Sasaki's opponent fall a few feet from where he stood.

"Yosona Nisa no Jutsu!"

The thinnest of wires wrapped around the bloodied cloud ninja's body and neck. With the pull of Yajima's right hand and arm, the captured shinobi's neck was sliced and crushed under the force.

Kakashi ripped his glowing hand back from the cloud ninja's chest. More of the man's blood coated his hair, face, and chest. This didn't matter to the Copy Ninja; all that mattered to him was the pink haired kunoichi slowly floating to the bottom of the lake. With out even glancing at the other two members of the squad Kakashi ran full out to the edge.

Once there he concentrated his chakra to his feet and ran to the spot where he had last saw that last bit of pink. When his feet had reached the area he dove into the cold waters intent on rescuing the woman who caused this blind panic to rise in his chest.

Kakashi took a moment once underneath the glossy surface to look around in every direction hoping to spot that familiar shade of pink. When he did, an icy hand squeezed at his heart, making him suck in the slightest of water.

Her body was already resting on the bottom of the lake. Her hair was flowing around her face making her appear angelic like. Sakura's eyes were closed and he didn't find any sign of movement. She reminded him of a porcelain doll that had been dropped in the water.

Kakashi's jaw clenched tightly as he kicked down to her position. It would take every thing he had to make it down and then back up to the surface with the extra weight in tow, but his mind was not working as it should have been. It could have been the panic or it could have been something else pushing him to save this woman, teammate, and friend.

Kakashi felt like his very life depended on saving this woman and in so many ways, that even now he didn't realize, it did. When he reached her he wrapped one arm tightly around her body and kicked up from the ground. His lungs were fit to burst and his legs and arm muscles burned with a fiery passion.

To help concentrate he kept his eyes on the sun above. He kept pushing and pushing never loosening his grip on the woman wrapped securely at his side, but no matter how hard he pushed the surface still seemed well out of his reach. He could feel his arms and legs giving out on him. As he felt the pain of a cramp forming in his right calf muscle he knew the situation looked utterly bleak.

'_I'm sorry so Sakura…'_

When the regret had set in, the sun was suddenly blocked from his view by a body diving headfirst in the water above. Long purple hair swirled in the waters before him. From his position he could also see a figure standing above the first and that's when he noticed the silver wires.

The moment Sasaki grabbed on to Kakashi's wrist Yamija pulled on his strings with all his might heaving the three out of the water like a fish caught on his line. The wire snapped back to his hands as Sasaki caught Sakura's unconscious body in her arms and Yajima grabbed Kakashi under the arms. The two hauled their teammates back to dry land.

Once there Kakashi collapsed on in the grass from exhaustion. He ripped his water soaked mask from his face and let out a lung full of water while gasping for air. Sasaki placed Sakura down on the ground a foot away from the men and proceeded to check her life signs.

"Shit…she has a pulse, but it's faint and she's not breathing…"

Kakashi's head snapped in their direction and he took in Sakura's blue tinged lips and her pale clammy skin. Her condition did not look good at all and there was that icy hand constricting his heart again. Sasaki set about performing the actions of CPR, this being taught to every shinobi during their academy days. As the sword totting woman began to try and force the water from Sakura's lungs Yajima looked hurriedly around.

"In light of the situation, I think we need to get rid of the bodies soon and cover our tracks. Wait…shit…where's the scroll?"

Several conflicting emotions passed through Kakashi in that moment. In his rush to save Sakura he had completely forgotten about their mission objective, the scroll could be resting on the bottom of that damn lake for all he knew. This important mission was now a complete failure and he had let it happen along with Sakura's possible death. He felt closer to his estranged father in that moment than ever before. He had to think fast, it was broad daylight and this was a common roadway. Anyone could happen upon them. Sasaki's voice called out to him breaking through his thoughts.

"Holy… Captain, Sakura still has it in her hand."

Kakashi smiled and both Yajuma and Sasaki caught it.

'_That's my girl…'_

The relief that their mission wasn't a failure and the pride in the woman he had risked his life to save washed over him. The scroll may be water logged but there were still ways to unlock its hidden inked secrets. Their mission was one step closer to being accomplished now, but even that elation wasn't enough to lessen the hand around his heart.

Sasaki gave another push to Sakura's abdomen and water gushed like a small geyser from her mouth. The choked sputtering was like music to Kakashi's ears. She could still die of hypothermia and shock, but those sounds meant that she was alive and that's all that mattered.

His analytical mind seemed to come to life then. Possible resolutions to the situation began to form. The bodies had to be dealt with, the scroll had to be returned and Sakura had to be taken care of now rather than later if she was to survive the night.

It was still a day and a half's travel back to Konoha and the nearest village was a good half a day away. Kakashi began to speak even as Sakura continued to shake and spew water from her filled lungs.

"Yajima, Sasaki you two are to hide the bodies and then start your journey back to Konoha. Sakura is in no condition for travel at the moment so I will stay behind and find us some shelter. We'll start our own return journey once she's able." Yajima immediately set about gathering the fallen shinobi while Sasaki turned to their leader.

"Kakashi I can stay behind with Sakura. The scroll will be safer in your hands, neh?"

Kakashi shook his head in the negative.

"Our attack was unforeseen so you shouldn't encounter any resistance on the return journey. The danger is more prominent here and as Squad Captain it's my responsibility to ensure my teammates safety…I have faith in your skills to see this mission to the end."

Sasaki returned his smile.

'_I understand now why he covers that up…'_

"Even though your journey should be relatively fine, run…run like the devils licking at your heels and don't look back. If we return to find out that something happened to the two of you I'll go looking for your bodies to make sure you feel my wrath even in death."

His gaze was intense and his voice dripped venom, but Sasaki only smiled back in return.

'_That's our Captain, always concerned with the safety of his 'troops'….but something tells me his concern for one runs a little bit deeper than the rest.'_

Sasaki watched Kakashi gather the wet shaking girl in his soaked arms, as she hurried over to Yajima's side. She took one last look at them from over her shoulder and caught the visible smile their Captain held as he looked down at the pink haired kunoichi. Sasaki couldn't miss a certain pang in her chest as she turned to the job before her.

'_What I wouldn't give…Yajima isn't the only one who thinks he's amazing…'_

With the scroll tucked securely inside her vest pocket, she quickly performed the set of earth seals to raise the ground and cover the bodies Yajima had thrown together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Kakashi had wrapped Sakura in both their traveling cloaks he rushed as fast as his already tired body could go in a more southeastern direction toward Konoha than the other two. Separate directions would confuse followers.

With Sakura's condition needing immediate attention and no village in sight for a good twelve hours, Kakashi decided it would serve them for right now to get the hell away from the area of their battle as soon as possible. He figured that once they had put a sufficient amount of miles between it and themselves he would have to make camp out in the middle of the forest.

When Sakura started going into convulsions in his arms he immediately decided it was time to stop. His own body still hadn't stopped shivering as well. The sun was just beginning to set as he laid her thrashing body down near the roots of a tree. He urgently began stripping her of the weapons and wet clothes that clung to her body like a second skin.

In his recent fantasies Kakashi had imagined doing exactly this but for entirely different reasons….

When he finally managed to take off the white vest that's when he noticed the small tear in the black material on her back as he held her shaking body in a sitting position. His pointer finger slid over the red and strangely blue puckered puncture as he heard her raspy stuttering voice.

"P-P-P oi…son…e-ed." His hand froze in it's inspection as his chest tightened for what seemed the hundred time that day.

"Poisoned? Do you know what kind? Do you know how much time you have? Do you know of an antidote?"

He gripped both of her shoulders tightly as he stared intently into her sluggish closing eyes, willing her to answer.

"R-r-an i-its –c-cour-se…" Kakashi let out a relieved breath.

"Thank god for small favors…" He set about taking off her gloves next and Sakura's eyes fluttered open slightly once he tugged rather hard on the stubborn left one.

"C-cou-ld s-sti-ll d-die…" Kakashi set about his efforts with renewed vigor. The damn glove finally came off.

"No, no you won't… because I won't let you and don't you forget that." He hadn't meant for his voice to come out so harsh like it had. Sakura remained silent in her shivering.

He next began removing the rest of her clothes. Sakura's dull glazed eyes remained fixed on his own during the entire ordeal, making Kakashi feel considerably uncomfortable. His shaking fingers set about relieving her of the final two pieces, her already transparent white panties and wrapped bindings.

As she leaned boneless, sideways into his chest he fingered the knot of her bindings and swiftly began the unwinding process while maintaining eye contact with his shivering companion. He gently laid her down and then moved to the side of her hips. Finally with a few slight tugs and a trembling lift of her bottom the last damp article was shed.

If she felt uncomfortable with being so exposed to him he couldn't tell. The unhealthy paleness to her skin left no hints to the slightest blush. She just continued to unblinkingly stare at him.

The process, needless to say, left him with a considerable hammering heart. Once finished, he immediately set about to cover her naked body with the two slightly damp traveling cloaks from before.

Even though he had done it to save her life, his eyes couldn't help taking in the sight before him and his male mind couldn't help categorize and log said images for a later time. Of course he meant for a later time when danger of losing her was not so prominent.

A slight summer wind quickly reminded him of his own wet clothes. Kakashi went about getting up from his position beside her when he felt something ice cold snake around his ankle. He looked down to see a shaking pale hand attached to it and sleepy emerald eyes pleading with him.

"D-d-don…'t g-go."

That fear filled voice reminded him of a little girl and not the 24 year old fiery woman he had come to know. It chipped at the walls around his stricken heart. He bent and took the shaking hand in his own. He tried to keep his face from showing the emotion that threatened to overshadow his features.

"I'm going to start a fire and take care of our security. I won't travel too far out of your eye sight. I promise."

Unsteadily she slowly retracted her hand.

As she lay wrapped up still grandly shivering; Kakashi set about to gather things to make a fire. Keeping his promise he stayed within her view as he gathered whatever kindling he could find and then with a rapid set of seals he started the fire. Once a small blaze had formed he brought the shivering woman closer to the source of heat.

Next, Kakashi brought out a scroll from a pocket and began a series of movement after he spread blood from his thump over the parchment. Four 'poofs' were heard and Pakkun and three other canines appeared before him.

"I see you're still alive." Pakkun turned and raised an eye as he took in the sight of the haphazardly covered naked woman near by.

"Indeed. I need you four to take turns keeping watch…and act as a form of insulation."

Pakkun's other eye rose, but nodded just the same.

"In that case, hurry with your preparations. I'd like to get back to my nap." As if on queue the four dogs took up a perimeter around the camp turning away from the humans.

With the flickering firelight as his backdrop Sakura watched with gradually closing eyes as Kakashi shed his own damp clothes before her. She noticed the way he kept his eye focused on the ground in front of him. Even in her state of shivering and slight shock, the vision before her left it's imprint.

Taut and toned flesh, some tan and some pale, the way his silver locks cascaded down over his eyes now free of their village's headband, how his boyish features contrasted starkly with the manly body. The way muscles moved beneath skin as he came closer.

The scars of old wounds that sprinkled over his body just added to the over all package that was Hatake Kakashi. Her eyes unwillingly fluttered shut as sleep took over. Even if the ice-cold hands of death took her as she slept she would be eternally thankful to have witnessed that exquisite vision of perfection.

Kakashi watched Sakura succumb to slumber as he slid his naked body next to hers under the cover of the cloaks. He silently prayed for three things. One, obviously being she didn't wake up and especially not before him the next day. Two, being that it didn't rain and three being that no enemies showed up to try to attack them in the night. Kakashi seriously did not want to have to fight in the buff.

Kakashi's body covered Sakura's like a warm blanket. He held his breath as she slightly stirred under him. He kept absolutely still with his head resting comfortably in the crook of her neck as he waited for signs that she had fallen back into sleep. When he was positive that she had he sighed.

Even though her body felt like an iceberg beneath him, it was still a woman's body. Intimate parts of him self were pressed painfully close to her own. His chest was pressed onto Sakura's; his stomach covered her hip and half of her own, his leg rested between her two. He was almost lying completely on top of her, but slightly off to the side so as not to crush her.

There bodies were so closely melded together that it took every disturbing image he could think of to not let his own body react.

'_Its times like these that those images of Gai striking his favorite poses in the bath house come in handy…'_

Needless to say the shiver that ran down his spine had nothing at all to do with the cold.

As he laid there entwined with the object of his recent lustful thoughts he smiled to himself as his own lids began to get heavy.

He was only vaguely aware of the two new sources of heat on either side of him or the one that draped it's self over the top of their cloaks.

'_I wonder if she'll let me do this again…minus the threat of death of course…'_

His sleepy smile turned to a drowsy scowl as he mentally kicked himself for his slip.

'_I am her Captain damn it and as her Captain I should remember that fraternization can lead to many an avoidable death…'_

'…_but even so …I have to admit…a part of me…yearns for this…yearns for...her…' _

Soon the only sounds were the crickets chirping, soft snores, and the occasional scratch of a fur covered ear. Two humans and three dogs slept peacefully that night without a care in the world.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_**Author's Footnote:**_

This chapter took a little longer than usual because I suck at actions scenes…

Admittedly I had to watch a marathon of Hero, House of Flying Daggers, and Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon just to come up with what little I have…sad I know…

Also just to warn you…I don't have much practice at the whole romance stuff…witty banter is more my forte but…I'm trying so yeah!

If anyone feels that I should up the rating at any time please feel free to let me know, I can never tell with these things...

Any-who! Next Chapter!

The obligatory "Wake Up" scene! Insert evil cackle here

Why is Kakashi secretly speaking with the ANBU Commander!

Why is Sakura trying to kill our favorite silver haired ninja!

Quick somebody stop her!

Next up!

Innocent Lies & Dangerous Liaisons!


	10. Innocent Lies & Dangerous Liasons

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto. I'm just a very obsessed KakaSaku writer.**

_**Chapter 10: Innocent Lies & Dangerous Liasons!**_

A bright glare slipped through Sakura's closed lids. She felt the hard grass covered ground beneath her and the sounds of birds alerted her that she was indeed outside. A great warmth enveloped her on all sides and she could faintly smell some thing closely resembling…

'_I swear I smell….dog…'_

Sakura forced her eyes to flicker open and after her pupils adjusted to the brilliant glow of the sun she found two big brown eyes staring into her own.

"What the…!"

Sakura tried to scramble away from whatever owned those mud colored orbs, but she regrettably found her body pinned in place. Sakura stopped her struggling when a voice called out to her obviously annoyed.

"Girl, aren't you a kunoichi, why would you be afraid of a cute little dog?"

'_Wait…I know that voice…'_

Sakura freed her left hand from whatever was holding her down to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Sakura almost yelped in surprise as she found Pakkun staring at her lazily from his resting spot somewhere above her stomach. He was lying down on the traveling cloaks.

When Sakura turned her head to the left she found a considerably larger black furred dog by her side and when she turned to the left she found a shock of silver hair in her face and another similar dog somewhere behind it.

Sakura scrutinized the silver patch to find a handsome face below it, resting peacefully in the crook of her neck.

'_Kakashi…'_ She couldn't suppress the smile that filtered out.

Pakkun's voice brought her attention back to the area above her stomach and kakashi's back.

"I see, waking up to see a cute dog frightens you, but waking up under him does not."

Pakkun punctuated his sentence with a raised eye. Sakura ever the morning person pursed her lips and glared.

"Pakkun, you and I both know he saved my life, nothing more and nothing less."

'_Why am I explaining my self to a dog…?'_

The small pug huffed in response, lazily stretched and then got up on his four paws. Sakura watched him as he walked closer and closer to her face. She raised her eye brows at him in question. Pakkun stopped and planted his butt on Kakashi's shoulder and then tapped a soft padded paw to Kakashi's cheek.

"Ka-ka-shi….Kakashi…"

Said elite shinobi woke with a start, raising his head from its position to stare down at the woman below him with sleep blurred eyes.

"Kakashi you sleep like a log, she must have worn you out from…saving her life."

Sakura never knew the pug had it in him to have a sense of humor.

'_Stupid dog…'_

Kakashi continued to stare down at her somewhat confused; his voice was semi hoarse when he spoke.

"Sakura…what happened to your voice?"

Pakkun rolled his mud colored eyes and tapped a pink padded paw to Kakashi's cheek to get his attention. Sakura tried in vain to stifle her giggles behind her left hand. Kakashi turned his head to find himself eye to eye with his favorite tracking hound. Pakkun backed up to stop from going cross eyed.

"Kakashi, it is about time that we returned…the wife is going to have my hide."

"Hai, hai thank you old friend."

Pakkun turned to Sakura and gave her a final smug look and a raised eye before disappearing in a poof. The other two dogs closely followed suit. Sakura was now left with a naked Kakashi still sprawled on top of her. Said man looked down upon her with concern in his dark eye, the other was closed.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Sakura looked down at their entwined bodies and for the life of her could do nothing as a full body blush covered her skin. She looked to the side, chewing her bottom lip, smiling as she answered.

'_This is stupid I stared at him the entire time he undressed me, but I can't even look at him now! Gah!'_

As Sakura thought about the night prior she had to admit that the shock of hypothermia had helped in that matter.

"Um, yeah all things considered…."

Kakashi sleepily smiled down at her as his body rose to get off. Other parts of him were "awake" as well and he wanted to put some space between them before she noticed. Sakura in a bout of foolish self consciousness grabbed his shoulder and roughly pulled him back down in a blind panic.

Not anticipating her reaction he fell back down slightly crushing her body beneath him. The wind was knocked out of her, but she was covered and that was all that mattered to her at the moment. Kakashi raised his head to look down at her again, this time with an anxious questioning look.

"Sakura?"

Sakura stared up sheepishly into his startled mismatched eyes. Then she looked every where but at him as she spoke. Kakashi silently thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. His worried gaze melted into a wry smile, one that Sakura happened to miss as she refused to look at him.

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't get up right now. Yeah, now's not a good time."

Sakura continued to try to hold him down with one arm. She gripped his back as if her life depended on it. Kakashi was starting to get the jist of her actions. Knowing this he decided since she was no longer in danger of impending doom, she was now fair game to have a little fun with.

With that in mind he lowered his mouth to her ear and hovered there for what he knew was an agonizing lifetime to her, but in reality just a few seconds. His voice was uncharacteristically low when he spoke as he tried to keep all mirth at bay.

"Sakura, I've already seen you naked…"

Her embarrassment was quickly being replaced with anger, he was messing with her and she knew it.

"I know that, you ass."

To accentuate her words she dug her nails faintly into his back. This actually had the complete opposite effect she had been going for. He was nothing if not a pervert. It would be safe to say that the famous Copy Ninja was a closet hentai that enjoyed a little "rough housing" now and again. In fact, he was enjoying her anger just a tad too much and in the next second she felt how much indeed.

Her body stiffened underneath him as she drew in a sharp breath. She turned to look at him in shock, eyes wide. He in turn gave her a lazy its-your-own-fault stare right back. Her shocked gaze swiftly turned to an angry glare. Kakashi decided to speak to try to sort the situation out.

"You started it."

This in turn caused Sakura to scoff completely forgetting about her initial shock.

"Excuse me? Who was the one who used his "sexy voice" saying "Sakura, I've already seen you naked…."?"

Kakashi had to give her credit for the attempt, but noted that she failed entirely to capture the essence of his "come hither-ness".

"That may be so, but you didn't have to enforce the use of your nails."

He raised a lazy silver eyebrow at her. Sakura angrily rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, I wouldn't have if I would have known how much of a demented pervert you are!"

Kakashi opened his scarred eye and raised that silver brow as well.

"Demented Pervert?"

Sakura looked at him defiantly.

"Yes!"

Kakashi closed his red orb again as he responded in a bored tone.

"I seem to recall another "demented pervert" eyeing some one else up as he took off his clothes last night."

'_Damn it…!'_

The knowledge that he was absolutely correct ate her up inside making her blood boil. She hated, absolutely hated it when he was right. She seethed in silence as he bent down to her ear again. She tried to jerk her head away but her neck could only move so far since he had her pinned to the ground. His voice found her ear regardless.

'_There he goes with that stupid voice again…doesn't he know what that does…of course he does….the bastard…'_

Kakashi had indeed felt the girl's eyes on him. Unfortunately he had no way of knowing what she had been thinking, if anything while he had disrobed by the fire. Her face had remained as his own usually had, blank and expressionless. Her silence now was starting to tell a tale though. He couldn't resist a little playful teasing.

'_This should be interesting…'_

"You did, didn't you?"

'_How could I not…?'_

Sakura vehemently shook her head in the negative under him while keeping her eyes averted, an all too telling blush creeping across her cheeks. Kakashi kept his face emotionless as he gazed down upon her. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she felt his warm breath on her ear and neck yet again.

'_She lies…but did she…?'_

"Did you like what you saw?"

'_More than you'll ever know…'_

Kakashi suppressed the extreme urge to smirk as he gazed down upon her severely rigid form. Her eyes were wide and he could tell she was holding in a breath. Flashes of that very memory scrolled across her minds eye. A familiar feeling began to form in the core of her body just thinking about it and to know that, that very body was now lying on top of her own was a little slice of both heaven and hell.

Watching Sakura's jade eye's soften and slightly darken combined with their intimate position seemed to open a flood gate of suppressed emotion within the silver haired ninja. What he had been craving for the past few days was literally at his finger tips, actually under them to be more precise.

The current look in her eyes, even though they were still averted, blatantly told the shinobi that she at least shared some of what he was feeling. This knowledge drove his actions. The harmless game was quickly turning to something much more dangerous.

Boldly with unchecked emotion pushing him, he lowered his lips to her ear and gently brushed his bottom lip over her lobe. Sakura involuntarily shuddered from head to toe as he spoke.

'_You liked what you saw just like I did….just like I do now.'_

"You did, didn't you…" It was an accusing tone and a rather seductive one at that.

'_I did, but I'm not telling you…I know your just messing with my head….you would never…no…it's impossible. There's no way you would ever break that no fraternization rule…'_

Sakura was completely unaware or apparently in denial that the great Copy Ninja was starting to lose all form of control over him self. He was starting to act on pure instinct now. She was totally unaware of the reaction he was having to her…

…at least she was until she felt his soft lips press to the spot in between her neck and the corner of her earlobe. For some reason hearing her shaky intake of breath sounded so different than ever before to him.

His hands began to somewhat shake on the ground around her with the urge to touch and the need to feel… her warm flesh, her soft hair, her rapid heartbeat as it continued to beat faster….

He kept his lips pressed tightly to their spot on her neck, his body stiffly locked around hers afraid that even the slightest movement or sound on either of their parts might set him off. He was fighting for self control that normally was as fortified as steel.

'_How does she do this to me…?'_

Silently Kakashi was willing his body to try to return to some shred of normalcy, hoping, praying that Sakura would remain still and quiet for both her sake and his own.

At this point Sakura was becoming increasingly alarmed. Something was wrong, this was not normal. She knew Kakashi had used himself as a human blanket for her safety, but she knew that he would never touch her so intimately like he had just for the purpose of a game, a mind game. This was not his style.

'_Could he really…'_

"K-ka…kashi, what are you…"

Sakura hadn't meant for it to come out so whispered, so breathy but the way her body was now trembling beneath him it couldn't be helped.

'_Oh god…'_

The way she had said his name had left him hanging by a thread. It had been so painfully long since he had heard his name spoken like that and the fact that his name had fallen just so from her lips….

At this point his voice sounded strained and his breathing somewhat ragged. He was doing everything possible not to force his way completely on top of her. He was well on the way to losing himself completely, but he was definitely willing to draw his own blood if she didn't want this… if she didn't want him. Even so his voice sounded exceedingly needy when he next spoke almost close to begging.

'_I need to know…I have to know…tell me you want this too…'_

"Tell me Sakura; tell me the truth…please…"

Kakashi forcefully ripped his lips away from her skin and pressed his trembling forehead to her temple as she was still facing away from him. Sakura was already experiencing her own shortness of breath and the pumping of her blood.

Sakura dug her left hand into the ground ripping grass from the soil while trying to maintain her bearing. His lust filled voice, his ragged breathing, his warm body already pressed so intimately to her own. How the hell was she supposed to make a life altering decision under such circumstances? It was impossible, unthinkable…

Sakura was ashamed to admit that the last man she had been this close in proximity with had been Kiba and even that had been a drunken mercy escapade and oh so long ago. Her nerves were frazzled and Inner Sakura had melted into a nice mushy pile of goo on the floor. Two white orbs that served as eyes sloshed around looking out through Sakura's own emerald ones.

Suddenly a loud obnoxious familiar voice rung in hears ears effectively covering up the labored breathing of the elite ninja on top of her at least for a second….

'_Live a life of no regrets…'_

Sakura smiled. There was her answer. The unpredictable blonde shinobi had saved her again and she loved him even more for it. Sakura released the grass she had been tugging on as she slowly turned to face him. Desperate eyes met clear and certain ones.

"Yes."

It was all Kakashi needed to hear. His lips crashed down onto hers with a powerful need to quench his insatiable thirst, an emptiness that only she could fill. He wasn't even aware of the words that spilled forth from his lips in between urgent unrefined kisses.

"So sexy…"

He proceeded to chew on her bottom lip.

"So strong…"

He dove in for another swift kiss and pulled back to look at her. Sakura sent a devious smile up at him.

"…strong enough to lure your sorry ass…."

He bit his red kiss swollen bottom lip as he lustily gazed down at her with mismatched eyes. He knew he had never wanted anyone in his life the way he wanted Sakura in that moment.

"Damn right."

His hands tangled into her sleep mussed hair as all thought of continuing their conversation went out the door. Neither knew exactly what was to become of this, but they did know one thing. Nothing was going to stop them now.

Fortune was not smiling down upon them that day as the two became aware of unfamiliar approaching chakra signals, six to be exact.

Kakashi abruptly pulled back and got to his feet. Sakura did the same, all modesty forgotten under the imminent threat closing in. Each grabbed their now dry clothes the canines had set on the near by bushes and their weapons before taking cover under separate sets of foliage. With chakra masked they waited for their intruders to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long. The bush's branches just began digging into Sakura's exposed back as four sound ninjas came into view. Kakashi watched as one ninja, obviously their tracker, examined their previous campsite. Kakashi silently cursed.

'_We were too caught up in our….activities to get rid of any evidence. Damn it, so careless…'_

It was true. Even their small camp fire hadn't been dispersed. The grass where they had just lain left a tell tale sign. They were easy enough signs to recognize even without a tracker. The ninja examining the ground looked up to their leader.

"They're still here."

Sakura's eye twitched.

'_Shit.' _

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed the odds were against the members of "Dragon Squad" that day. Sasaki and Yajima had taken their Captains words to heart and run like the wind itself in the direction of their beloved village. The need to rest for that night had come well after they had crossed the borders into Fire Country.

Sasaki nor Yajima had picked up any signs that they were being followed. It became all to clear when they were suddenly jarred awake by a trip wire being activated, setting off the shower of shuriken Yajima had arranged. They woke to the sounds of screaming much too close for their liking.

'_How the hell could cloud have found out and followed us so soon?' _

The how and the why was shortly forgotten as both leaf ninja melted into the shadows of the early morning, weapons drawn. Sasaki stood with bark cutting into her back under the shadow of a tree, sword drawn and flush with her leg and Yajima lay on his stomach beneath a set of shrubs, wires dandling.

The chakra signatures were closing in and they were aware that they were outnumbered, six to two. Sasaki pressed a hand to her white vest, the spot where the scroll was stashed securely away.

Their Captain had entrusted them with this duty and she would risk her life to follow through. Yajima looked up at her from his position and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he felt the exact same way.

'_We won't let you down Kakashi.'_

Sasaki could feel three approaching her position. There was no way around it. She closed her eyes and took in a calming breath then nodded once at the young man across from her. In the next second the battle for the scroll and their lives began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was no mistaking it. They were going to have to fight. At least they still had the element of surprise on their side since their positions had not been found out yet. Unfortunately from their position only four were visible; the other two she felt were roaming the perimeter out of sight.

She watched Kakashi give her the seal used to dispel a genjutsu and she cottoned on to his idea. He held up his hand from his position across from her under his own set of bushes. Sakura wracked her brains for the perfect genjutsu as she watched his silent count down with his fingers. As his hand began to fold his last finger she had already started her set of seals.

"Nehan Shoja no Jutsu! (Temple of Nirvana Technique)"

Two out of the four were able to perform the dispelling skill in time. The other tow crumpled to ground in a deep sleep.

Kakashi took this time to attack the two smart enough not to get caught in Sakura's genjutsu. Their plan had worked. Their backs were turned to Kakashi's position the moment Sakura's voice rang out. Before his enemies even had time enough to move their hands from their seal positions Kakashi had already finished his own.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)

Kakashi emerged from the earth pulling the surprised sound nin down into the ground, taking his place. Kakashi's silver hair glinted in the morning sun light as the tip of his kunai ran across the struggling mans throat; the other conscious ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Armed with only a single kunai and still completely in the buff, Kakashi reached out with his chakra trying to pinpoint his enemy.

The two that were previously patrolling were now rapidly heading towards Sakura's position. Sakura jumped out of her no longer secret hiding place and created another set of seals. Naked, and without a weapon she would have to rely on her fists and jutsu now.

As the first approached she took a page out of Shizune's book.

"Dokugiri!" (Poison Mist)

A huge cloud of purple poisonous gas erupted from Sakura's open mouth and floated along the air to envelope her attacker. The sound shinobi fell to his knees hacking up a lung. Blood began to bubble and froth from his mouth.

"Meisai Gakure no Jutsu!" (Hiding Camouflage Technique)

Sakura heard the voice to her right and watched in horror as her other enemy disappeared before her very eyes.

Kakashi, hearing the familiar jutsu, sprinted over to Sakura's position and landed a kick on her exposed hip. It sent her flying out of the way just as he received a cut to his left pectoral muscle.

Sakura huffed angrily on the ground in a rather humiliating position while being naked. Her anger simmered as she watched him push his silvery white tresses out of his face to reveal his gleaming sharingan.

"Go. I'll handle this one."

Sakura hurriedly pushed herself off the ground in just enough time to avoid being hit by a shower of shuriken from the right. She burst into a shower of cherry blossoms and appeared behind her target. She sent a fist savagely into his unsuspecting back.

His body went flying, before it hit the tree it 'poofed' into a splintered log. She moved just as she felt a kunai embed its self in her right shoulder blade.

'_Damn it, that hurts.'_

Sakura felt the blood flow down her back as she dropped to the ground and took out her attacker's feet. Before he even touched the ground she ripped the offensive weapon from her body and slammed it into his chest sending dirt and grass flying around him as he met the earth.

Kakashi's opponent's temporary jutsu of invisibility had worn off by the time Kakashi had planted a strong kick to the unsuspecting nin's stomach.

'_Idiot…'_

The ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the next second Kakashi heard his voice from a few yards behind him.

"Soshuha!" (Manipulating Attack Blades)

Black dots whirled in a sea of red and the seals were created before the daggers were even halfway to him.

"Soshuha!" (Manipulating Attack Blades)

Kakashi used his chakra to maneuver the weapons back toward his enemy. In less than five seconds his opponent was stuck to the tree by his own blades, one buried deep in his chest. Kakashi closed his scarred eye again and set off in search of Sakura.

He found her getting up from one of the ninja that was left unconscious, a kunai in his heart. That left only one enemy alive and he lay a few inches next to her.

"Take him with and interrogate later or…?"

"Interrogate later. There could still be more on the way. I'd like to know what the hell sound is doing here…"

Kakashi turned to go get his trusty wire he used to wrap people up with when he noticed Sakura's back.

"You're wounded."

Sakura just waved it off. It wasn't anything her medical skills couldn't take care of, the damn thing just hurt like hell.

"Eh, I was careless."

Sakura was in the process of retrieving her clothes from under her earlier hiding place when she felt him behind her. She suddenly remembered that they were still very much naked when she felt his hand on her back, relatively close to her new wound. She froze as she felt him trail his fingers down her spin. His touch was tender and slow, a very stark contrast to his earlier behavior toward her. There was that tone of voice she had only recently heard in her ear again.

"Try not to be so careless next time."

She could only respond in a high pitched grunt. The next second she felt him disappear from behind her and she started to feverishly get dressed.

'_There's definitely no way we can go back to the way we were now. I…I'm not sure that I'd want to…_

As Sakura finished pulling on her white vest she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Kakashi sliding down his tight black shirt from the top of his chest.

'_No, I definitely don't want to.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mikazuki no Mai!" (Dance of the Crescent Moon)

Sasaki created three sword wielding shadow clones that along with herself attacked her two opponents. Her third lay lifeless on the ground behind her. The gash on her arm throbbed as she swung down on her enemy. He dodged her first and second clone's sword attacks but was too late to defend against her own. Her sword ripped through his stomach. She hurriedly kicked him off her blade as her last opponent attacked.

Yajima had his wires wrapped around two of his opponents while his third waited in the shadows.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" (Fire Style - Dragon Fire Jutsu)

Yajima blew fire out of his mouth that traveled the length of his trusty wires engulfing the two sound ninjas in flames. Shrieks were heard as a barrage of shuriken flew toward him. Yajima quickly let go of the slowly charring men and jumped out of the way.

Sasaki's clones disappeared as she faced her finale opponent. She brought her blood stained sword in front of her into a defensive pose. Her fatigue and blood loss mixed with the large gash running along her sword arm made maintaining her tight grip on her weapon a difficult effort. Her enemy threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared in a cloud of blue only to reappear at her side. A well placed round house kick sent her sword flying from her grasp and Sasaki flat on her back. In an instant the sound nin appeared above her with a bone dagger drawn.

'_Shit…'_

The next instant Sasaki watched as a body collided with her would-be-killer, knocking him hard into a tree. She turned to see Yajima smiling at her with his hand out to help her up.

"Thanks."

Yajima took off one of his gloves and wrapped it around the gash in her arm as a make shift bandage. He winked at her as she smiled back.

"The Captain would have my ass if I just let my teammate die, right?"

Sasaki laughed at the younger man's adoration of the Copy Ninja even in a time like this.

"Right."

Before they began to move out again Yajima turned to smirk at Sasaki.

"Besides, knowing you, you'd just come back to haunt me."

Sasaki socked him in the arm, but more playfully than anything else.

"You're damn right I would."

Together, tired, bloody and bruised they continued on in their direction toward Konohagakure with their mission objective still in their possession.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura dispelled the genjutsu on the sleeping man. He was now effectively tied to a tree by Kakashi's trusty silver wire. Kakashi held its end between his two fingers in front of their captive. The sound ninja groggily raised his head and then became frantic as he noticed his current predicament.

Kakashi had not wanted to stop until they were a good five hours away from their previous camp sight. They were now a little ways back into Fire Country territory. If they wanted to make it back to the village hidden in the leaf before midnight then they would have to make this quick. He began to fire his questions in his usual calm way but this time with more of a hard edge to it.

"Why did you attack us?"

The sound ninja didn't respond and Kakashi pulled taut his line and the wire bit into the man's flesh. Kakashi asked again but still got nothing. He was beginning to get impatient, but of course he was the one holding the line. He glanced over to his female companion who twirled a kunai out of her pouch and nonchalantly walked over to their prisoner.

"I believe the man asked you a question."

He glared up at her defiantly.

"Like I'd tell you leaf scum anything bitch."

Sakura's eye twitched involuntarily. Kakashi smirked behind his mask. His voice betrayed his amusement as he spoke.

"Just so you know I'm the "good cop" here."

"Fuck her!"

Sakura twirled her kunai one more time before stabbing it into the man's thigh below her. She was quickly loosing her temper.

"Oh he would have if you bastards hadn't of butted in damn it!"

'_What do I care if he knows…he's gonna die anyway…bastard…' _

Kakashi raised an eyebrow behind her back. Secretly he was pleased. The man wailed from the pain.

"Now answer the damn question!"

Sakura pushed down on the end with her sandaled foot. The man's agonizing sounds got louder. She wiggled it around and finally he cracked.

"Stop! Alright damn it!"

Sakura took her foot off the weapon as their enemy tried to respond through his shaking.

"W-we were supposed t-to meet them halfway! T-They never showed so w-we were ordered to go to cloud! We came across signs of battle and found your tracks!"

Kakashi took in his words. An important part of their recon information was obviously incorrect. A thought struck Kakashi then.

'If cloud had twelve and him and Sakura only encountered six sound…'

"How many sound shinobi were there total in your party?"

The hard headed captive chose to keep silent until Sakura stabbed a kunai into his other thigh.

"Shit! Twelve! Twelve damn it!"

"Where did your other six go?"

Kakashi had a bad feeling that he already knew. Sakura was about to stomp on the second kunai but he chose to speak freely.

"After the other set of tracks…"

Kakashi inwardly cursed. He hoped like hell Sasaki and Yajima had heeded his words and kept pushing forward. He also hoped like hell that they were alright. When he thought about what he and Sakura had almost done back there while their teammates were in mortal danger…well, it made him sick to his stomach. Sakura asked the next question.

"What the hell do you guys want with cloud? What's so damn important about that scroll?"

He had clammed up again while staring at the ground. Kakashi tightened his hold on the wire and Sakura hit him hard across the face being careful not to knock him unconscious. He finally talked and this time he had a sinister grin on his face, like his death didn't mean a thing as long as the plan continued.

"How does a treaty between Thunder Country and Sound rattle you? You leaf bastards are all gonna die…"

His evil laughter seemed to echo in the silence. Sakura's heart almost stopped at his implications.

'_Oh my god…'_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Author's Footnote:

I upped the Rating to "T" if at any time you guys feel it should be "M" please let me know :)

Ok, I had a lot of extra idea to throw in her for the plot so I didn't exactly get around to stuff my last "Author's Footnote" hinted at, but I will.

Oh, I found wikipedia and found all the naruto jutsu names and info I could ever want to know so that made me happy, hope it helped with the fight scenes.

Here was my attempt at "Fluff"…I…almost had a nosebleed imagining it! LOL I do want to say that this really wasn't "fluff" but "lust" so… yeah!

I know the "Wake Up The Next Morning" theme has been used alot but I tried putting my own spin on it. Hope it came out ok XD

Ok Next Chapter!

Did Sasaki and Yajima make it back in one piece!

Why is Kakashi acting weirder than normal!

What the hell was actually in that scroll and does this really mean war!

Next up!

Wishing & Wanting

Thank You for reading! A huge Thank You to all who have reviewed so far...seriously your encouragement has been greatly appreciated. XD


	11. Wishing & Wanting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just enjoy writing about it.

_**Chapter 11: Wishing & Wanting**_

The journey home had fortunately remained uneventful. Since they were now in a familiar area their legs seemed to carry them without the slightest bit of thought, which was a good thing since both shinobi's minds were distracted. They had been silently sprinting from tree limb to tree limb for the past few hours. The sun had already gone down in the sky and the night's breeze had become slightly chilly.

All either leaf ninja could think about was sinister laughter and those haunting last words.

'_How does a treaty between Thunder Country and Sound rattle you? You leaf bastards are all gonna die…' _

Those words brought a chill to Sakura's spine as the walls of her beloved home came into view. The last war on Konoha had taken her mother's life. Sakura shuddered to think who else might be taken from her if there indeed was another invasion. A blonde fox boy came to mind, a purple haired kunoichi was next along with the Iruka look-a-like and lastly her emerald eyes turned to gaze at the silver haired man before her.

'_What are you to me…?' _

Before her answer would have been her Captain and a good friend, but she wasn't so sure now. Captains and good friends didn't try to get into your pants. Sakura smirked.

'_Well, he defiantly tried to do just that…' _

Whatever he was, she knew that he had always been special to her. He had been her first Sensei in the days of Team 7. Then came the day he had told Naruto and her that they were no longer teacher and student, but equals once Team Kakashi had formed. She had definitely felt just a tad bit closer to him. It had taken the whole 'force feeding' incident to close the deal of actual friendship in her book.

'_Funny how it took us so long to get to that point, but it took us no time at all to run right past it.'_

Sakura knew for a fact that had they not been interrupted things would have continued along just fine. She was also very much aware that she would have enjoyed it….immensely. The question was, would she regret it and would he, for that matter.

'_Well, I can't answer for him, but I'm pretty damn sure that I wouldn't have…'_

Sakura didn't try to disillusion herself by reading too much into his actions. Hatake Kakashi was never one to be known to have any sort of relationship except the one of ninja and client for missions. Come to think of it in the entire time she had known the man she never knew him to have a girlfriend. She had always thought him as the A-sexual type who preferred his ink covered pages than real company.

'_Boy was I wrong….'_

Sakura knew Kakashi well enough to be able to read between the lines. His life revolved around his duty to Konoha and if she was truthful so did hers. Neither had any true family left and so they put all their efforts into protecting what little 'family' they had, that being their friends and this village.

'_Well regardless, you just better not have any regrets…' _

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously while boring a hole through Kakashi's back.

'_Cause you started it….You better remember that….bastard….'_

Sakura continued to stare at his back as they finally walked through the front gates.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nozomu Sasaki and Akiko Yajima are currently residing on the second floor of the Konoha Hospital tonight."

Tsunade saw a silver eyebrow raise and Sakura's startled expression and figured it best if she elaborated.

"It's nothing serious, just minor cuts and bruises and exhaustion of course. I had them examined and forced them to stay the night. From the looks of it, I may do the same to you two."

All Sakura wanted to do was sleep in her own bed tonight. Having Kakashi as a blanket had been nice, really nice but sleeping on the ground never was. Kakashi seemed to share her idea as he was quick to speak up.

"That's quite alright Hokage-sama. I can assure you that Sakura and I are in the best of health… Our interrogation results hinted at possible war between Konoha and an allied army of Thunder and Sound…."

It was Tsunade's turn to look startled. Kakashi began to relay exactly what the doomed Sound ninja had told them. Tsunade began to rub her temples.

"Intelligence pointed toward the scroll holding information on some sort of secret deal. At first it was thought to be some new trade agreement. In actuality it holds half of an odd looking diagram, half of an even odder list of ingredients and a few seals. It appears as though the parchment has been torn some time ago."

"Could Sound have already obtained the first half?"

"It's seems to be the case. I've already assigned a team from the 'code breaker' division to study and analyze the half we have. Though its contents may elude us at the moment I can't help the dark feeling I get from it. I hate to imagine what kind of evil might have been conjured had your team not have…"

Sakura was the one who spoke. Her voice was rough and hard, yet held a note of reassurance. Sakura hated to see that vulnerable look grace the beautiful features of her strong and wise sensei, the woman who had help instill her own inner strength.

"But we did and now it's ours."

Tsunade cast clear honey colored eyes on her pupil and smiled. Her apprentice, this woman in front of her had grown so much under her watchful eye, both in body and in mind. Tsunade smirked.

"Yes, it is."

Tsunade had just opened her mouth in the process of saying the first syllable of her assistant's name when the door opened. In shuffled the dark haired senbon master.

"Shizune, I want you to contact our allies and alert them of our possible threat from Thunder and Sound. I want the guard around the gate to be doubled and I want the village to be placed on immediate Alert-Bravo until otherwise notified."

Alert-Bravo consisted of a having every shinobi in their 'uniforms' and armed even during off duty hours. In-active and retired ninja were also expected to do the same. It also arranged missions so that half of their jounin and all elite jounin stayed inside the gates. This left missions to be completed by the Chuunin and Genin ranks. The hill side shelters for the civilians, woman and children, were to be kept open and ready for occupancy in case of immediate need.

Tsunade figured it best to cover her bases, even if it did seem a little extreme. There was no way she was going to let Konoha be caught with their pants down like the last time. She was still kicking herself for not giving the order to annihilate Sound before hand; of course the resources had never been there.

That despicable 'Hidden Village' was more like a ghetto for castaway criminals, thieves, and murders from all countries combined. No matter how much destruction it endured, more shady individuals seemed to flock to it. No amount of surveillance information could ever stay accurate and no form of leader ever stayed in power for long after Orochimaru.

From what they had gathered, the shinobi of Sound lived life like a pack of wolves. Someone was always challenging the Alpha wolf for dominance. The last piece of information had come at a high price. Their spy had been found and left hanging in front of their gates as a warning. Their leader at that time had been an S-Class criminal from Grass called Narza. The chance that this Narza was still the head was very slim.

Tsunade brought her thoughts back to the present as she once again took in the haggard appearance of the two shinobi in front of her. They looked just about as tired if not more so than herself. She decided to finally take pity on them. She gave Kakashi a measuring look.

"Well, if you are sure that neither of you require medical attention…I suggest you leave my sight for now lest I come up with another job for you two."

Both Kakashi and Sakura bowed gratefully to their Godiame and then slowly turned to leave. As Kakashi closed the door behind Sakura, her shoulders slumped and her eyes began to immediately droop. It was now somewhere close to 2am and all she wanted to do was fall face first onto her soft white bed.

As they walked tiredly through the half empty building toward the front doors in silence, they could hear the alert sounding outside. Once standing on the front steps, Sakura stretched lazily while succumbing to a wide yawn. Kakashi seemed to have stopped as well. He was now staring quietly toward what she could only guess to be the very welcome sight of his apartment building.

As her body shuddered with the power of her dwindling yawn and stretch, she vaguely wondered why he was still beside her. This was around the time after a debriefing with the Hokage that he would make his departure in his trademark 'poof'.

"Sakura…"

The woman in question grumbled rather crankily next to him while staring up at the twinkling stars. She was in no mood to have any type of conversation having to do with work, and she especially was in no mood to discuss their 'shared time' that morning. Her mood was well reflected in her voice as she interrupted him.

"Kakashi, whatever you're about to say, please tell me it can wait until I've had at least 7.5 hours of sleep…"

She only received an equally tired, but somewhat relieved grunt in response. He brought up his hands intent to start his 'teleportation' seals when she threw out a hand to grab his wrist. If he was startled he didn't show it as he continued to stare at her hand upon him.

Sakura wasn't sure why, but she knew she didn't want him to leave in his usual way without saying at least some form of good night. She still had no idea what his intentions if any were toward her, but she felt she at least deserved a goodbye.

'_You're not getting away that easily…'_

Sakura tiredly placed herself inches from his chest and then let her forehead slump onto his vest covered front. She still lightly held his wrist that now lay by his side. She let go of his wrist as she blurrily looked up at him with sleep deprived eyes. He was just staring down at her with an equally tired blank eye.

"I just wanted to say good night, so there… good night."

She tried to give him a bright smile, but her exhaustion only allowed half of it. His own eye crinkled somewhat as he gazed down at the woman so close to him. Sakura next felt cloth covered lips press lightly to the top of her rosette covered head and then she heard his deep soft voice.

"Good night Sakura."

In the next instant, she was left all alone as the cloud of smoke began to dissipate. She tiredly trudged her way home ever thankful that she too didn't live that far way from HQ.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The next afternoon as Sakura stepped out to retrieve her Konoha Newspaper from her doorstep she noticed a folded piece of paper taped to her front door. The chicken scratch within revealed that training was suspended for the day, but to expect normal scheduling to resume the day after.

Sakura rejoiced as she set about throwing on her Jounin uniform. She was already sipping at a cup of sugar enhanced coffee and reading her newspaper when she looked at her Men of Konoha calendar on the wall beside her fridge. Her loud exclamation bounced off the walls of her kitchen.

"Crap!"

Today was the day she usually sought out her dear friend Ino to catch up. So much had happened since the last time the two young women had met to talk. Sakura just remembered that the poor girl had no idea that she had been inaugurated into the esteemed ANBU world! Sakura quickly threw on her vest and set out in search of the Yaminaka flower shop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura noticed her friend's attire at once. Instead of Ino's usual flirty clothes she, like her self was sporting the customary jounin outfit. She also noticed that the Ino looked excited.

The blonde kunoichi across from her look fit to burst if she didn't divulge her juicy bit of new information. Sakura hadn't seen her friend so excited since the time Chouji had proposed to her at that B-B-Q restaurant years ago. Sakura figured it best to give her sign for her to start their conversation.

"Spit it out Pig."

Ino took in a deep breath and expelled it rather loudly, turning more than just a few heads in their direction.

"I'm pregnant!"

Sakura took in the girl's words as the blonde launched herself across the table and latched onto the pink haired woman in a bone crushing hug. Sakura beamed into the flaxen blonde tresses covering half her face. Ino finally let go and retreated back to her side of the table ecstatic. Sakura was overjoyed for her friend.

"Ino, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, oh Chouji's so happy! He wants a boy, but I secretly hope it's a girl. You know, so I can do her hair and dress her up in cute little dresses and give her advice on boys…"

Sakura watched the girls sapphire eyes sparkle at the thought. Sakura shook her head while laughing.

"So when did you find out?"

Ino shook her head to clear her thoughts and tapped a finger to her lips.

"Just yesterday actually, I'd been feeling rather ill for the last few days and went in to get checked and boy was I surprised…. Oh, I asked to see you and was told that you no longer worked at the Hospital. No one would give me any details either, I even went by your place to let you know the good news but you weren't there. Is there something you want to tell me Sakura?"

Sakura smiled warmly at her friend's obvious concern. It seemed that her good news had made her forget certain parts of their last meeting. Sakura couldn't hold it against her. A new baby was big news indeed.

"Well, if you remember what we talked about the last time we were here…"

Ino cut in seeming to remember exactly what they had discussed. The blonde kunoichi looked very apologetic.

"Oh Kami Sakura, I'd completely forgotten… So, does this mean that you…!"

"As a matter of fact…yes!"

Both grown women broke into squeals of happiness effectively drawing attention from the other patrons yet again, neither kunoichi seemed to give a damn though.

"Oh, Sakura I knew you would do it! This is great; we both had good news to share! I'm so proud of you forehead!"

The two girls exchanged another hug.

"Thanks pig, but I'm afraid mine isn't nearly as great as yours though."

Ino sized up her friend with narrow eyes and a slight pout. Sakura knew that look. That look from Ino always meant trouble.

"So forehead, when are you planning to get started on your own?"

Sakura scowled. Just when things were going good Ino had to start in on her. Annoyance was clearly written all over her face and in her voice.

"Come on pig, don't you ever want to talk about anything else? I mean we are in Alert-bravo…."

Sakura had just stuck her foot in her mouth and she promptly clammed up. Ino slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Your right, how could I forget about that? Do you know anything…since you're obviously higher up in the food chain now?"

Ino looked eager to learn any little tidbit that she could gather about their village's high alert. Sakura wanted to kick herself. Sakura sighed as she nodded her head in the negative.

"Even if I did you know I wouldn't be able to tell you, besides I'm sure the Godiame will enlighten us all soon."

Ino sized her up again.

"You're lying…but I understand…."

Sakura smiled at her friend in return.

"So, back to what I was saying before…"

Sakura sighed.

"Look Ino, I've come to terms with the fact that I'm not cut out for the whole 'family' concept. I just made ANBU. I'm quit comfortable with the way things are right now."

Ino didn't look convinced in the least. She leaned forward resting her chin on her pale hand. Her voice betrayed her skepticism.

"Forehead, no one is 'fine' with being alone."

No matter how she tried, she couldn't argue with that. Just then a sudden violent urge to spill what had happened between her and Kakashi over the last few days surfaced. Then she argued that there was simply no way to explain to her blonde friend without spilling confidential details like, her squad members identities, details of her mission leading to the alert. Even so, Sakura desperately needed to get her thoughts out in the open and so she decided to be as vague as possible.

"Pig, what if I told you that…something happened…"

Ino placed both hands flat on the table, leaning forward with eyes wide.

"It's about damn time!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath before starting in to her story.

"You see, there's this person who has kind of 'shown his interest'…"

Inner Sakura snickered at that. Ino started her barrage of questions.

"Do I know him?"

"Maybe."

"Is he hot?"

Sakura felt a blush coming on and she looked away from her friend as she answered.

"Oh yeah…"

Ino looked perplexed.

"So, what's the problem then?"

Sakura didn't know where to start on answering that question without giving too much away. She figured the only way the girl would understand was if she said his name. Like herself, Ino had come to the conclusion that her ex-sensei was A-sexual.

"You see it was the whole "heat of the moment" thing and you know how we both thought he wasn't interested in anything but those silly books of his and…"

Ino's eyes became huge as saucers. Her mouth dropped open and she pointed a shaky finger at Sakura. Sakura wanted to laugh at her friend's sudden comprehension.

"Oh. My. God…You…and…The Hatake Kakashi! We are talking about the famous Copy Ninja here right! Tell me we're talking about the same man here Sakura! Tell me!"

Sakura's hand came out of nowhere and covered Ino's mouth. Ino was still squealing behind it.

"Yes, but you got to swear you won't tell anyone. I mean it! No one is to know about this. I'm not even sure what's going on yet."

Sakura let go of her mouth as her friend nodded. To say that her friend was happy for her was a complete understatement. Sakura swore she saw tears forming in her friends eyes. Ino was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Ok! Ok! I swear! Oh my god, when? Where? How?"

"All I can say is that one thing kind of led to another…"

Ino looked like Christmas had come early. Her hands were waving around as she spoke next.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Sakura bit her lip embarrassedly as the patrons turned to give them sour looks this time. Sakura grabbed her friend's hands to try to quiet her with one of her own as she raised her tea with her other. Ino seemed to get a hold of her self and then she leaned conspiratorially in and put her hand to her mouth as she whispered her question.

"Was he good?"

Needless to say Sakura ended up spewing her mouthful of green tea all over her friend's face. Ino disgustedly began wiping her self off with a hand full of napkins as Sakura continued to choke on the small bit of liquid she had swallowed.

"It was just a question Sakura…I guess that means it's a 'no', a pity too. Surely I would have thought someone who has been obsessed with those pornographic books…I mean I thought for sure… "

When Sakura's hacking coughs had finally subsided she turned a teary eye to her not so subtle friend. As always she felt the need to defend her ex-sensei and current Squad Captain.

"I'll have you know the man …wait, what the hell am I saying? Look, we didn't actually get around to 'that'…."

Ino seemed almost as disappointed as she had been, if that was possible.

'_I swear the girl wants to live through me…'_

"But did you want to?"

Sakura didn't even have to think about that one.

"Yes."

Ino looked perplexed again.

"Then again I say where is the problem?"

"Come on Ino, from what we know about him even combined, we've never known him to get involved…"

"So are you saying you want to get 'involved' then?"

Sakura felt like pulling her hair out.

"I-I don't know."

Ino seemed to contemplate her situation for a moment then plucked her own tea off the table and began to sip.

"Then don't push for anything until you find out what it is you want. I have a feeling there's more to this story than your letting on, but I also have a feeling that it's part of the 'you can't tell me' stuff that comes with your new job."

Sakura felt somewhat relieved that at least Ino had come to that assumption on her own.

"Seriously though Sakura, even though we've never known him to have a relationship of any kind, I still hold tight to what I've always said. No one wants to die alone."

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window taking in her friend's words.

'_He's been alone for so long now. Has he ever been in love before? If so, does he even remember how to? If not, is he willing to learn? The bigger question is… do I want to teach him? I just don't know…' _

Ino looked at her watch suddenly and Sakura took this in out of the corner of her eye as she was still gazing out of their window.

"Oh, it seems it's that time. The shop calls…"

Sakura got up as Ino did and the girls exchanged good bye hugs and words.

"Congratulations again Ino, I'm truly happy for you guys."

Ino smiled in return.

"Thanks and I hope things work out for you too…What I wouldn't give…"

Sakura smacked the blonde on the shoulder, hard. Ino put up her heads in defeat while giggling.

"Can you blame me, seriously?"

Sakura rolled her eyes while watching her friend walking out of their meeting place. Sakura couldn't blame her. She had finally seen him for what he was, not an ex-sensei, not a Team Leader, and not a Squad Captain. She had finally seen him as a man, a man to be desired, pure and simple.

Sakura laid her money out on the table and got up to begin her journey back home. Sakura suddenly found her self restless. She found herself wishing that training hadn't been postponed for the day. It had nothing to do with wanting to see a certain silver haired shinobi. No, not at all…

As Sakura took in the sights of the vendors set up along the main street in front of her she caught a familiar shape on a rooftop to the left and she suppressed the urge to smile. There sat basking in the sun one Hatake Kakashi lazily lounging, reading one of his precious little books.

As she was about to look away, he chose that exact moment to lower his book. Brown gazed into emerald as he brought up his gloved hand in a customary hello. His eye crinkled and Sakura was only vaguely aware of her surroundings. She was quit aware of the sudden tightness in her chest as she smiled back up to him.

'_I can't blame Ino…there's something about you…I'm not sure what it is exactly, but…there's definitely something…'_

Sakura also became aware of the sudden twinge as she waved her good bye and continued on her way home.

'_No, I won't push. I won't push until I figure out what it is I want, what it is you are to me…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the note had said, training began just as always the next day. Yajima had told the tale of their return in a flashy vigorous manner while Sasaki stayed quiet. Truthfully she wouldn't have gotten a word in edge wise even if she had tried. Sakura had recounted their tale leaving out certain bits and pieces here and there.

Yajima had recounted again how their Captain had shown up the morning after their return to welcome them back and congratulate them on a job well done. Sakura had apologized profusely for not showing up herself, but they just waved it off. They hadn't been expecting their Captain to show up so early, much less Sakura.

Their usual tag team session had started as soon as their Captain had shown up, late as usual. They had started off with the battle of the sexes. By the time the switch came around that had Sakura paired up with Yajima, she had noticed Kakashi's off behavior. It wasn't that he was taking it easy on her, it was quit the contrary.

Usually in sparring sessions, hell even in "Dragon Team's" sparring sessions, to some extent punches were pulled and so were kicks. The full extent of chakra used for certain jutsu's were lessened, but her Captain seemed to have it out for her today.

By the time it came for their finale switch, she was sporting a broken rib, more visible bruises than normal, and more than a few scratches. Her lip was even bleeding. Sure Yajima and Sasaki contributed to some of her injuries but the bulk was thanks to Kakashi. She had been thankful to finally be on his team.

Like every other time, who ever was paired with Kakashi had come out victorious, but this time to Sakura their victory had seemed slightly hollow. The communication had just not been there like it usually had.

She hadn't noticed anything amiss with the other two, just with her. It was almost as though he was mad at her, but why? Sakura couldn't understand it. Just yesterday they had shared a smile as she had been walking home.

Kakashi cut training down by an hour as he had done the last time. This time he did not stay to read as he had done before. He had curtly nodded to the two girls as he reminded them of their sword training before 'poofing' and leaving them to their business.

Sakura's sword training had gone on as before. She ended up looking far worse for ware than Sasaki, but that was to be expected. As Sakura leaned on her sword hilt, the blade stuck in the ground, she panted for breath. Sasaki sat down tiredly about a foot in front of her. Sakura could tell the older woman had something on her mind to talk about and Sakura hoped it was some miracle cure to help her get better.

"Go ahead, you can tell me. I can see your hesitating. I'm terrible, go on. I can take it."

Sasaki laughed as she shook her head in the negative. Her purple hair was spilling out of the ponytail she had created before their match.

"No, your not, you're just learning so this is to be expected. You will get better….actually I noticed the way the Captain was being rather hard on you earlier…"

Sakura was glad to hear that she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Yeah, he was wasn't he? Hm, it's not like I've done anything to make him angry, well that I'm aware of anyway…"

Sasaki could only guess as to what really transpired after Yajima and her self had left the two of them behind. She could tell from the way the younger woman's eyes had drifted during her tale that she hadn't told them the whole truth.

It wasn't exactly hard to put the pieces together though. She had seen the Copy Ninja go after Sakura in the water. She had also seen the look he had given her as he cradled her in his arms before they had taken off. It also didn't take a medic to know the only way to help someone who had been in Sakura's wet and shocked state. Sasaki had seen the map and knew that they were no where near a village.

So Kakashi's behavior earlier could be explained in several ways and Sakura had just crossed out a few of them by her statement.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sure he's gotten over it by now. I'm sure tomorrow everything will be back to normal."

Sakura considered the other woman's words.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, everyone has their off days."

Sakura offered a hand to help Sasaki up and Sasaki returned her smile. The two women headed tired and worn toward the back entrance to the HQ as the sun began to set behind them. Sasaki looked at her female partner out of the corner of her eye.

'_She's special to you Kakashi…I can see it.' _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next few days training had went much the same as before. Sakura ended up having to use most of her chakra to heal her own wounds. Kakashi left each time to leave the two women to train in the art of the sword. Neither woman spoke of their Captains behavior again and there was no word from the Hokage about the half of scroll they now possessed. The village was still on Alert-Bravo.

Slowly as a week came and went, the frustration Kakashi had conjured up inside her from his morbid 'favoritism' during training began to fester and bubble. Sakura would never admit that part of her ire was fueled by the fact that the subject of their 'time together' had not been brought up or even hinted at.

He was acting as if it had never happened and that aggravated her to no end for far more reasons than she cared to admit. On one side she was glad to have things semi normal and on the other she was angry that he hadn't even tried to change things between them. She still didn't know what she wanted from him, but she had come to a conclusion. She was damn sure tired of being picked on during training.

That's why on that clear sunny morning as they walked out onto their training field Sakura vowed that if he continued with his charade, he was going to pay. If he wasn't going to pull his punches then she figured it was well within her right not to do so either.

The girls had won the rock paper scissors duel. They were to have the advantage of being hidden while the men stood their ground out in the open field.

Sakura targeted Yajima with a shower of shuriken from her hiding spot crouching on a tree limb to his left. The star shaped weapons were deflected as he sent his wires into a spin in front of him. He followed up by sending his wires to stab into the tree limb where Sakura had just been.

Sasaki had sent her own shower of shuriken toward Kakashi who easily deflected all five with the metal bars on the back of his gloved hands in a series of rapid movements.

Sakura took a second to scout for Yajima when she felt the ground under her give way. Kakashi had tried to pull her into the ground to take his place. Luckily she had jumped away at the last second.

Yajima had his wires wrapped around Sasaki's sword as Kakashi and Sakura faced each other. Sakura stared at his feet contemplating his next move when she felt him suddenly behind her.

'_Damn, shadow clone.'_

She was just a second to late in her drop to the floor in an attempt to sweep his feet out from under him. She felt his fist connect harshly with her right shoulder blade. The blow sent her flying and it hurt like hell. She was suddenly aware of the metallic taste in her mouth.

Sakura flipped to a standing position as Kakashi's leg collided with the ground where she previously lay. She wiped her mouth and found blood on her gloved hand. That hit she had taken had not been the full brunt and it was enough to make her cough up blood!

Sakura was more than a little pissed to say the least. He was the one who deemed the use of her monstrous strength a no-no during their training sessions, at least when used in direct contact with the body. He had also made it a point to stipulate the use of her frozen muscle jutsu. It was not allowed due to the fact it used up so much of her chakra and besides training would be cut short if no one could move their arms or legs.

'_That bastard, he could have killed me! He can't be serious…what the hell is he thinking!'_

Sakura decided to try to put some distance in between them. She burst into a shower of cherry blossoms as he sent a handful of shuriken at her. She reappeared on a high tree limb further away from their previous spot. Yajima and Sasaki were no where in sight and thankfully neither was Kakashi.

The blow to her shoulder blade had seriously done some damage. It hurt like hell to move her shoulder and she could just imagine the nasty bruise it was going to leave.

Sakura was no where near being aware of Kakashi standing on the same tree limb as her. He had used the temporary invisible jutsu the Sound Ninja had tried on him during their mission.

Sakura felt two strong arms encircle her own from behind and soon she saw the ground rushing up to meet her. Sakura panicked, she was going to create a small crater in the ground face first if she didn't do something soon. With her shoulder almost immobile, it made throwing him off damn near impossible. So she did the only thing she could. She latched on to his arms and sent a burst of chakra into them.

She felt him immediately let go and she twisted in just enough time to use his body to cushion her fall. The impact was hard, the ground cracked around them and a cloud of dirt and grass flew up into the air. She was staring shocked down into his masked face.

His dark eye stared blankly up at her and in the next second he was coughing and his mask was tainted slightly red. Anger flowed and enveloped her. She couldn't believe what he had just done. With her already injured back and shoulder she could have been seriously injured, hell maybe even killed.

"What in the hell do you think your doing!"

Sakura was yelling down into his face. She had taken away the use of his arms and her body was pinning him to the ground. When he spoke his voice was slightly hoarse from the impact and from Sakura leaning her weight down on him. She had her hands fisted tightly into his white vest as she glared vividly down at him.

"Training."

She fisted more of his vest into her hands as she growled at him.

"Training my ass you bastard, ever since we returned from that damn mission it's like you're out to kill me or something! Even Sasaki has noticed! Are you trying to kill me Kakashi?"

Still his dark orb stared blankly as he kept his scarred eye closed, his voice betraying nothing.

"No."

Normally his one word answers wouldn't perturb her so, but she wanted answers and she wasn't getting them. Her jaw clenched and eyes narrowed as she spoke through gritted teeth inches from his face.

"Then what in the seven hells are you doing then?"

She had not been expecting his answer, no, not one bit.

His answer came in the crush of his cloth covered lips to her own still set in a hard scowl. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. This was a new experience for her. One minute he's acting like he's out to put her six feet under and the next he's…well, he's definitely not trying to kill her anymore. Devour her through his mask, yes, but not kill.

Her resolve crumbled upon being subjected to his hungry kisses yet again. Truthfully she had missed them. Succumbing to her own need now she ripped the offensive piece of cloth down and out of her way. Her hands were no longer fisted in his vest but busy running through his silky silver tresses. She fisted his hair and used her hold as leverage to deepen the kiss. Still, Sakura's brain functioned enough to say a simple word in between their next fiery kiss.

"Why?"

Their hurried kisses seemed to go on for a few moments before she pulled back to let him answer. She gazed into his mismatched eyes and watched his brows knit in frustration and then he looked away from her, turning his head to the right. Sakura wasn't sure if his irritation was directed at her or himself. She figured she'd wait for him to speak before deciding, when he did speak his voice was more of a low growl than anything else.

"I can't get you out of my damn head. Ever since…no before that, since I saw you in that damn bar you're all I can think about. You even haunt my damn dreams at night…."

Sakura didn't know whether to be happy to hear these words she never thought could ever come from the man beneath her or to be angry at the way he had said them. Plus she was still angry about his previous behavior toward her and even though his words had set her heart slightly a flutter she still wanted answers.

"…but why have you been trying to stick me in the hospital?"

She watched him close both eyes rather tightly and grimace. She waited another minute for him to respond. He stayed quiet and Sakura's anger flared brightly. Her hands were back fisting into his vest and Kakashi felt his back lift from the ground slightly as she pulled him up toward her, glaring.

"Kakashi I swear to Kami if you don't start talking I'll…"

"I was never out to hurt you Sakura, I …"

Sakura shook him slightly to try to get him to continue. He finally turned to face her and his face softened considerably but yet still remained to appear slightly pained.

Just then both Yajima and Sasaki appeared behind them. Sasaki had obviously been the victor between the two seeing as how Yajimi sported more than one sword mark and even a nice gash to his thigh. Yajima's voice called out to them as they walked up.

"No way! Sakura actually beat the Captain!"

Sasaki took in the fact that Kakashi's ever present mask now hung around his neck and their current position. She had also been privy to the look he had been giving the pink haired kunoichi a second ago. She knew they had obviously interrupted something.

Sakura quickly let go of Kakashi's vest and got to her feet. She turned in the direction of their HQ and started walking back. Training for the day was obviously finished since she had made Kakashi an invalid once again. She threw an explanation to Yajima over her shoulder as she continued to walk away.

"I cheated."

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Author's Footnote: **

Real life is never easy and I don't want theirs to be either….

There's a method to Kakashi's madness, really I swear!

And it's true he never meant to kill her.

(Don't forget people she's a shinobi as well, she suppose to be able to take an ass-whooping.)

The half of the scroll will come into play in a HUGE way later.

As I've said before Rome wasn't built in a day and love isn't fortified in a night no matter how good the…..well you get the picture.

From here on out I don't think I can give hints to the next chapters without giving it all away so I hope you don't mind! XD


	12. Fated to be alone?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just spend my time writing about it.

_**Chapter 12: Fated To Be Alone?**_

Night had come fast upon the pink haired, emerald eye kunoichi. The emptiness of her large home, bequeathed to her by her deceased parents, had suffocated her to no end. She had felt the great need to get out and be among other living beings.

That's exactly how she found herself walking down the worn and dusty main street of the village. The dim lights from restaurant lamps cast shadows on to her features as she passed by the many familiar shops.

Even during this time of day there were groups of shinobi and villagers alike grazing the streets, some jubilant and drunken, others melancholy like herself.

The warm buzz of conversation surrounding her soothed her. She could be left alone lost in her thoughts, but still feel connected to others in this way. It was so much more comforting than sitting alone in her darkened spacious bedroom.

As she passed by the illuminated Ichiraku Sakura could just imagine a blonde haired young man sitting on one of the stools, slurping noisily away at his late dinner.

Soon Sakura's thoughts turned to the not so distant past, more to this afternoon to be precise.

'_I can't get you out of my damn head. Ever since…no before that, ever since I saw you in that damn bar your all I can think about. You even haunt my damn dreams at night…'_

His frustrated words seemed to haunt her every thought as if his curse had been passed to her through that close contact. To know that she had indeed left some kind of imprint on him and in such a way…well it had left her reeling.

This was the man she had branded as having the emotional range of a teaspoon. The flicker of emotions behind both red and dark eyes, when he had finally faced Sakura, had astounded her.

Some she hadn't even been able to place, but the few that she could floored her. She had only been sure of witnessing concern, want, and even pain.

The pain bothered her the most. The pain he had inflicted to her shoulder had been nothing to the pain she had seen in those eyes. It was a hurt that seemed to reach across their distance and constrict her very heart.

'_He has loved…on what level I am not sure, but it's more than obvious that he's lost. But then again I've always been aware of that…'_

You don't' live in a one place for so long without hearing stories, especially one so large and tragic. She had picked up bits and pieces from here and there about her ex-sensei's heartrending past. She had heard pieces of the tale of how he attained his sharingan and she had over heard bits of his father's demise. Had it been Genma? Or Anko? Or even Iruka? Did it matter?

'_No.'_

All that mattered is that she knew. She would never tell him that she did. She would continue to play unaware for if he wanted her to know he would tell her himself. Sakura sighed.

'_Even now that time may never come.'_

It was true that they had shared a few passionate kisses but never any memories, never any real talk. She still knew so little about the man she couldn't get out of her head.

'_All I know is that he thinks about me, albeit against his will…but he still thinks about me. I still don't understand his actions…do I even want to?'_

Sakura moved to the left to let two obvious young lovers pass by when her gaze passed over the nearest window. There sat the object of her thoughts.

He was slouching in his chair, with his arms crossed lazily; listening to some tale Gai was spewing diagonally from him. The rest of their usual group was further down the table. Kakashi and Raidou had the window seat.

There was that tightness in her chest again and her legs seemed unwilling to continue in their journey. The lethargic hustle and bustle around her continued as she stood immobile in her spot; half cast in shadows as she just simply watched the scene before her. A corner of her mouth turned downward at her thoughts.

'_Do I want to be in there, among his friends… with him?' _

Sakura's gaze seemed to focus on the silver haired masked man even more as she thought about her answer. The corner of her mouth seemed to turn down further as she answered. She sighed audibly.

'_Yes, if to just sit there and take in whatever stories of this man's life I might hear. Past missions, past friends….anything really…' _

Sakura pondered a new set of questions then.

'_When did I feel intrigued to find out more about Kakashi? Hadn't I always been content with the way things were? Where is this sudden need to dig into his past coming from? Why do I care so much?'_

Green eyes took in the sight of Kakashi bringing his sake cup to his uncovered lips. Sakura found her fingers ghosting over her own. The feel of him came rushing back to her in that moment. The texture of those lips she now gazed at had been soft and supple. The kisses they had shared so far had been rough and hurried.

She began to wonder what it might be like to share in more slow and tender exchanges. She began to ponder what his naked facial features might look like gazing into her own with out that pain and worry, but with tenderness and…

**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Hey, isn't that Haruno Sakura over there?"

Raidou was squinting his eyes trying to peer out into the shadowy street from his spot by the window. One set of eyes seemed to travel just a tad bit quicker than the others.

'_Sakura?' _

By the time his dark orb rested on the spot Raidou continued to stare at, she was gone. Kakashi couldn't ignore the twinge of disappointment he felt. Genma's skeptical voice was heard as Kakashi stared blankly down into his empty cup.

"Are you sure you saw my cherry blossom?"

Raidou answered with a thoughtful voice.

"Yeah I'm sure; it looked like she was staring at us…."

"Probably staring at yours truly. Are you sure you saw her? Sure it wasn't just wishful thinking on your part?"

"I hope you choke on that damn toothpick!"

Kakashi tuned out the ensuing argument and all sound around him as he continued to stare into his empty cup.

'_Sakura…I'm sorry.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Sakura was woken up by sounds of knocking at her door. The constant rap of knuckles was just loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to cause alarm.

Sakura took her time to tighten her robe around her body and then padded her way downstairs to her door. It was still too early to be anyone from the team seeing as how it was only 5am.

Sakura found two unfamiliar masked ANBU members standing on her front porch.

"Haruno Sakura?"

The bear masked individual seemed to address her as the masked wolf person remained silent but staring.

"Yes?"

"We are to escort you, in uniform, to HQ to see the commander. We will wait here while you dress."

Several scenarios ran through her head as she hurriedly threw on her gear, none seemed reassuring. The clock read 5:10am as she closed her door to be flanked by her two escorts. Their stony silence only sent her nerves into more of a frazzle as they skated over the rooftops under the dawn of morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Sakura found herself standing in front of their section commander flanked by his masked assistant and Morino Ibiki. To say that she felt slightly small in front of them would be putting it mildly. As she heard the gruff irritated voice directed at her, she felt even smaller.

"It has come to my attention that your insubordination has become a problem."

Sakura tried to keep her face as blank as possible, but the shock kept creeping up under her skin.

'_Insubordination, what the hell is he talking about?'_

"So much so that you're Squad Captain has put in a transfer order for you. Normally a severe punishment would accompany such a change, but you should feel thankful to Hatake Kakashi for taking such pity on you…."

Sakura tried with all her will not to allow her fists to ball at her sides. The only visible response from the front and center kunoichi was a visible tightening of her jaw.

'_What the hell…!'_

"As such, as of this day at 05:45 hours you are no longer a part of "Dragon Team" under Hatake Kakashi. You are now the medic for "Fox Team" under the command of Uzumaki Naruto."

"You should also be thankful to Hatake Kakashi for requesting this specific transfer. It was his thought that being under Uzumaki might help straighten you out. I hope for your own sake that his advice is correct…"

As their section commander commenced in his version of 'ripping her a new asshole' Sakura tuned out his ranting to seethe in her anger. She knew for a fact this whole business was bullshit. Not once had she shown any form of insubordination toward Kakashi.

The only time she had ever went against his word had been when she had used her freezing muscle jutsu, but even that had been under the preservation of her life. It certainly didn't warrant a transfer!

'_I know what this is…'_

The relazation did nothing to stifle her anger; it only served to fuel it. The flame that had started in the pit of her stomach now flared brightly inside her body, boiling her blood and turning her vision red.

"…members of "Fox Team" are currently away on a mission. They are expected to return sometime today fortunately. I'll have your new Squad Captain contact you immediately upon his return. Takeshi Aono will be replacing you on "Dragon Team". If I find you in front of me for anything other than praise Haruono Sakura you had better expect to turn in your headband...Dismissed."

Sakura forced herself to bow respectfully before she exited the room. She was livid. She felt the insane urge to hit something, to feel the hard impact on her bare skin and revel in watching solid mass break and burst under her fists.

This savage urge guided her legs and sandaled feet. Soon she found her self standing in the middle of the ANBU training ground.

A throaty scream ripped from her lungs as she balled a shaking fist and sent it hurling toward the first solid thing she came in contact with. The unfortunate tree cracked and splintered beneath her still shaking fist, before it burst into a wooden shower around her.

No matter what she hit, no matter what pain and blood it produced, it wasn't enough to erase her anger, her hurt.

She began angrily yelling into the empty air around her as she again flung her fists into an unsuspecting object, this time the ground. She was covered with dirt and grass as she screamed up to the blazing sun.

"You fucking coward!"

She knew what this was; this was his attempt to rid himself of her. Sakura couldn't believe a man as strong as he had taken the coward's way out.

It was easer this way for him, she surmised. He would no longer be forced to see her or speak to her. He could finally erase her from his thoughts and dreams.

She couldn't believe the man she had known for so long was willing to throw away her friendship so easily.

'_How can he so easily push me away especially after I had started to…?'_

Sakura was too lost in her rage filled thoughts to notice the three new chakra signals heading her way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasaki had been utterly surprised to find out that Sakura was not indeed late, but rather not part of the team. Kakashi had said it like it was just another cold hard fact. They would be getting Takeshi Aono upon "Fox Team's" return. Both she and Yajima had silently shared surprised looks.

Kakashi had not given a reason for this sudden change and gave off the air not to be asked. The only words accompanying his statement had been that it was for the better. Sasaki could only guess for whose.

It seemed like business as usual for their Captain, but as they approached their usual training grounds Sasaki saw his brow furrow. She could easily guess why.

Before them lay a devastation of great proportions. What had obviously once been trees lay scattered about and the ground was cracked and uneven. In the center of the destruction stood one pink haired kuniochi. Sakura had her back to them.

Sasaki could see her former teammate's shoulders were slumped and her head was down obviously staring at her hands. Sakura seemed lost in thought. Pieces of bark and grass clung to her hair and uniform.

Sasaki reached out a hand to stop her younger male teammate from running out to the girl. Her grasp had been a second too late. Yajima took off across the small distance that separated them to the obviously distraught woman.

Sasaki looked out of the corner of her eye to her Captain who remained stoic as usual while taking in the scene before them. Yajima called out to Sakura as he approached.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura lowered her hands to her sides and no one could miss the ripped and bloody mess that covered them. Yajima put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Sakura's body stiffened under it. Her voice consisted of a low growl as she spoke. She now felt the familiar chakra of the one she currently detested.

"No, I'm not alright."

Yajima dropped his hand as he took in the hard scowl that appeared on the woman's face as she stared at the forest some distance in front of them. His voice turned sympathetic as he verbally guessed the reason for her upset demeanor.

"Is it because of your transfer? I can understand...but the Captain said…"

Sasaki had an inkling as to what this was truly about and tried to shut her comrade up before he stuck his foot too far in his mouth.

"Yajima!"

Inner Sakura burst into flames at the mention of the source of her anger. Sakura spun around and sent a look of pure loathing toward the silver haired ninja. Her voice resembled an irate grizzly bear's when she spoke.

"Your Captain is a fucking coward who would rather tarnish some one else's reputation than face his own fears!"

Yajima pulled back from the ticking time bomb in front of him. The waves of murderous intent poured like a fountain from the angered woman.

His mouth had almost reached the floor from her outburst. Sakura always came across as the level headed responsible type to the pony-tailed man.

Sasaki felt for the girl. If she was in the same situation, she would have probably pulled her sword on him by now. She had to give Sakura credit for her slight restraint.

Unfortunately all Sasaki could do was stand helplessly to the side as the emerald eyed woman's body shook with suppressed rage.

She chanced a glance once again at their Captain to find him just standing there silently slouching with his hands in his pockets. Kakashi stared right back, his eye completely devoid of all emotion. Sasaki wanted to hit him herself for his indifference.

In the next second Sakura's form had burst into a shower of cherry blossoms and vanished. After about a minute more of silence Sasaki finally heard Kakashi speak.

"Alright since we only have the three of us today, we will have to make do with a 'battle-royale'."

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day's training session had lasted the full amount of time, since there was no Sakura for Sasaki to teach sword lessons to. Sasaki had been glad when Kakashi had given the signal for the end of their training.

Sasaki guessed that the early incident bothered Kakashi more than he let on. He had obviously taken out some of his aggression on them. Right now she wished Sakura was still a part of their squad. She was sporting a black eye and numerous cuts and bruises.

Yajima had faired just as well. Kakashi hardly had a scratch on him. It seemed anger or whatever the Copy Ninja had been feelings upped his game ten fold.

As Yajima poured his bottle of water over his sweat soaked head, Sasaki got up from her spot on the ground. She tiredly sat in the shade a little ways from the silver haired shinobi. Kakashi had his nose buried in his book, but Sasaki could tell he wasn't really reading, just staring at its pages.

"You should at least talk to her…"

Kakashi never looked up from his pages as he spoke in that blank voice of his.

"Talk to whom?"

Sasaki sighed. She wasn't going to push when really it was none of her business. The important part was done. She had planted the thought in his mind and it was now up to him to follow through.

She rose to her feet and gathered her things. She tapped Yajima's shoulder and the two set off toward HQ. Their Captain remained behind still staring at the same page he had been looking at for the last ten minutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura sat on the front steps of her house. Once again the dark quiet of her humble abode had been too much for her. She hadn't been in the mood for a walk through the village this time and so opted to sit there on her steps in peace.

She was silently gazing up at the twinkling stars when she saw a familiar burst of smoke appear before her. When the vapors had dissipated, there stood the man she was in no mood to see.

Sakura pushed herself to her feet and turned around, intent to loudly shut her door in her visitor's face. As she made it to the top of her steps she stopped when she heard his deep voice. There was something about his tone; it had that serious edge to it.

"Sakura…"

His actions and her anger had helped her come to a decision. If this was what he wanted then there was nothing she could do. She had learned with Sasuke that wishful thinking did nothing for her. She spoke calmly, albeit tiredly.

"Kakashi, don't. You made it abundantly clear what you want by my transfer and you should be happy to hear that I'm more than willing to comply. "

"I see."

Sakura continued her way to her door but stopped when she felt his gloved hand on her wrist. It was a firm grip letting her know that she wasn't going to get away so easily. Sakura looked down at it and then spoke. This time her voice was low and deadly.

"Don't touch me."

It seemed to take him a few seconds to decide. Ultimately, he let go, but not without saying something first.

"You're wrong."

Her calm demeanor seemed to snap at hearing those two words uttered so blandly. She had no idea what he was talking about to begin with. There were so many things messed up about the whole situation and they were mainly his fault. What could she possibly be wrong about?

Sakura spun in her spot at the top of her stairs glaring down at him from above. Her voice was raised and angry when she spoke.

"Wrong? What am I wrong about; am I wrong about you being a coward, because I don't find that likely! Am I wrong to be angry with you for lying to the commander about my so called 'insubordination'?"

"Am I wrong for being completely furious over the fact that you think so lowly of our friendship to just throw it away so easily! I don't see how I could be wrong Kakashi but please do try to enlighten me!"

Sakura stood there, eyes blazing, chest heaving and arms crossed. She was impatiently waiting for an answer from a man that she knew disliked such conversations.

Kakashi sighed as he stuffed his hands further in to his pockets. His droopy eye continued to stare at her for a second more before he spoke.

"If we're going to do this can we at least go inside where it's private?"

Sakura visibly clenched her jaw. She hated when he was right. She was certain that there was going to be more yelling and she was also certain that she would be the one doing it.

Sakura huffed and opened her door. She left it open behind her. She called over her shoulder as she made her way to her beige couch.

"Come in then..."

Kakashi entered her home for the first time and calmly shut her door behind him. She continued to glare at him as he made his way silently into her living room from the hall. He chose the rounded bamboo cushioned chair across from her.

She neither made a move to turn on a light and he neither asked. Sakura figured the veil of darkness would help ease their words. She was beginning to get impatient again.

"I'm waiting."

She could hear Kakashi let out a breath slowly through his nose. His bland voice grated her nerves as he finally spoke.

"I have my reasons for doing what I've done."

The words seemed to fly out of her mouth before she could catch them.

"I'm sure!"

Kakashi chose to ignore her.

"Your thinking is flawed."

Still, more words spewed from her mouth unchecked.

"Enlighten me then!"

He leaned back into the chair with his hands still in his pockets.

"Sakura I do not think low of our friendship and I do not wish to throw it away."

Sakura leaned forward in her seated position as her thoughts were verbalized rather forcefully.

"Then why the hell have you been treating me like shit since that stupid mission! Why the hell transfer me then!"

Sakura watched with slight gratification as Kakashi rubbed a palm into his forehead, pushing his headband up slightly.

_'Finally, he shows a sign of emotion...bastard...'_

This time his voice betrayed a hint of tiredness as well.

"I admit that I may have been a little hard on you during our training…"

Sakura huffed indignantly

"A little…."

"…but I had my reasons."

Sakura scoffed loudly.

"…which you still haven't explained yet!"

Kakashi crossed his arms in front of him and stared. Sakura got the point and tried with all her might to refrain from speaking out of turn again. As a silent minute ticked by, Kakashi finally continued.

"At first I thought my…attraction… to you was... purely lust, but when we returned from our mission…"

She could tell he was having a hard time with this so she decided to give him a little leeway. She leaned back into the couch with her heart hammering.

"As I've said before…I couldn't get you out of my thoughts… I felt the need to be tougher on you… but as time went by it wasn't enough. I had to get you out."

Sakura's anger was back in full force.

"So you just discarded me like yesterday's trash because you thought it would be easier to rid your mind of the thoughts that so desperately plagued you! I get it! I do! Really I do and I intend to leave you the hell alone from now on! Believe me you won't have to worry about me ever getting in your…."

"Damn it Sakura that's not what I want!"

Sakura jumped slightly from his angry outburst. She watched him startled, as he held his head in his hands. He was obviously frustrated.

"Don't you see? I thought you were smarter than this Sakura... I thought for sure if Sasaki figured it out…"

Sakura was dumbfounded. She had no idea what he was babbling about. What did Sasaki have to do with this? Her confusion was evident in her voice.

"What are you…?"

He straightened up and leaned forward in his chair looking her directly in the eye as he spoke, this time with that calmness set in its usual place.

"I was hard on you because I was afraid that if I wasn't they might see…. I had you transferred because once I finally understood…. Damn it Sakura! The way you make me feel scares the shit out of me!"

Sakura felt like pulling her hair out. There, he had said it.

_'He feels something too... He's scared just like me...but still that doesn't excuse...'_

"Damn it Kakashi! How the hell am I suppose to know these things if you won't tell me! You're one of the hardest people to read, don't you know that! You're afraid? Well let me tell you something, so am I!"

Sakura punctuated her sentence with the slam of her shaking fist upon the arm of the couch. She felt red in the face and her skin felt warm all over from her anger and frustration.

Kakashi remained silent and unmoving as she next poured a part of herself out that she had no intention of telling him. The words just seemed to flow causing her eyes to burn and her whole body to shake.

"I still don't know anything about you…, but I want to learn! I have no idea what this…thing…between us is….but damn it! "

Sakura hit the armrest of her couch again and this time it cracked under the pressure. Sakura ignored it; the only sound now was the blood pumping in her ears. She cast angry, pleading eyes to the one knitted in frustration across from her. Her lips quivered slightly as she spoke next and this time with something close to normalcy.

"But damn it... I'm at least willing to try…"

Even in the dark, with more than half his face covered, Sakura was still able to see the pain that clearly portrayed a story, written in that one eye. He stayed silent obviously waging an inner battle. One that unbeknownst to Sakura had been waged since the return of "Dragon Team" from their mission.

Kakashi pushed his headband further up onto his shock of hair and rubbed the heels of his clenched fists into his closed eyes. He took a shaky breath still in that position and then slid his heels down his face before he slowly moved to stand.

Sakura watched his every move from her position on her now damaged couch. Just like most of their sparring sessions she had no idea what his next move was going to be. In all her years of knowing Kakashi, he had always been her savior. He was the hero that always came to her rescue when she was but a girl.

Not once had she been afraid of him. Even after academy graduation when they had endured his "Survival Training", there was always that part of her that said he wasn't allowed to seriously hurt her. Every sparring session she ever had with the man, even the recent one, a part of her mind had always told her that he would never intentionally hurt her.

Right now, she was afraid of the man before her. She knew he would never ever physically hurt her. In this she was absolutely positive, but…emotionally? Right now, his next words could crush her in a way that was worth than death to her.

His next words were ground out through clenched teeth filled with both regret and resolve.

"Sakura, I can't give you want you want."

His words shook her to her very core. This was not the first time she had heard those words.

'_Sakura, I can't give you want you want.'_

Those had been the exact words spoken to her by one Uchiha Sasuke when she was still but a teenager. It had been the very first time that Team Kakashi had faced Orochimaru. The snake Sannin had sent his sharingan eyed pupil on to their hide out, but the former Leaf ninja had not gone without words of redemption and the professing of love yet again from his former companions. Naruto had received simply an evil glare. Before the dark haired boy had jumped to his first tree limb, he had turned to the rosette colored kunoichi who had said she loved him and wanted to be with him. She received a blank stare and even emptier words….

'_Sakura, I can't give you want you want.'_

Those had been the last words he had ever spoken to her without the intent to kill behind them. They were the words that had haunted her heart and mind.

Now she was hearing the same words, but from a different man, but one she was starting to feel something more for just the same. As Sakura's startled eyes returned to the present she noticed that she was all alone in her living room. The man who couldn't, who was obviously unwilling to try, had vanished.

It had been quit some time since this feeling had overcome her, but as she sat in the shadows all alone pain enveloped her. Sakura fisted her hands into her hair as she supported her head with her elbows on her knees. The tightness in her chest returned but this time for a whole other set of different reasons. A ball of emotion pushed its way from the pit of her stomach to her throat. Her eyes burned as she desperately fought to keep the tears at bay.

'_There are things worse than death in this world…being alone…dying alone….'_

Those had been the words Gaara had imparted to her once. Sakura finally succumbed to her misery there on her now lopsided couch. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head down as she wrapped her arms around her legs. As her body wracked with sobs she found herself starting to believe.

'_Yet another…Am I fated to be alone?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

As Naruto approached his second favorite kunoichi's door, he heard the tell tale signs of crying. The last time he had seen the young woman's tears had been the night Sasuke died.

'Something's definitely wrong."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx **

The lights suddenly came on and Sakura buried her head deeper behind her legs. She felt a weight seep into the couch next to her and then she felt strong arms encircle her.

"Sakura-chan…"

'_Naruto.'_

She felt him lay his cheek on top of her now mussed hair. She continued to cry. Her throat wouldn't allow words to pass even if she tried.

"…I came as soon as I was told. Does this half to do with your reassignment?"

Sakura continued to let the tears flow and then slowly nodded her head in the positive. It was true, but only vaguely.

"Oh Sakura-chan, don't worry. I'm not sure what happened and I don't care. I think that may be why Kakashi requested me to be your next Captain..."

Vaguely Sakura wondered why everyone was defending him, but at this point she really didn't care and couldn't offer a rebuttal if she wanted to. Naruto hugged her tighter; his voice was soothing when he next spoke.

"Sakura-chan, look at me."

Sakura reluctantly raised her tear streaked face to see his blue orbs gazing at her tenderly.

"You're on my Squad now. It'll be like the old days…well, except... I'm the one in charge!"

Naruto gave her that goofy smile she was so fond of and she couldn't help herself. Her lips quivered as she returned it.

Then his face turned serious. Sakura stared at him questioningly as she wiped her face with the back of her sleeves.

"There's another reason why I came. I was hoping to spend the day tomorrow having you get to know the guys, but It seems the Hokage wants "Fox Team" in her office in the…"

Naruto paused to look at his watch and his eyes became wide. His voice was apologetic but hurried all the same.

"…next fifteen minutes! Oh man! Sakura-chan, the rest of the guys are already there! Come on lets get you dressed and then we gotta go! Oh man, baa-chan is gonna skin me alive if we're late. She said something about a scroll…"

Hearing this bit of info made Sakura kick it into gear, in the next nine minutes they were already heading in the direction of her Sensei's office. Sakura still felt hollow from before but as a ninja she had to push it aside….

'_Sakura, I can't give you what you want.' _

…but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get those words out of her head.

Naruto looked back at her from his spot in the lead. Sakura forced her face to reflect his smile. As he turned back around her thoughts drifted back to the youngest Kazekage's words.

'_There are things worse than death in this world…being alone…dying alone….'_

Sakura blinked back the tears that threatened to spill again as a wry smile fought its way to her features.

_'I must have angered Kami in a past life...'_

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Author's Note:**

Pleasey try not to hate Kakashi too much! He's a tormented soul that has been alone for a very long time, like he says he has his reasons and some that he still hasn't mentioned yet...

I have rewritten this chapter so many times… pulls out hair

I hope the final cut came out ok.

I was rereading the "Saving Gaara" manga chapters and thought my created saying of his would be something he would actually say. Who would know this better than him?

I hope no one choked on all the angst in this chapter. I usually shy aware from it, but it was relevant to the flow of the story so…

In regards to Kakashi's reasoning in being hard on Sakura during sparring, I was trying to go for the whole "Top Gun" thing, sorta…

Side note: I won't be able to Update from March 31st to the 4th of April. Got a Korn concert in Minneapolis to attend…wooooooo! Yeah!

Thank You for reading! To all who have reviewed….I can only hope to live up to your wonderful comments!


	13. Eve of Change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I just write my little stories...

_**Chapter 13: Eve of Change**_

The Hokage's office seemed rather cramped packed with ten full grown individuals. Tsunade sat gravely at her desk with Shizune and her customary pig off to the side. The elite members of both "Fox Team" and "Dragon Team" crowded around the Godaime silently awaiting the Hokage to start the meeting.

Sakura stood stoically in between Naruto and a red haired young man, obviously one of her new teammates. Both she and Naruto had been surprised to see the other team there as well. Kakashi hadn't even looked at her as she had entered. She wasn't sure if she was hurt or glad. At least Yajima and Sasaki had greeted her, at least that was something.

'…_but why are they here?'_

Regardless, it looked as though she would be seeing a lot more of the silver haired menace then she would have liked. Truthfully, she felt as though she never wanted to see his masked face again, but another part of her wanted to turn her head and stare at him until his features were permanently etched into her brain.

The slam of the blonde Hokage's hand onto her desk focused everyone's attention.

"Right, I'll get straight to the point. The scroll that "Dragon Team" snagged is potentially dangerous to Konoha's very existence. Within its cryptic contents lays what we believe to be the secret to Orochimaru's forbidden Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection) Jutsu."

There were a few gasps and grunts heard around the room. The forbidden Jutsu had only been seen by the few ANBU who had watched the epic battle between Orochimaru and the Sandaime. Orochimaru had used the Jutsu to resurrect the first, second, and fourth Hokages, but fortunately the Sandaime had kept the Fourth's coffin from rising from the ground. Now that the Sandaime had passed there was no one who knew how to counter this unholy Jutsu.

'_If Sound gets their hands on this... we really will be screwed…' _

From what little information that had been gathered by the eye witnesses that day, it was known that you needed a live sacrifice to resurrect the dead. You could even resurrect more than one person at a time. Sakura could only speculate as to what kind of ritual had to be performed before hand to have this Jutsu work. She guessed that's where the ingredients and the diagram came in.

'_If they get their hands on this they could bring back Orochimaru and Kabuto…hell anyone that would love to see Konoha demolished. They could even resurrect…Sasuke…'_

Needless to say, the Hokage's words had turned her stomach cold. If she had to witness Sasuke's death again…she would surely die. Naruto looked as if his mind was running along the same thought. His fists were clenched at his sides. The Hokage continued in a grave voice.

"No doubt this is what your dearly departed captive had hinted at Kakashi. With this Jutsu Konoha would indeed be fated to fall. The question still remains however how Thunder Country has become involved. This we do not know. All we do know is that our alliance with them has now vanished."

Sakura didn't find this so surprising seeing as how they were willing to hand over something so destructive to Fire Country's enemy. Tsunade rose from her desk and moved to stand in front of it.

"This forbidden Jutsu should have vanished the moment Orochimaru died. No one must uncover the secret to this tainted scroll and that is why I called you eight here tonight."

Tsunade crossed her arms over her ample bosom and stared hard at the Leaf ninja before her. This was going to be a very important mission, a mission that there was no guarantee of coming back from. There stood the son of her childhood friend Sakumo, a little ways down stood her loud and obnoxious replacement, and next to him stood her beloved apprentice.

The rest were Leaf ninja and just like her children, but these three stood out the most. How could she ask them to do this? Of course they weren't the best for nothing and that's why she had called on their services.

Sakura was starting to get a bad feeling about what Tsunade's next words might be.

"Your mission is to infiltrate Sound and destroy that other half of the scroll."

Sakura felt Naruto cross his arms beside her and could guess that the Kyuubi-container held that definitive smirk; it was evident in the pleased grunt he gave.

'_Leave it to a male to find breaking into an enemy village an amusing challenge…'_

Sakura vaguely wandered if her two teammates shared her new Captain's enthusiasm, but dared not to look as Tsunade continued to address them.

"I wanted to move on this situation earlier, but I was forced to wait for further recon information before I assembled you."

Shizune handed the boxum blonde papers over the Hokage's shoulder. The Hokage sorted through them and handed each Squad captain a folder. She then withdrew a scroll and spread it out over her desk. She beckoned the others to take a look.

Sakura saw that it was a map of the village of Sound. Buildings were marked and intersected with streets and the like. One building had a red circle around it.

"Right, this is an overhead layout of the village. Captains, you each have one in your folder as well. Now it is said that the scroll is kept in a vault here."

Tsunade pointed to the building with the red circle around it."

'_You've got to be kidding me….its in the middle of the damn village!' _

Sakura fought hard to keep the scowl from showing on her face.

"Now we know that it is guarded but by whom we don't know. We have a rough estimate of 4 shinobi at a given time. The leader of the village is currently a man named Raiu. He's an S-Class criminal from the Hidden Village of Mist."

'_First there was Zabuza, then there's Kisame, oh let's not forget Raiga and now there's a Raiu…? Mist must not be the nicest place to live…' _

"He's a master wind user. From what was gathered his skills are suppose to rival that of Baki of the sand."

Baki had been the sand siblings' sensei and the same man that was later found out to have killed Hayate. Even through the years Sasaki's jaw still clenched upon hearing the man's name.

"I'll leave the exact details of the mission up to your Squad Leaders. No doubt you will want to assess the situation at Sound first hand. That's fine. I ask only that you start as soon as possible, tomorrow to be exact. I will grant you this night to spend with your loved ones…"

'_Because we may not be coming back…Isn't that what you mean Tsunade?'_

Sakura felt it fine either way. She had no loved ones left. Her last loved one, who she considered family, was going along with her acting as her new Captain. In a way she was glad she was going.

'_At least I can watch over Naruto….make sure he comes back to Hinata and Ichigo.'_

"If you have no further questions then I believe you are dismissed. Good luck and may Kami watch over you."

As they all turned to leave Sasaki caught Sakura's arm, the older woman smiled at her.

"I'm glad we get to work together again Sakura…even though it's a risky mission…"

Sakura returned the purple haired woman's smile.

"Me too."

Sasaki walked on and then Yajima clapped Sakura on the shoulder imparting his own smile.

"Yo Sakura, glad we get to kick some butt together."

Sakura smirked at him playfully.

"What's the matter? Can't do anything with out me?"

The Iruka look-a-like laughed heartily.

"Aw, you know it!"

As the eight ANBU members reached the outside of the Hokage's office Naruto and Kakashi shared a look. Kakashi nodded at Naruto silently giving him an ok to take point. The blonde man loudly cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Ok! You all heard Baa-chan! Tomorrow, bright an early, I want everyone to meet at the front gates! Ok, let's say 7am."

Naruto crossed his arms and puffed out his chest trying to look imposing. The look was lost on the young man. They all knew him too well. Sakura tried to suppress her giggle.

'_Having Naruto as a leader is sure going to be interesting to say the least…'_

"Stragglers will be severely punished!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he cast his glance around at the faces before him. His hardened jaw unclenched into a smirk as his eyes rested on the older silver haired ninja.

"This means you too Kakashi!"

Needless to say Kakashi did not look amused. He crossed his arms and raised a silver eyebrow. Naruto rubbed the back of his blonde locks as he laughed nervously.

"W-Well in that case you're all dismissed."

As Sakura turned to walk down the staircase she vaguely wondered if Kakashi would try to speak to her. She knew his penchant for clearing the bad vibes before an important mission and you couldn't get anything more important than this one.

But as she walked out the glass front doors he didn't call her name. Actually she didn't feel his familiar chakra signature at all.

'_He's probably already 'poofed' home by now.'_

As she gazed at his yellow apartment building across from her, Naruto's voice filled her ear.

"Sakura-chan, I'll introduce you to the guys tomorrow ok? They're really nice; I just know you'll all work great together!"

Sakura laughed at his undying enthusiasm.

"I'm sure we will Naruto. I plan to do my best for my Captain."

Naruto blue eyes seemed to water at her statement and Sakura quickly started to become alarmed.

'_Tell me he's not going to…'_

Naruto threw his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. His whiskered face was buried deep into her neck. Sakura could swear she heard sniffles.

"Naruto…!"

The blonde haired ANBU member quickly pulled back and faced away from her. His voice slightly quivered as he spoke.

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan, y-you just don't know how much…that means to me…"

Sakura rolled her eyes but gave him a warm smile while ruffling his hair.

"Naruto, you're supposed to be my Captain now. So quit acting like a big baby you dope."

Naruto pouted but beamed at her next words.

"Oh well, you know I guess it can't be helped. This _is_ you we're talking about…"

Naruto's face became serious as he regarded the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan, are you gonna be alright? Did you want to talk about what got you so upset earlier?"

Sakura scoffed.

"And take you away from your family! I don't think so, besides I'm fine now."

Naruto quirked a skeptical blonde eye brow as he crossed his arms.

Sakura gave him a winning smile.

"Really Naruto, I'm fine."

Naruto shrugged as his face fell back into an easy smile.

"Alright Sakura-chan, if you say so! Goodnight then!"

"Goodnight Naruto."

Sakura watched her favorite Leaf shinobi take off into the night; obviously going home to spend what could be his last night with his family.

As Sakura stood there alone in front of their HQ, her eyes couldn't help but stray back to the yellow building across the street. As she stood there gazing at its peeling paint, her legs suddenly got the violent urge to move. It was like she couldn't stop herself.

'_What am I doing? I don't want to see him!' _

This could be her last peaceful night in Konoha, she didn't want to spend the rest of the night yelling and getting no sleep in the process. Inner Sakura spoke up suddenly.

'_You want to see him. Admit it.'_

In actuality she did and very much so. Sakura knew that Tsunade's words had meant to not waste this time alone. Right now she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with Kakashi even though he obviously didn't want to be with her.

Besides there was no way she could go on this mission with things the way they were between them.

'_But hadn't he already said everything he had meant to?'_

Sakura felt the answer to be a yes since Kakashi had up and left. Inner Sakura's voice was a mere whisper in her ear as she spoke.

'_Who says you should talk…' _

Sakura felt scandalized, but Inner Sakura wasn't finished.

'_You don't want to be alone tonight and no matter what he might say he doesn't either. This could be your last chance on earth to be with a man. Don't you want it to be with him? He may have sounded like Sasuke earlier, but you and I both know he's nothing like him. He admitted he has feelings for you. Wouldn't you want to have this last beautiful memory to call upon during your last moments of life?'_

Sakura scoffed.

'_Come on, even Tsunade knows the risk is abnormally high this time. It's more than just possible.'_

Sakura silently argued that he would stop her efforts even if she tried. Inner Sakura had an answer for that one as well.

'_Then don't let him….Think of this as closure if you will.'_

Sakura's mind was still undecided but apparently her body had made a decision. She was currently standing in front of a white cracked door with the numbers 113 on it. Her hand was already raised to knock. Inner Sakura smiled evilly once her knuckles met wood.

'_It's too late now for any doubts, you silly girl. You want this. I want this. No matter what, he's going to want this too.' _

Sakura knocked twice and then waited with baited breath. No answer. Sakura argued again with herself that he obviously knew it was her and wouldn't answer. Inner Sakura ignored this.

'_He'll answer.'_

Sakura found herself knocking on the door again, this time a little harder. She waited.

Soon she heard the tell tale sign of footsteps behind the door. She sucked in a breath as the door was swung open.

Sakura simply stared at the vision before her. Kakashi had paused in his motion of running a fluffy white towel through his hair. He had obviously gotten out of the shower. He was wearing nothing but the bottom half of their standard issue Jounin uniform. He wore no mask or headband and his skin was still damp from the shower. His wet silver hair hung low over his sharingan eye.

Sakura's eyes seemed transfixed as a single droplet of water fell from the end of a silver strand. It seemed to move as if in slow motion before her. It landed with an almost audible 'plop' onto his collar bone in the silence between them.

Her eyes watched as it began its slow, agonizing journey from his collar bone to the center of his chest. She watched the bit of moisture's decent as it followed the slight indent of his body created from years of hard training. She watched it finally pool and merge with the small body of water running down his tight and toned belly.

Inner Sakura cackled wildly.

'_Tell me you don't want this!'_

Actually Sakura couldn't utter a word at the moment. She was too busy noticing how those black pants seemed to ride dangerously low on his hips.

Kakashi's voice unfortunately snapped her out of her lust induced haze.

"Sakura…?"

She forced her gaze back to his face. He had draped the towel over his right shoulder. As he stuffed his hands into his pockets Sakura desperately tried not to notice how the action made his waist band dip even lower.

Inner Sakura smacked her lips as Sakura finally found her words.

"Can I come in?"

'_Good girl, start simple. Lull him in to a false security…let him think he has the upper hand by having the "home team advantage"….'_

Kakashi's brows knitted and he stayed silent, after another moments silence he moved aside allowing her entrance.

Sakura walked into the small apartment. The only light on was the illumination coming from the open bathroom door.

Kakashi closed the door behind her and moved to turn on the light switch.

'_Come on girl, this is your chance! Pounce!' _

Sakura didn't have to be told twice. Sakura swiftly and silently moved behind him. Kakashi's body stiffened as he felt strong feminine arms wrap around him.

Sakura pressed her body to his half naked back. She placed her palms flat on his chest and turned her head to press her cheek into his shower warmed skin.

"Sakura…"

Kakashi quickly grabbed both of her wrists and turned to face her. His face displayed his shock and slight anger.

"Sakura…what are you…"

She quickly cut him off as she pressed herself to his chest. Kakashi still held her wrists near her shoulders.

"I didn't come here to talk."

Kakashi raised an eye as he scowled.

"I see that now. Sakura I told you before…"

"…and I told you I didn't come here to talk."

She pressed her lower body onto his and reached up with her lips intent to capture his own.

Kakashi twisted her wrists behind her so that she now faced way from him. Her hands and arms were pressed painfully between his body and her back. She could feel his breath on the top of her hair as he spoke; his voice was gruff this time.

"Don't do this Sakura."

Sakura's voice was a low growl as she answered. She tried to lean her head back to look at him.

"I'm not asking for tomorrow Kakashi. I'm only asking for tonight."

Kakashi pulled on her wrists between them and pressed his body closer to her so he could whisper in her ear. His voice sounded strained.

"I can't do that."

Sakura seemed to switch tactics.

"I promise that if you still feel the same in the morning…I'll move on. I can't do this mission with the way things are between us. We both know this may be our last chance to be with the opposite sex and I'm not ashamed to say I want to do this with you."

His silence at least meant that she had swayed him somewhat. Her words had been truthful. If they shared this intimate moment and he still pushed her away, well she would go. Reluctantly, hurt and utterly disappointed but she would go just the same. At least it would be some form of closer. At least she would have this beautiful night to remember in her dreams, at least that's what Inner Sakura kept feeding her.

"Let me have this. Let me have you, if only for tonight."

The silence began to press in on her as the seconds ticked by. Sakura was almost positive he was going to throw her out. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to one side dejectedly. His grip on her wrists tightened and he pulled her tighter against him. Sakura felt him lower his head again, obviously to tell her to leave.

Needless to say she was startled when she felt his hot mouth press against the side of her neck. She sucked in a breath as that mouth slowly slid down the side of her throat. Whatever doubts Inner Sakura hadn't eased completely vanished now.

She tilted her head even further to the side to give him more access. His silver hair tickled her ear as he lavished her neck and what exposed shoulder he could reach with his tongue. His voice was low, deep, and ragged when he spoke next.

"I want you…"

His words and actions lit that familiar fire his kisses seemed to invoke. She wanted this. She wanted him and this time Sound Ninjas or even the Hokage herself be damned. She would have him.

She felt his grip on her wrists disappear and she quickly made use of them. She brought up one hand to twist in his hair while she threw the other she over her shoulder to feel the warmth of his strong back. Kakashi quickly set about using his own hands. One firmly gripped her hip and roughly pushed her back into him as his other hand pulled at her collar, exposing more of her shoulder.

His open mouth kisses on her tingling flesh made thought all but impossible. All that remained was the need. The need to claim him, to brand him, to take him, if this was going to be the only night they had together, then by Kami she would do it her way. Words seemed to flow freely, conjured and formed from her need.

"Mine…"

Kakashi's only reply was to slip his hands under the buckles of her white vest. In a flash he tossed it to the side. Next his nimble fingers were under the hem of her shirt and slowly inch by inch he slid his hands up the curve of her side bringing the shirt higher and higher. When the shirt was finally discarded, she was left in only her tight black pants and white cloth binding.

Kakashi nudged her head the other way with his cheek and started lavishing the other side of her neck. Sakura's passion fogged mind didn't even take in the fact that one of his hands had sneaked into her hip pouch. She wasn't aware he was now armed with a kunai….

…at least she wasn't until she felt her bindings suddenly fall away. Sakura's eyes opened wide at the realization that he had just cut a piece of her clothing off. Sakura's eyes widen even more when she felt him spin her kunai on his finger and then flick his wrist. She inhaled a sharp breath as she heard the weapon sink into a spot on the wall by the light switch. The darkness descended upon them.

'_Holy sh…'_

His voice was the deepest she had ever heard when his hands slid from her hips and over her tight tummy to find their place, covering her chest. His hands molded around her like they had always belonged there.

"Mine…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Needless to say, neither one got much sleep that night. Words of ownership continued to rain down upon them from each other's lips. Would those words still be there in the morning when they woke? Sakura wasn't sure. Did she mean them when she said those words as she finally fell over that edge called bliss?

Your damn right she did. Did he mean them when he watched her reach that edge more times than he could count? You bet your ass. Would he still say them in the morning? Only Kakashi could answer that question and right now his mind was only on one thing, the feel of the woman currently sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"You are an amazing woman…."

Sakura didn't hear his words. She was already heavily under the influence of the sandman. Kakashi truly meant these words, not just for the mind numbing bliss she had just given him. She was the only woman that had ever made him feel alive, like there was still hope left in his pathetic life.

Hope was something he didn't believe he deserved. He was the one left behind, the only one who survived whilst his friends and family had died. He paid homage to the dead at the memorial every day as an apology that he had survived in their place.

Hope was also something he was afraid to believe in. If he let Sakura into his heart…if he let one more person into his heart…if something happened to her… The pain alone would surely kill him. A wound created by a weapon will heal with time, but the wounds of the heart would not. Kakashi had lots of experience with this fact.

As he laid there behind his pink haired lover, propped up on an elbow, he gazed down at her serene features.

'_Sakura, I can't give you what you want.'_

It had hit him after he had left her house that night why those words had obviously affected her so. He realized, as he had been called to see the Hokage, exactly who had said them in the first place. It had made him sick to his stomach to have stabbed that same knife into her heart. His meaning behind the words had been no where near the same as the Uchiha's, but he had said them just the same.

Sasuke had meant that he couldn't love her in return because he felt nothing but hate and revenge and he simply felt nothing at all for her.

Kakashi meant that he couldn't make her happy in the way that she deserved. He wasn't the type of man to marry and have a family. It would seem absurd to some to think about such far off things in their situation, but when dealing with scarred hearts like their own, you were either in it for the long haul or not at all.

He wouldn't make her a widow and he had vowed that he would never leave a child fatherless. He knew that hurt and he never wanted his son or daughter to feel it.

His was a shinobi and that's all he knew. That's all he lived for. Kakashi had an inkling as to what her dreams consisted of. He had seen it written all over her face when she had first introduced herself to him so many years ago.

Kakashi brushed a stray pink strand of hair off Sakura's forehead. His brows knitted as he continued to gaze at her.

For the first time in his life as he laid there next to the woman he had come to care deeply for, if but only a second, he found himself wishing he lead another life, another profession. Then as quickly as it came, it disappeared. This was his life, the only life he knew.

Sakura turned in her sleep and hugged him like she would a big stuffed teddy bear. She sighed contently as she laid her head on him. Kakashi's frown disappeared into a genuine smile.

He ran a hand through her slightly sweat dampened hair and sighed a contented sigh.

Sakura murmured in her sleep as he pulled her closer.

The words that fell quietly from between her sleepy parted lips made his hand freeze in her hair.

"…love you…"

His heart soared toward the sky… and then came crashing back to reality. His heart constricted painfully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was early morning in the peaceful village of Konoha. The sun had not even begun to rise. Animals scampered to and fro outside the peaceful walls as most shinobi lay tucked in their beds.

There was one Leaf ninja who was not afforded such luxuries at this time. The name of this most unfortunate soul happened to be one Takachi Junko. Now Junko was only one of a handful of shinobi who remained awake, but for the time being let's just focus on our friend Junko here.

Our man Junko had just turned eighteen, oh about a week or so ago. He had soft crimson hair and even softer honey brown eyes. His smile was infectious and everyone seemed to get along with him.

A few months ago he had even managed to capture his Academy sweetheart's hand in marriage. Oh, he had been living the high life let me tell you when said wife came home with the news that they were now with child. Life couldn't be sweeter for the young man.

He was a Chuunin, just had his birthday, was married to the kunoichi of his dreams, and on top of that was expecting to have his first child, one of many more he hoped to have.

Junko was quit comfortable with his position in the village as well. He had just been appointed Ten-Ten-san's personal assistant in the Academy where he had first met his beautiful wife. It was a position he had always wanted. He loved kids and looked forward to be able to help mold young minds. It was also a position that afforded a safe comfort for him and his family, that was soon to be plus one.

Occasionally since he was still just an assistant and since the village was still in Alert-Bravo, Junko found him self pulling guard duty. Our red headed friend didn't mind his new duty at all; he kind of liked looking out over the forest from his guard tower. He found watching the rise of the sun to be breathtaking. He had only started to notice such things since he had been assigned this new duty.

Junko mused that a person would notice the little things when there wasn't much else to do.

The thought made him quietly laugh to himself and his mirth earned a raised eyebrow from his sleepy eyed friend keeping watch next to him.

Unfortunately for the jubilant younth, he would end up leaving behind his beautiful wife Sakumi and his unborn baby boy who would later be named after him. Junko's hopes and dreams died with him the moment a kunai slid across his throat from behind from a temporarily invisible enemy.

Fortunately for the rest of Konohagakure, Junko's fellow guardsman and good friend was able to hit the alarm before his life too was snuffed out at such a young age.

Their deaths may be tragic and untimely yes, but their deaths were still heroic for they had died in the line of duty. They were protecting the people of the village they so loved. Junko was protecting his unborn child and his beloved wife and his fellow friend was protecting the village his father had died trying to save in the last raid.

Unfortunately, their deaths were the first of many to follow as Sound & Cloud converged upon their target. Konohagakure would fall for certain as soon as they retrieved the scroll that their spies had told them was locked away in the Hokage's office. For the time being they would have to rely on their sheer numbers and hate.

Raiu, the main Raid Commander, formally from the Hidden Village of Mist was more than a little pissed off. One of his incompetent men had allowed their enemies alert to ring out. If the man in question didn't die by a pathetic Leaf ninja then he would make sure the idiotic fool died by his own hands, once Konoha was destroyed of course.

As Raiu stood there watching his so called ally start his summoning, he still couldn't get that shrill ringing out of his ears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Both Kakashi and Sakura bolted upright naked in bed. The darkness surrounded them, and their eyes were still blurry from sleep, but the unmistakable sound of the village alarm was crystal clear.

In the next instant Kakashi had flipped on the light and both sets of hands were busy hurriedly pulling on clothes and weapons.

All talk had been quickly forgotten as both elite Leaf shinobi rushed to defend their home, their friends, and each other.

The only thing shared between them was a quick look before both set off in different directions; Kakashi to gather the rest of his team and Sakura to find her Captain.

The look they had shared conveyed one thought and one thought only. That thought was…

'_Don't even think about dying.'_

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Author's Note: **

Ok…first off I had wanted to portray that Sakura was indeed a strong woman in this story and I thought that as a strong woman she wouldn't wait for him to find her and 'clear the air' so to speak. She's a strong woman who knows what she wants and takes it.

The whole 'Junko' thing just sorta came to me as my fingers started flying. I wanted to portray a comparison to what Kakashi is afraid of and also show the tragic events of war. You know how, everyone has family who will miss them if they die and how every one has their reasons for fighting the good fight.

For those who love action it's save to say that the next chapters will have it all crammed in there.

Does Kakashi's thought at the end mean he's made up his mind about his relationship with Sakura? Hehehehehe only time will tell….

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I cut a lot out of the whole 'Sakura & Kakashi' scene. I didn't want anyone to faint from an excessive amount of blood loss due to a nosebleed. I hope I left it still somewhat steamy but not too steamy for here.

Anyways! I started work on the next chapter and lets all hope that I get it done before I have to leave….believe me when I say I will try!

I love all you reviewers to death! I so hope my ending….some time in the near future….will be to your liking!

Thank You again for reading!


	14. Dawn of War

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

_**Chapter 14: Dawn of War**_

Blackish grey billowing smoke rose to the heavens in front of the huge wooden doors that enclosed Konohagakure. Bloodied bodies fell from the tops of the gates with dying screams, only a few of the many that promised to perish by the end of this furious struggle.

Shouts of men, women, and children could be heard from all corners of the village as Sakura tore a path to Naruto and Hinata's home. Sakura never slowed her steps once she was close enough to notice that the door stood wide open.

'_He's not here, good that means he's getting Ichigo to safety. Hinata is no doubt going to join in the battle. I just hope her servants take good care of the kid. Now where the hell is Naruto? I wish I had been assigned early enough to find out our rendezvous point for these situations.'_

Wishful thinking was not to be afforded in the time of battle unfortunately and especially not in times of war.

'_Think damn it, where the hell would Naruto and his team be the most effective?'_

Lots of answer came her way as she ran full speed toward the front of the village, defending the scroll happened to be one of them. No doubt it was possible, but Naruto was one of the few who could summon an other worldly boss type. With Jiriaya and Tsunade being the only other two, it made it feasible that he might go this way to the gate. Sakura picked up her speed as she ran toward the huge doors.

Even as Sakura made her way over the many rooftops in search of her Captain and new team, the rest of the village moved mechanically like a well oiled machine. In another part of the village, elderly, young mothers and children alike were being lined up and hurriedly shuffled into the hillside safe houses. Ten-Ten was already overseeing the safety of the civilians. The dark haired weapons master's calming voice was heard trying to sooth the fears of those who were too old, too young, or in no position to fight. This was her duty and she was more than ready to be the first person to come to these people's defense.

'_Not one of them is going to be touched on my watch…'_

These were Ten-Ten's thoughts as she ushered the last of the village folk into the shelter. Ten-Ten turned to the side and cast her eyes upon the thick eye-browed man she had come to love.

'_As long as he's by my side I know that even if I die here protecting these people, I'll die happy….'_

Unbeknownst to Ten-Ten, the warm hearted Taijutsu master was sharing her same thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unfortunate souls who could not make it to the safety of the hillside shelters remained within the walls of the Konoha Hospital. Fortunately there was already a line of defense being set up for these people. Lucky for these already battered patients, the front steps of the gleaming white building was now surrounded by a formidable line of medic Leaf Shinobi.

These brave vets, nurses and doctors were ready to show their enemy the true uses of their medical skills. Hands that had saved a countless number of lives were now ready to take many more if anyone dare try to enter. Their village hung in the balance, not to mention the lives of their already defenseless patients. They had always been ready to cure their patients' ailments and today they would stand as their human shields. This was the medical Leaf shinobi way of the ninja.

Men and women were not the only ones who graced the stone steps of the hospital. The entire Inuzuka Clan's canine companions stood ready to attack on command. Kiba and his sister Hana stood in the forefront. The huge body of a snowy white mane gleamed under the first rays of the morning dawn.

Akamaru and his companions were ready to defend the men and women who had raised them in this precious village. They were never considered pets, but fighting partners and companions. This bond between human and canine ran deeper than blood. Akamaru's large dark eyes cast in the direction the enemies smell lingered from. He let out a loud howl letting all know that any shinobi who did not bare the Leaf symbol would be torn to shreds by his claws and mangled between his long sharp teeth. No one was going to touch his humans.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata and Neji were only two of the many shinobi who stood guard at the bottom of the numerous steps leading up to the faces of the past Hokages. This path also led to where the many civilians were now sheltered.

Gone were the days were the long haired pearly eyed man despised the woman next to him. She had grown into a formidable kunoichi and a respectable Hyuuga in his now vein puffed eyes.

They were doing as members of the Hyuuga clan should have always done from the very beginning. They were fighting side by side, for each other and all of Konoha. The name Hyuuga related them, but they were bonded by more than blood and a name alone. Neji cracked his knuckles as he peered through his Byukagan enhanced eyes to the woman to his left. They had grown so close over these past few years.

'_None shall pass the two great Heads of the Hyuuga Clan this day. I will kill any who dare try to reach her son, my god son…' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the center of the village, a hooded figure cast his sunglass covered eyes to the slowly lighting sky. The sun reflected off Shino's glasses as he stood in his position around Konoha's central water fountain. Shino did not stand alone by any means. The rest of the Aburame clan had taken up their positions facing each street that intersected the main plaza.

They stood as one, silently awaiting their time to engage the enemy. Their insects clicked and buzzed noisily away hidden within their clothing, ready to fly out at their command.

They were one of the few insect using clans of this day and age. No enemy, no matter the number, was going to take over their home and wipe out their kind; no, not this day, not ever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Chouji stood next to Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi and his father Choza. The four ninja stood protectively in front of a large white wooden archway. This particular archway led to the section of the village that held their homes.

The Akamichi clan member was willing to risk his life just like the seasoned ninja beside him. This was the place him and his wife resided, the same place that his future baby would grow and learn the many secret jutsus he had to offer.

He would fight this day and bring honor to his wife and their unborn child. If he died at least his son or daughter would know their father had died a hero. He would fight his hardest to secure their future.

He would not let the seasoned skills of his best friend's father, his wife's father and his own father over shadow him. He would use every last ounce of his chakra until the last drop of blood ran from his body if need be. He would do this for Ino, his baby, and for Shikamaru who could not be there by his side this day.

'_I'll watch your father's back for you Shikamaru…this I swear buddy.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx**

Morino Ibiki's men were already fighting away on the tops of the tall wooden walls. He was shouting orders to his men and occasionally throwing his own explosive tagged kunai at the enemy below. They hadn't attempted to break their way through yet. It seemed the enemy hadn't accounted for the alert being sent out. It looked to Ibiki as if they had wanted to send their men over the walls first in stealth. They had no doubt planned on taking out all his men and then be free to quietly open the front gates and attack the sleeping occupants.

'_Ignorant asses, don't ever underestimate my men…'_

If Ibiki had it his way not one of those Cloud and Sound bastards would ever make it over the walls of his village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Six elite Jounin stood side by side among other leaf shinbo with weapons ready. They were the defenders of the main road that lead through the village.

Six good friends and even better drinking buddies had gathered there as had always been planned. Genma, Raidou, Gai, Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai stood shoulder to shoulder, front and center of the large mass of Leaf ninja.

Years of service and sacrifice would not be in vain this day. They all reveled in the great fortune that if one of them died, at least it would be defending the village they loved and at least they would die beside their friends who had become their family.

No one seemed to take notice the brief joining of hands between the bearded man and the ruby eyed woman. If they did, they didn't let on. It was no secret that the bearded shinobi and the ruby eyed kunoichi shared something the others did not. The two knew that if either fell here a part of them selves would die with the other. They both silently shared a small glance letting the other know that they would do everything within their power to not let that happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi stood with his team on the steps of their HQ. It was up to them to keep their village's secrets from getting into the enemies hands. Other shinobi stood behind them as well but "Dragon Team" served as their leader. Kakashi wouldn't have it any other way.

Kakashi knew Sakura had set off in search of her new Captain and squad. At this moment he silently wished he had kept her in his own. Kakashi was quit aware of the location of the Kyuubi container and his men.

'_If she was here with me….no, there would be no way possible to concentrate…I'd end up getting us both killed…'_

Sasaki saw the furrowed brow and the slight far away gaze. She knew who he was thinking about, but if they were going to stay alive she knew he had to keep his mind in the game. Sasaki wasn't heartless. She offered him a reminder of his need to concentrate and a little reassurance to boot.

"_She's strong…don't doubt her. We need all of you here Captain."_

Kakashi's thoughts cleared at the purple haired kunoichi's voice. A small grunt was his only reply.

'Sasaki's right. She doesn't need anyone to watch over her. No matter what happens you better stay alive Sakura...I'm not through with you yet.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

Sakura stood between her two new teammates and Shizune. There was no time to exchange pleasantries or names. Ibiki's men were still beating back those who dared to make their way over the walls. Their Captain and the Hokage stood before them. Sakura vaguely wondered what the scroll was in her sensei's hands.

Tsunade's calm voice broke through her thoughts.

"I suggest you all stand back! Naruto are you ready?"

The blond in question only gave a curt nod and a grunt. When the crowd around them moved at a far enough space, the two strongest warriors bit their thumbs and slammed their bloodied hands to the ground. Both male and female shouted voices mixed in the air.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu !" (Summoning Technique)

A huge gust of wind swept through the area. Most were forced to cough slightly from the cloud of smoke that had suddenly appeared.

Sakura watched in awe as she took in the scene before her. In front of her stood Naruto and Tsunade, each impressive Leaf shinobi stood atop their most powerful summons.

Naruto stood proudly with his arms crossed on top of the head of Gama Bunta. The boss frog stood imposingly next to the Queen of Slugs own summons, Katsuyu.

From her high position behind the tall wooden gates Tsunade was able to gaze down on the other side. Both Cloud and Sound stood before her in a large mass. The leaders of Cloud and Sound were quit easy to pick out to her honeyed brown eyes.

Raiu, the leader of Sound, stood atop a giant spider, and the leader of Cloud, Kasu, stood atop a giant snail. Without turning or looking at the young man beside her, Tsunade began to speak in a calm voice.

"Naruto, I've already named you as my successor to the elders if I should die. So as my last possible act as Hokage, I hereby order you not to die. You here that kid, your new A-Class mission is not to die today."

Naruto replied without taking his eyes off the scene in front of him. His arms were still crossed as his brow furrowed in determination. His voice was uncharacteristically calm and serious as he replied.

"That's one mission I don't intend to fail, but to tell you the truth I'm not up to taking the title just yet. You better show me you still got some years left in you old woman."

Tsunade just smirked while staring hard at the leader of Sound.

Tsunade bellowed out from atop her position to her enemy while holding high the now unrolled scroll.

"Is this what you came for you bastards? Well, we've discovered its use…"

Tsunade reached into a pocket of her robe and withdrew a shiny Zippo lighter. She flicked it open with one hand and a flame flickered to life. She slowly ran the flame over the curling bottom of the parchment. She flicked the lighter closed and pocketed it once again. As the paper blazed in her hand she laughed loudly.

"…and there's no way in hell I'll let you get your damn hands on it!"

Needless to say Raiu's blood boiled at seeing his prize go up in flames. This was it, they may not have Orochimaru's secret jutsu up their sleeve anymore, but they still had the upper hand in numbers. With the combined effort of Sound, Cloud and the extra muscle he had hired…he would make sure Konoha was destroyed.

'_That bitch will pay. I'll kill her myself and then I'll hang her pretty little head on one of the towers as a warning to all who try to mess with us. Fire Country will be mine…I'll dispense with Kasu right after I take her head. The greedy bastard should have known better than to believe I'd just let him have half of Fire Country…'_

Raiu gave the signal with a wave of his hand. A volley of arrows was released from the front of his army of ninja. The second the wooden metal tipped weapons thwacked into the wood of the giant doors, their attached blast seals ignited. In one simultaneous explosion their entrance to the village was procured.

As the rush of enemy ninja flocked toward the now opened space Tsunade set into action.

"Zesshi Nensan! (Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid)

A greenish tinged liquid shot out of the white and blue slug's mouth. Screams of pain filled the air as the acid landed with a splat onto bodies below. Naruto's voice was next to be heard.

"Katon: Gamayu Endan!" (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)

The giant frog hit a flipper into his stomach and out shot a ball of oil. Naruto blew out a huge burst of flame and the ball caught on fire. The massive fireball landed scorching the ground and many bodies under it. The smell of burnt flesh and shrieks filled the air.

As enemy ninja poured in around the feet and body of their summons Tsunade yelled to her people.

"Alright kids, lets give them hell! Don't even think about leaving even one of these bastards standing!"

With that said Katsuyu slithered out to greet the Sound Leader, promptly crushing who ever got in her way. Gama Bunta hopped easily over the walls and onto a few of their enemies who were too late to move. Naruto set his sights on the leader of Cloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were so many incoming enemies that large groups of them had easily slipped by the first wave of defenders. The large mass of Cloud and Sound broke apart, jumped over rooftops and traveled down every side street only to meet the next wave of Leaf shinobi.

It looked like every Leaf ninja, no matter where they were stationed, was going to see some action. Vaguely Sakura wondered where "Team Dragon" had taken up post, but that thought was quickly forgotten as her hands formed seals.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Art of the Pheonix Flower)

Multiple balls of flame shot out of Sakura's mouth and assaulted the mass of ninja in front of her. Hidden shuriken within the flames slammed into flesh and bodies crumpled yards away from her.

The war was on and in full force. If your mind strayed even for a second you would die. Bodies flipped through the air from rooftop to rooftop, engaged in fierce battles to the death. Sakura next relied on her speed and skill with her two kunai in each hand. In flashes so quick, the human eye would have trouble picking up, her body danced in a series of bends, flips, slices, punches, and kicks. Sakura's weapons cut into what ever enemy ninja came within reach as they continued to pour in.

Loud booms shook the very ground under her swiftly moving feet as the opening continued to be bombarded with explosive tagged kunai from Leaf ninja both on the walls and surrounding roofs.

"Dokugiri!" (Poison Mist)

Shizune let out a large cloud of purple gas in the direction of her on coming attackers. As her first wave succumbed to the noxious gas, she started her next set of seals.

"Fukumkuchi Hari!" (Hidden Mouth Needles)

The first five ninja able to make it through her cloud of gas fell from long silver senbons lodged accurately in their throats.

Soon the dying cries of Sakura's comrades could be heard even as she ripped her right kunai across a Sound ninja's chest. Blood sprayed from the wound coating her white vest with even more enemy blood. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her red haired teammate fall from a shuriken to the neck.

Sakura didn't have time to mourn the man she had barely known. It was now more than apparent that the few front line survivors needed to fall back. Sakura quickly did a few seals and in a 'poof' she was standing next to a senbon sucking brown haired familiar face.

Genma was in the middle of kicking his enemy through the wooden door of a nearby shop. It seemed the full brunt hadn't reached this part just yet but she could hear and feel them coming.

"I'd say I was glad you could join in the fight my sweet Cherry Blossom…but it looks as if you've already started."

Sakura pushed the strands of pink hair that stuck to the blood on her face out of the way as she nodded her head at him in reply.

"There's a large group headed this way from the roof and the ground."

Genma sucked his teeth with the metal weapon still dangling from his mouth.

"Hmph, I wouldn't expect anything less. How about you and me find a nice quiet spot together when this is all over?"

Sakura couldn't believe the man's ability to flirt even in their current situation. She rolled her eyes as a masked face ran across her mind's eye. Sakura smirked as she spoke.

"Sorry Genma but I don't believe you'd be able to live up to my expectations…not after last night…'

"Trust me babe, there's not a man alive that could compete with my skills."

Sakura shook her head.

"Trust me on this one."

Genma sucked his teeth again as a shower of shuriken rained down on them.

"Let's show them how those in the summer of their lives do things here in Konoha my friends!"

Gai disappeared in a blur and reappeared again with his enemy crushed between his fist and the wall of a restaurant. Anko cackled evilly next to the green leotard wearing man.

"Finally we get some damn action around here!"

A Cloud ninja tried to do a quicksand genjutsu on the dango obsessed woman. Without a second thought Anko bit down hard on her bottom lip. The genjutsu promptly disappeared and the trench coat wearing kunoichi bared her blood covered teeth at her enemy. Her own blood ran down her lips and chin as she yelled out.

"Seneijashu!" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)

Venomous snakes shot out from underneath her right sleeve and wrapped around her victim's throat and both sets of his arms before biting down on the man's exposed skin. Anko followed her move up with a bone crushing kick to the man's sternum.

Asuma was like a rabid whirlwind with his signature trech knives looped over his knuckles. He cut a throat here and a chest there as he twirled and flipped, all the while his trademark cigarette still rested easily between his lips.

"Hien!" (Flying Swallow)

Asuma charged at his next enemy and appeared to miss, but instead his chakra seemed to extend the blades of his brass knuckle like weapon and delivered a fatal blow to the man's chest. Asuma quickly ripped his weapon from the Cloud ninja's heart.

"Kokuangyo no Jutsu!" (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique)

Kurenai's opponent was suddenly surrounded by a veil of darkness. The poor bastard couldn't even see her attack until the kunai had already sunk deep into his chest.

Sakura's fist collided with the under side of her attacker's chin. The man went flying up into the air and then down the street creating a long gash in the road. Two more attackers came at her. Sakura flew up into the air with her one leg almost completely touching her forehead.

"TsutenKyaku!" (Painful Sky Leg)

The back of Sakura's heels smashed into the top of both men's head killing them instantly as a crater was formed beneath their feet. The incoming Cloud and Sound shinobi were caught in the blast and thrown back. Sakura's hands fell to the ground and she performed a handspring back to a standing position.

The enemies just continued to come, wave after wave. Soon even their position in the main street had been over run and it was time to fall back again. How much longer would Konoha hold, how much longer could Sakura hold out? Only time would tell, but one thing was sure. The battle had only just begun.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Authors Note: **

I'm convinced that there's an evil monkey inside the "uploading document thingy" here that loves to make your life miserable by taking out spaces between words in your work. ..shakes fist.. You will rue the day you damn dirty ape!

I hope this doesn't seem too rushed. I wanted to get out what little I already had.

Not much Kakashi in this one because the enemy hasn't made it to his position just yet, oh but they will.

Well, this is it for a few days I suppose. I intend to jump right back in here when I return though. Got some really good ideas so...until then! Take Care!

Thank YOu again for reading! Love Love Love all my reveiwers to pieces, thank you so much for your encouragement!


	15. A Hero Is Not Born But Created!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **_Massive Apologies for the delay!_

_**Chapter 15: A Hero Is Not Born But Made!**_

It had been hours now since the attack. The sun was already ablaze over the smoke filled, blood painted village of Konohagakure. As two epic battles took place outside the tall wooden walls, other battles inside waged that held significance just the same.

The relentlessness of the enemy was starting to weigh heavily on the defenders of the Leaf. Even the greatest shinobi had a limit and many were already getting dangerously close to that red zone.

Kakashi knew that due to weariness and fatigue mistakes were now bound to happen, both on their part and the enemy. The combined efforts of Cloud, Sound, and the hired mercenaries were an astounding sight to behold.

If only they could put that effort of teamwork into peace between the villages, but Kakashi digressed.

The silver haired ANBU member swung the four kunai, in between his fingers, into the crowd as he parried a sword attack with a kunai in his off hand.

He took a page from Gai's book as the crowd of enemies closed in. He flipped to his hands and kicked out with both legs in a high speed spin. Needless to say the enemies pushing in on him went flying back.

Yajima twirled his wires in one hand fending off a shower of shuriken, while he used his other wire encased hand to wrap around a Cloud ninja to his right. The man went flying screaming through the air.

Sasaki cleaved a man's arm off with the force of her downward arc. Next she grabbed the hilt of her sword with two hands and forced it behind her. The hired mercenary that had tried to sneak up on her from behind ended up with her blade buried to the hilt in his gullet.

His hands dropped the machete he had wielded as she swiftly turned and kicked him off her blade.

Next, her sword became a blur as she twirled it with both her hands like a cutting baton. Her blade edge cut into the flesh of the enemy ninja around her, spraying her and those within reach with blood. As Sasaki's spinning dance of blades came to a halt beside Kakashi, a stray kunai struck her thigh.

The purple haired woman faltered in her steps just long enough to allow her attacker to thrust another one into her side.

Yajima by this time was too far down the steps to get to her in time to be of any assistance. Kakashi kicked his opponent savagely into the crowd as he stabbed a kunai into Sasaki's would be murderer.

Yajima tried in vain to reach the pair, but regrettably the swarm of enemy was just too thick. Their fourth member had disappeared lost to the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Akamaru!"

A great white dog came bounding over with a wailing Sound ninja clenched in his teeth. The white gleaming coat was no longer so sparkling. Akamaru's fur was matted in several places with sticky red human blood.

The huge canine shook his head rapidly from side to side and finally flung the now dead man from his teeth.

Akamaru looked almost rabid as his eyes flashed and blood fell from his blackened lips and gleaming pink stained teeth. The huge canine stood next to Kiba, as Kiba's hands flew in a set of seals.

"Jujin Bushin!" (Beast Human Clone)

In a flash Akamaru was now an exact clone of his fanged human companion. The canine copy of Kiba growled as the real Inuzuka's voice rang out.

"Gatsuga!" (Double Wolf Fang)

The two forms burst into two identical cyclones and in the next instant they darted off in all directions effectively drilling holes through their opponents. The large crowd was now being thinned out. Bodies were constantly flying up into the air as the two tornadoes ripped through the mass of enemies.

Hana, Kiba's elder sister, used her brother's distraction to combine with her own companion. Unlike the younger Inuzuka's ultimate 'two headed man beast' jutsu, when Hana joined with her companion Riatz, she took on his features and their two consciousnesses became one.

After the last seal was formed Hana fell to the ground on her hands and feet. Her back arched almost painfully as her body grew and expanded. Her nails grew at a rapid pace.

Her already pointy fangs became saber tooth like. Orange and black striped fur sprouted all over her body. Her eyes were no longer the pristine violet hue, but a black and gold catlike color and shape.

Her clothes were torn to shreds as well as her sandals. Her already long black hair broke free from her ponytail and whipped wildly around her as she let out an ear piercing howl. Muscle rippled beneath her fur covered body as she lashed out at her stunned enemy.

The adrenaline pumped throughout her body as she felt her new speed and strength.

Hana was on all fours striking out like a wild animal. The Sound Ninja that got to close felt her enlarged fangs sink into his throat. Blood ran down her lips and chin as she tossed him to the side.

Her enemies around her seemed too stunned to attack. Hana being the predator that she was now leapt into the fray; if they would not come to her then she would go to them. The screams of three Sound ninja pierced the air as her tiger like claws lashed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The battle had now breached the walls of the Jounin HQ building. Kakashi and his group of defenders were quickly being overrun. Sasaki was still holding her own even with her new wounds, but unfortunately their lives weren't the only things they feared for.

The Konoha Library was held within these walls. The library was the very place where their entire history and vital information was stored. Even if Konoha was able to win this war, if even one of the village's secret scrolls were to be carried outside those wooden walls…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was becoming all too clear to the white eyed male that their precious village had at some point in time before the attack harbored spies. His enhanced eyes allowed him to look upon the village from their vantage point at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Hokage faces.

It was relatively clear that the enemy had planned the attack carefully. The largest portion of the attack was centered upon the middle of the village, namely the HQ. The second largest force was sent right to his position.

Obviously the hidden safe houses in the hillside were no longer so secret.

Neji could guess that their original plan had been to obtain the scroll half from the HQ and take out all the civilians first as a blow to the Leaf's morale. Since Tsunade had effectively disposed of the enemy's first objective, the enemy was no doubt intent on taking any other vital information as their prize.

Neji figured that any new jutsu or secret bit would suffice since they obviously knew where to look. It was fortunate that Konoha had a contingency plan for just these types of occasions.

It was unfortunate for Sound and Cloud that the path to the civilians happened to be guarded by himself and his cousin. Right now, Neji wasn't feeling too sorry for them in the least. A great deal of his comrades had already fallen around him.

Some died from wounds inflicted upon them and others because they had used up their very last ounce of chakra to aid in the defense. One of those mortally drained shinobi happened to be Hyuuga Hinabi, Hinata's younger sister.

With Neji's 360 degree vision when the Byakugan is activated, he was able to not only take in the moment she fell, but also Hinata's reaction as well. His heart not only broke in that moment for his cousin, but it also swelled.

Like Neji, Hinata was able to throw off her attacker while watching the younger dark haired woman's fall, but not once did Hinata falter in her attack. If anything, the untimely death of her 19 year old sister strengthened her resolve and lit a fire behind her pupil less eyes.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!" (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)

Hinata's hands started out in a slow swirl in front of her, but soon they were a blur. In their wake blue chakra lines were left hanging in the air around her like a neon circular cage.

The weapons that came in contact with her chakra like shell were cut to pieces and clattered on the cement ground below her.

Neji was equally surprised as his enemies when Hinata formed more seals and lunged forward.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!" (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)

Even with his vein puffed eyes Neji was not able to see the pattern that Hinata wove with her faster than light opened palms. He was familiar with this move. It was the same jutsu he had used on those spiders that had rained down upon him all those years ago. The time Naruto, Chouji, Kiba and himself were led by Shikamaru to retrieve the Uchiha boy.

Neji also knew that the speed and strength of this move was more lethal than the 64 palm strike that was usually used to plug the chakra holes of a single individual.

Hinata's enemies died under her hands each time a single strike hit home on their bodies. By the time the 128th blow had been dealt half of the enemy that had amassed was now lifeless on the cold hard ground.

Neji rushed forward to catch the rapidly crumbling woman. His cousin hadn't used her last ounce of chakra, but she had been damn close to it. The long haired man looked down upon Hinata's weary features.

"You have done more than enough fighting this day. Please allow me to take care of the rest."

Hinata could only turn and stare blankly at her fallen sister, but it only took her a mere second before she nodded her head. Neji set her tired body on the ground behind him before stoically taking up a protective position in front of her.

"You have all witnessed the power of the Hyuuga Clan! Your business is finished in this world if you are to be my opponent. Come; let me help you continue on to the next!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The enemy had already breached the second and third floors of the HQ. It was rapidly becoming clear what had to be done.

Buildings could be rebuilt, scrolls could be rewritten, and those that could not were better off vanishing from the face of this earth than ending up in the hands of their enemies. With all this in mind Kakashi called out to his teammates.

"Yajima, Sasaki! Defense Plan: Final Failsafe!"

No more was needed to be said. The two ANBU clad warriors next to him nodded their heads once in reply and vanished in the next instant.

In prior defense plan strategy meetings it was acknowledged that should such an occasion arise where defense was no longer an option, Defense Plan: Final Failsafe was to be initiated.

Defense Plan: Final Failsafe involved the placement of strategic blast-notes through out the building by the lead Squad, this being 'Team Dragon'. The rest of the leaf shinobi were to lead as much of the enemy shinobi forces into the targeted area before the final blast note was placed.

Once all main support beams were tagged a signal was to be put out, marking the five minute countdown till detonation.

Sasaki headed to the top three floors, Yajima had the three under that, and Kakashi set about to take care of the remaining three including the basement ANBU HQ. Kakashi silently sent a prayer to Kami in hopes that neither one of his team members were killed during the endeavor.

Kakahsi stole one last glance at Sasaki's already injured body before he too took off for the first of his targeted beams.

_'They've never once let me down. I have faith in you two...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Sakura received a foot to the chest and flew back a few feet. Kurenai helped the younger kunoichi to her feet. As Sakura got up, she turned to her left and noticed the large mass of enemy rushing through the open doors of the Jounin HQ.

'_When the hell were they able to get inside…? What the hell happened to the HQ's Defenses…?' _

A twinge of worry crept up on Sakura.

"You better be alright…"

Anko pressed her back against Sakura's and in the next second an enemy to Sakura's immediate left went flying with the help of Anko's snakes. The dark haired woman sneered from behind her.

"You better keep your eyes in front of you girl. I just used up my one good deed for the day."

Sakura only nodded in response.

'_Anko's right. I have to concentrate on the here and now, besides Kakashi can take care of him self. He's been doing it for years…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The waters inside the central fountain frothed pink and crimson with the occasional face-down body floating by. The air was filled with a massive amount of chakra infused insect swarms. The buzzing was almost loud enough to drown out their victims dying screams…almost.

"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu!" (Bug wall Technique)

Shino and four of his other clan members had effectively created an insect wall around the group. The other members within this bug shield struck out from their temporary safety with shuriken, kunai, and insect shaped weapon swarms.

As the insect shield began to crumble, other members of his clan came into action.

A mass of moths flew out of the men and women's clothes behind Shino. The bugs flapped their wings over the crowd of enemies and with each flutter a cascade of sparkling powder descending upon the group. Enemy eyes and skin burned as the poisonous shimmering particles reached their victims.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi was relieved to see a flash of purple heading his way.

Sasaki was thankful to see that her Captain could be punctual when the time warranted it. As she reached his side she looked around.

"Where's Yajima?"

Kakashi's eyes cast around as he answered.

"He hasn't returned yet."

Sasaki furrowed her brows as she dodged an in coming attack.

'_That's odd, I know I'm usually the early one, but Yajima was in charge of the three floors below me….'_

She started to not like where her train of thought was leading her. As she sank her sword through a mercenary's shoulder she yelled over her own to her Captain.

"I'm going to look for him. He may need back up."

Kakashi mirrored a fire jutsu back to its owner before speaking.

"No! I'll go look for him. You are to continue getting the rest of our people out of here. If I'm not back by the time the last Leaf is out, you are to make your exit and form the seals."

Sasaki shook her head in an affirmative as she parried another blow. She knew that if anyone could find Yajima, Kakashi could and she wasn't too worried about having to blow the building with him still in it.

'_Shinobi like the Captain don't die in battle from things like that. He'll make it. I know it.'_

Once Kakashi made it to the bottom of the stairwell he bit his thumb and slammed his palm to the marble floor.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique)

Pakkun sat rather grumpily before Kakashi on the bottom step.

"Kakashi, I hope you remember that I am not a fighting dog."

Kakashi had no time for the little pug's mood.

"Old friend, I need you to find Yajima for me."

The little pug shrugged his shoulders, sniffed the air and then bounded up the stairs. His size allowed him to slip underneath and between the enemy's legs unnoticed, sadly Kakashi did not. The silver haired man had to dispel of his enemy's rather quickly to keep up with the fast moving pug.

Kakashi lost sight of his small companion on the way up to the fourth floor. A small group of three shinobi had stepped into his way at that point. A loud barking from further up the stairs alerted Kakashi that Pakkun had found his target.

Kakashi hurriedly sent the three obstacles flying with a set of kicks and headed toward the noise.

He was not expecting what he saw as he neared the top of the staircase. There on the landing of the forth flour, in front of Pakkun lay a bloodied familiar body. The little dogs barking stopped as Kakashi knelt next to the kunai riddled body of his teammate.

Yajima's eyes opened as Kakashi laid a gloved hand on the younger man's crimson splashed arm. The Iruka-look-a-like tried to speak even as the blood entered his lungs; his voice was gurgled and raspy.

It amazed the silver haired ninja how his mortally wounded teammate could produce a smile even upon the brink of death.

"I-I w-was able t-to…finish t-the job C-Captain…"

Kakashi vaguely felt the murderous intent from behind him as the younger ninja continued to speak what Kakashi knew to be his last breaths. Dragon Team's Captain flicked four shuriken from his pouch and with a flick of his wrist flung them expertly behind him, while never taking his mismatched eyes from his dying friend.

As the thump of four bodies hitting the ground could be heard behind him, Kakashi gripped the smiling man's hand tightly. Yajima turned slightly in a vain attempt to cough up the life blood that had entered his breathing organs.

When he looked back up to his Captain, Kakashi noticed that even more blood had caked his vest, mouth and chin. Yajima's light brown eyes stared dully into mismatched ones, his smile was gone now replaced with a sorrowful and regret filled grimace.

Blood and saliva frothed at the corners of the dying man's mouth as his darkening eyes closed slowly. Kakashi could feel the man's grip slackening in his own.

If anything could slip past the small cracks, created by a certain pink haired kunoichi, in the walls surrounding the silver haired ninja's heart….it would be this man's, his teammates, his friend's last words.

"I-I'm s-sorry I couldn't…b-be like you Captain…"

Kakashi hung his head as the last breath was forced viciously from the younger mans body, two words rode the winds from between Yajima's lips.

"…my hero…"

Kakashi squeezed the limp hand between his own two as a lump formed in his throat. Pakkun turned his head away from the anguished scene and chose this time to make his exit. Pakkun may be known as a smart alack companion, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut and if he was being truthful a lump had formed in his own throat.

As a 'poof' signaled his trackers disappearance Kakashi closed his eyes tightly as he knelt there next to his deceased friend and teammate. Yajima's last words had slipped between the newly created cracks around his heart and created ones of their own.

As Kakashi's thoughts slipped past the knot in his throat his head bent even further and his silvery hair covered his eyes.

"You were an honorable shinobi Yajima. I don't deserve your praise…a true hero doesn't allow their teammates…friends…to end up like this…"

The echoes of the battle still raging around him seeped into his ears. No matter how much that little voice in the back of his mind shouted that the young man deserved a proper burial, Kakashi knew the truth.

Soon what's left of the body would be covered by the ruble of the demolished building. A shinobi did not know comfort even in death.

With one last look that would be burned into his memory and forced upon him as he slept, Kakashi made his way back to the main floor to support the last remaining member of his team.

'_I will not fail her…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The distinct guttural howls of Kakashi's hounds suddenly resounded through the air and could be heard crystal clear over the din of war. The piercing sounds had even reached the ears of those who furiously fought outside the walls of the HQ.

Many a head stopped in mid action to turn to the source, the open doors of the brick Jounin building. Only the Leaf shinobi inside the walls knew what this meant, for this had been preplanned between the individuals set to protect their village secrets.

Sakura too had been drawn to the sound. Having not been part of "Team Dragon" for but a few weeks, Sakura too was ignorant to what that sound foreshadowed. She wasn't the only one who sported the confused look however.

Asuma spat blood from his mouth, a byproduct of the earlier blow to the mouth he received prior to the alert.

"What the…?"

Fortunately Gai was able to shed a little light on the situation. The key to succession over your eternal rival was knowing your opponent like the back of your hand.

"It's a signal."

Raidou didn't look so impressed by his bit of information though, as he shoved his foot into an enemy face.

"I got that much, but what's the signal for exactly?"

Gai's features became uncharacteristically tense; this was not a good sign in Sakura's book. She started to get a bad feeling about what it might mean. Gai sent his opponent into the netherworld with a hard thrust of his fist as he spoke with a grave voice.

"It means whoever can hear it had better…"

At this Gai grabbed the backs of his two nearest friends, which happened to be Genma and Asuma.

"…run! Run like your youth is flowing free!"

Gai was gone in a flash with his two bundles of flesh beneath his iron clad grip. Raidou had paused for only a few seconds with his eyes wide at this new information. A shower of shuriken aimed for his head woke him up easily enough and in the next instant he was right behind Gai.

Kurenai finished off her opponent, who was wrapped up by the limbs of a tree she had conjured with her favorite genjutsu with a kunai through the heart.

The crimson eyed Kunoichi then set off toward the fountain area where the Aburame clan was still holding their own. Sakura heard her shout the warning to flee the area to their head and watched as Kurenai disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Anko set off toward the bloody steps of the Hospital to warn the defenders there. Sakura was caught up in steadily defending herself as she watched the steps as many a Leaf Shinobi made their desperate exit.

'_What the hell are you doing in there…?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi neared the purple haired kunoichi's position who was steadily helping the leaf members fighting to reach the exit. As Sasaki's eyes locked with her Captains no words were needed. The absence of her dark haired fighting companion was enough to clue her in. She didn't need to see the slightly haunted look in the depths of Kakashi's eyes.

Sasaki's grip on her sword hilt tightened as her shoulders slumped as she broke eye contact. She turned her head saddened. In the year she had spent with the younger man they had formed a bond quite close to that of brother and sister.

Sasaki had enjoyed the ribbing and light banter between herself and the youth obsessed with their famous Captain. Another space was hollowed out of her heart next to the one already created by the loss of her former lover.

'_I will miss you little brother…'_

Sasaki pushed the heartbreaking emotions aside with all the strength she could muster. Yajima had died a warrior's death. He had fought bravely defending his teammates and village.

'_He fought to ensure our victory and by god we shall have it! I promise you little brother that you death will not be in vain.' _

Sasaki's righteous anger flowed from every pore in her body as she drove her sword blade through her enemy's shoulder nearly cutting him in half.

The only thing left for the remaining members of "Team Dragon" was to wait until the last of their kind had exited the building. The only problem in doing this was the massive amount of enemy now gathered around the entrances.

Kakashi and Sasaki were now up to their elbows trying to make escape routes for those still trapped inside. The going was slow and tedious, but it was against everything the Copy Ninja believed in to leave a comrade behind.

He would make sure every damn one of them made it out alive.

By the time the last of the Leaf Ninja had safely been evacuated it was only Sasaki and Kakashi left to fend for themselves inside the brick walls of the HQ. The building was now overrun with Sound and Cloud.

The enemy had a clear path to the library were all the important scrolls resided. Kakashi knew he had to act fast.

The two ANBU members were covered in blood, bruises, and wounds. Each proud Leaf shinobi was bone tired and almost drained of their chakra. The path to either exit was blocked; Kakashi knew he would have to make his own if they were to survive.

The huge mass of enemy ninja converged upon them and Kakashi was forced to make a snap decision.

He couldn't use a blast tag or anything that might cause the other tags to ignite so…

'_It's the only way…I won't let another teammate die.'_

When Kakashi spoke, his voice was hard and commanding. It held no room for argument.

"I need you to watch my back while I make an exit to our immediate left. When I do, I want you to run for it and don't look back! When you've fled to at least 100 meters I want you to detonate!"

Sasaki looked round at him alarmed and started to argue. For the first time ever she was not willing to blindly follow her Captain's orders.

"I'm not leaving with out…!"

Kakashi cut her off as he flung an enemy into the crowd.

"I'd just be dead weight and then Yajima's death would be in vain! No one else is going to die on my Squad you got that! I've never tolerated insubordination and I'm not about to start now! When I say run, you fucking run! Is that clear!"

Sasaki coated herself in enemy blood once again as her sword slid across a Sound's throat. Even though her heart screamed at her not to... she gave her agreement through gritted teeth.

"Alright."

Sasaki circled around the silver haired ninja as Kakashi's Sharingan eye swirled and changed form.

The three black dots within the sea of his red orb expanded and connected to form a shape that was much similar to Uchiha Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. The black shape was that of a shuriken. Unlike the late eldest Uchiha's, Kakashi's form had a circle that connected the three blades in the middle.

The shuriken blackness swirled into a blur as he Kakashi's rotating pupil stared resolutely at the crowd and wall in front of him. The images of the men and wall facing him began to bend, blur and distort.

An interdimensional spacetime warp opened up before Kakashi and the blackness swallowed both the opposing shinobi and the section of wall creating Sasaki's exit. It was the first time Kakashi had ever tried to use his ultimate Sharingan form on so many objects.

Kakashi swayed on his feet as he squeezed out one word from his deep tired voice.

"Run…"

Sasaki's jaw clenched and her brows knitted but her legs were already in motion. She would not dishonor her Captain by disobeying what was to be his last order ever. With out looking back she ran at full speed through the stunned crowd to the outside…to her freedom. Unfortunately the newly created exit was her salvation and Kakashi's doom.

Muscles burned and limbs moved at almost a blur as she made the mad dash outside and onto and over rooftops. She neared her fellow ninja taking cover and Sasaki ground to a halt.

Her orbs looked past the crowd in front of her. Her mind was on nothing but the horrendous task she was about to complete. Her actions would safeguard the secrets of their village, but even this knowledge wasn't enough to erase the fact that she would still be one thing…

…Kakashi's grim reaper.

Sasaki's hands flew to form the seal to release the chakra inside the hidden notes as shouts and yells engulfed her, but the only thing she could hear was the grinding of her teeth in her ears.

A lone tear slipped through Sasaki's lashes and words broke forth from her quivering lips as the first slip of paper was ignited.

"A true hero…to the very end…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi watched with slightly glazed dull eyes as his companion made her way to safety. His senses still worked but his movement was severely crippled by the use of his Mangekyo Sharingan.

The proud warrior within him would not let his body submit to defeat so easily though.

'This may be it, but I'm not about to make it easy…'

With strength, chakra and consciousness waning, Kakashi was still able to send a few Cloud flying back into the encroaching mass. Kakashi exhaustively shoved down his headband to contain what little chakra he had left while ripping out his last two kunai from his pouch.

"Come on you bastards…"

As his kunai bit into flesh his internal clock chimed letting him know that his teammate had enough time to reach a sufficient distance.

Kakashi had lived a rather tragic life, but it was a long life considering the shinobi lifestyle he led. He even had friends and family he missed every day, waiting for him on the other side.

He did not regret his decision one bit. It was his duty as Captain. Kakashi had always believed that the Captain should protect his subordinates. Well he had already failed two of them; he would not fail the last.

'_Sasaki I know you will survive this war…'_

But it wasn't just a duty to him, it was also an honor. Kakashi had never had delusions of grandeur when it came to the idea of his death. Images of dying in his sleep of old age had never crossed his mind.

What were conjured in his nightmares were images of him dying alone in a hole somewhere from someone who wanted to become famous from his death.

If he could die this day saving at least one person then so be it. Kakashi thanked Kami that he could be so fortunate

If this was to be Hatake Kakashi, The Famous Copy Ninja's last stand then he would damn sure go out in one hell of a blaze of glory.

His second kunai sank into a chest as a naked sleeping pink haired kunoichi's image swam across his steadily groggy vision. Her whispered sleep murmured words filled his ears as his reflexes slowed and he took a kunai in the stomach.

The memory of her soft touches and gentle kisses were enough to drown out the pain.

'_I couldn't love you in this world…but I promise…When we meet again in the next…I will….'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura stood beside Asuma on the rooftop of Kakashi's yellow apartment building as Sasaki headed their way at break neck speed. Sakura's emerald eyes frantically cast around the kunoichi approaching, searching for any signs of silver she could find.

'_Where the hell is he?'_

The purple haired woman finally ground to a halt a little ways in front of the crowd on the roof. The elite ninja looked highly troubled and kept her back to the building she had just escaped.

Sakura was already questioning Sasaki even as the violet haired woman brought up her shaking hands to form a seal.

"Where is Kakashi? Where's your Captain?"

Sakura took in the look on the ninja's face. She saw the tear slip down Sasaki's cheek and heard her quivering words. Sakura turned her eyes to the perfect circular hole in the side of the building and the trail of clues finally led her to an understanding.

There had been no explosion.

'_He used it. He used the Mangekyo…'_

The world seemed to stop at her next realization as her gaze turned back to the new arrival.

'_He used it…to save her…'_

Sakura's eyes widened.

'…_but that means that Yajima…'_

Her heart clenched in her chest as she thought about the young man that had so recently become her friend, but then another thought made the blood in her body turn ice cold.

'…_Kakashi…he's still in there…!'_

Her body rushed forward intent to stop the last seal from being formed on Sasaki's hands. A cry ripped from her lips as she moved.

"No! You can't…!"

Sakura's hands closed over her former teammate's own. The last seal was visible beneath her smaller pale hands.

'_Oh god no…'_

The explosion of the HQ building rocked the foundation of the apartment complex beneath them. A huge gust of wind forced Sakura's eyes shut as her hair was whipped behind her. She released her hold on the other woman to shield her eyes from the flying debris.

When Sakura opened her eyes, the sight before her made her fall to her already scrapped and sore knees. The air of the central plaza was filled with smoke and the dwindling of white powder from the blown rocks and stones of the building.

Pieces of the walls covered the blood covered ground around the center of the village. The remaining pieces of the building had collapsed in and upon themselves.

The explosion had taken a substantial amount of enemy forces with it, both inside and out. The scattered Leaf Shinobi around the rooftops of the area began to whoop and holler at this sudden turning point.

Sakura didn't hear or see any of it; she continued to stare in shocked horror at the sight before her. Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Genma, Anko, and Radiou were more than aware that they had just lost their seventh member. They had been a tight knit group of friends that had formed quite some time ago.

Kurenai closed her eyes and dropped her head onto Asuma's shoulders as he wrapped a tanned arm around her own. Genma put a brotherly arm around the neck of his younger scarred faced friend who hung his head.

Gai put a slightly shaky hand onto Anko's shoulder as he looked down and to the side. Anko's usual cold demeanor cracked as she put her own hand upon the one on her shoulder as she continued to stare hard at the remains of the building before her.

The proprietor of the explosion stood dejectedly, trying in vain not to look at the kunoichi she knew to be secretly special to her Captain, a woman that Sasaki had just inadvertently wronged.

The first step of loss settled upon Sakura's shoulders, hot burning tears silently streamed down her dirt and blood splashed face. Words failed her, breathing failed her.

Shock set in…

'_I can't believe…'_

'…_how could …'_

…and then self pity….

'_Why is it every time I…'_

'_First Sasuke and now….'_

…and finally denial washed over her like a warm blanket.

'_He can't be…'_

'_There's no way…'_

'_No! He's The Famous Copy Ninja damn it!'_

'_He can't! H-He's not dead…!'_

Words formed on Sakura's lips as the tears flowed like a silent raging river. Kurenai moved forward to put a hand on the distraught woman's shoulder. Sakura found her voice as she pushed the offending comfort away. Sakura's voice dripped with venom.

"No."

Sakura dazedly pushed herself to her feet as the ruby eyed kunoichi backed off in surprise. Gai spoke from behind Kurenai, his voice lacked his usual jubilancy. He sounded solemn.

"Kakashi died an honorable death. A shinobi could only hope to leave this world in such a proud and heroic way…."

Hearing his words made her blood boil. She turned a fiery gaze upon the older man.

"No! You're wrong! You're wrong because….he's not dead…!"

Sakura turned her back on the group. Her next words made Gai, Asuma, Genma, Radiou and even Anko try to grab on to her.

"…and I'm going to prove it!"

Sakura sprinted to the edge of the rooftop and simply walked over the tiled edge. Her landing created a small crater in the ground. The six jounin and Sasaki were left to stare dumbfounded as the younger woman took off like a bat out of hell from her crouched position on the ground.

Sakura was running solely on need, the need to see him. She was breaking every shinobi rule ever ingrained in her as a child in the academy. Her heart and emotions had taken control.

Her mind may have been numbed by desperation, but her reflexes were kicked into high gear. Both fists glowed with a brilliant blue unearthly hue.

Her numbing fists caused more than one vital organ to stop as she flew through the crowd at top speed. It was like Moses parting the red sea, as her lethal hands came in contact with the flesh above so many enemy hearts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sakura!"

"No!"

"Come back!"

"You'll get your self killed!"

Genma spit out the new senbon he had placed in his mouth. It fell over the edge of the roof he stood upon with the others to clatter to the cracked ground below. He shook his head in shock as he watched the frantic woman rip through the crowd.

"What the hell does she think she's doing and how the hell is she doing that!"

Anko jerked her head to the side as she added her own two cents.

"He's dead. Seeing his corpse isn't worth her life…stupid girl."

Sasaki, being the only one who understood the distraught woman spoke up.

"It is to her."

Gai shook his head next to the hidden snake woman, his voice sounded strained.

"Even my Lee wouldn't…"

Asuma scowled and cut him off in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh yes he would."

Sasaki spoke up.

"Kakashi and Sakura's relationship may be different than Gai and his former pupil but they meant something to each other just the same….more so than any of us could have guessed apparently."

Her meaning was not lost on him or the other jounin. Sakura's earlier words of how her night had faired rung a bell in Genma's hentai mind and his mouth dropped slightly before forming a wide smile.

"Well, I'll be damned…"

The fact that the woman he had been trying to bed had chosen his friend's instead of his own didn't matter to him in that moment. Genma wasn't stupid. He knew the reasons why Kakashi had held back that night at the bar. The orally fixated ninja knew that if his silver haired friend had chosen to bed his pink cherry blossom then Genma knew that Kakashi had done the one thing he never could. Kakashi had fallen in love.

Genma's smile quickly turned to a scowl as he was brought back to reality.

"Kami is one sick bastard..."

Raidou feigned having something in his eye as he straightened up.

It was ironic that the youngest of the bunch decided to take charge of the situation. Raidou puffed out his chest and spoke commandingly.

"Well regardless, she's taken out a nice chunk of the enemy. I say we stop gawking like a bunch of Genin and start kicking some enemy ass! From the looks of that kunai in her back she might need some help soon…."

Without another word Raidou dropped to the ground and the others trickled off the rooftop after him with the same determination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_You can't be…your just hurt…that's all…your just hurt…'_

This was her silent mantra as yet another kunai found its home in the softness of her flesh. These were just the first few of the many wounds that were to be inflicted upon her during her desperate journey to find the man she loved.

'_You can't leave me now…'_

Her fist collided with another chest as a shuriken embedded it's self into her thigh. Sakura pushed past the pain toward her goal, the crumbled remains of the Jounin Building. Her tear filled voice rose into the air as her bloodied legs carried her forward.

"_I'm coming for you Kakashi! Don't you dare leave me!"_

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Author's Notes:**

I seriously apologize for the delay. After the my return from Minneapolis (concert rocked by the way) I was hit with a huge mental block.

I am sorry to say that I had lost my 'mojo' and still have not gotten all of my 'groove' back as of yet.

Luckily I had scribbled out the ending before I left, the hard part is getting there.

I really hope that my lack of motivation didn't shine through in my writting...cries a river of tears...bows down and begs her readers forgiveness...

For those who don't read the manga Kakashi does achieve a new sharingan form in the second story arc and it does exactly what I described...sorry if I spoiled it for anyone...

Next chapter will most likely be the final installment in this story.

Will Sakura find Kakashi? Will he already be dead if she does? Will she even survive the trip to find him?

Was this a doomed relationship from the start or will Kami smile down upon them?

All this and more as the war is finally decided in the next exciting chapter of "Respect & Understanding" !


	16. Valiant Hope & Painful Despair!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's Note:** _PLEASE READ FOOTNOTE AFTER READING!_

_**Chapter 16: Valiant Hope & Crushing Despair!**_

A pink haired kunoichi stood in the middle of the wreckage. Blood poured like molasses from the kunai embedded in the lower right hand side of her back. The exertion of the run had dislodged the shuriken sunken in her thigh.

It now clattered to the ruble covered ground as her tear soaked eyes scanned the area.

Her black and white uniform had a layer of blood and grim covering it. It was slashed in so many places it looked as though she had lost more then a few rounds against Sasaki's sword.

The powerful extended use of her muscle freezing jutsu left her body tired and almost at its limit.

The terrain was treacherous; she had sprained her right ankle and skinned both knees and shins upon trying to maneuver over the debris of the area. This was largely the reason why the lone ninja was left in relative safety now that she had reached the center of the destruction.

The wind had seemed to pick up as she stood there hobbling in a circle straining her eyes, hoping beyond hope for just the smallest bit of silver hair or a black and white uniform. Her frustration and desperation was reaching its peak.

Her befuddled mind was clogged with images of things she desperately tried to push away, as she scanned the area. Everywhere she looked her mind conjured up illusions of bloodied silver mixed between the crumbled stones that only disappeared as she got closer.

Everywhere she looked produced the same illusions.

That is …until she caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of wrapped legs and sandaled feet sticking out from under a huge slab of crumbled wall. The stubborn image refused to disappear as she stood there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The two epic battles outside the walls of Konohagakure had destroyed half of the forestry outside the village already.

Both Tsunade and her summons already sported wounds as well as her opponent and his clattering insect.

Raiu was getting tired of their stalemate and ordered his creature into yet another frontal assault.

As the huge spider's legs and pincers surrounded the giant slug Tsunade's voice pierced the air.

"Now Katsuyu!"

The Hokage's summons began to dissolve and break apart into tinnier replicas of its self as Tsunade jumped down to safety.

"Kumo Nento!" (Spider Sticking Spit)

The spider emitted a stream of webbing from its mouth. The sticky whiteness coated the blonde bombshell's skin. With a flick of the spider's head her body went sailing through the air. The spider's fangs cut the webbing and the Godaime's body crashed to the forest floor.

Raiu smirked proudly from his spot atop his insects head and looked down onto his captured prey. His voice sounded triumphant.

"It looks like the leader of Leaf isn't as legendary as they say. What's the matter old woman, age finally creep up on you? Those are Chakra infused, there's no way you can escape and not even your monstrous strength can save you now."

Tsunade felt a vein throb painfully in her temple. The 'O' word was forbidden in her presence and she had always punished those who broke the unspoken rule. Naruto could attest to that.

But worse then being called old she hated to be underestimated and that was exactly what Raiu of Sound was doing to her as she laid there caught in a cocoon of sticky webbing on the hard ground.

"Listen here you snot nosed brat, come on down here if you're so sure!"

'_That's it, bait the ignorant fool…'_

The wind master sneered.

"I don't think so you old hag. I can finish you off from up here. I didn't get to where I am without being cautious."

Rai thrust his hand down to his prey as he shouted out a command to the beast beneath him.

"Kumo Hindoto!" (Spider Pincer Attack)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura froze as the wind whipped her pink tresses into her blood and dust covered face. Her stomach bottomed out as she stared at the sight.

'_Oh god…no….'_

Wasn't this what she had come here to find, some clue pointing to either of his existence or…his death?

Now that she stood there staring at the undeniable proof she turned her head to the side hoping the sight would disappear if she closed her eyes long enough.

Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly together in a vain attempt to stench the flow of water running down her tear streaked cheeks. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt at self comfort. Her nails dug painfully into her biceps, drawing yet more blood to cover her body.

The self inflicted pain wasn't enough to overshadow the emotional gut wrenching pain welling up inside. With her eyes still forcefully shut Sakura bit back an aching sob. Her teeth sank deeply into her bottom lip, but Sakura could no more feel it than she could her nails.

No matter how much she willed the image to blur and disappear it remained. This was the cold hard truth; the sight stayed just the same as she turned her head back to the scene.

All false hope she had been harboring disappeared in that instant. This was real. This was all too horribly real.

No matter how much she wanted to stay away, another part of her, a bigger part of her wanted to be by his side even in this state. A defeated whimper carried on the wind as she forced her body forward.

With agonizingly slow hobbled painful steps, Sakura made her way over to the remains of the man she had willingly given herself to the night prior.

This was the man she had known since she was but a little girl; he had been her teacher, her protector, and her hero. Now as Sakura stood there choking back the sobs that threatened to overtake her, Hatake Kakashi meant so much more.

This was the very man that she had given her heart to and left the fate of their future together in his hands.

Beneath this stony grave lay the hands that had held her passionately, the eyes that had looked deep within her soul to her very core tenderly, the lips that had covered her own so very softly.

Here lay the Famous Hatake Kakashi cut down in his prime, not by enemy hands but by his own doing. Sakura was more than positive that his death had saved many lives, but even that did nothing to hinder the pain of loss, of being left alone… again.

Sakura now stood over the slab of rock. Her nails dug deeper into the skin of her arms. Blood dripped between her fingers as she tilted her head back and let out a sorrowful wail.

Her knees buckled beneath her scrapped knees met the ground in a thump. Sakura's pain entrenched mind didn't even register the sharp jagged stones digging into her shins.

The only thing that mattered to her right now was the appalling realization that the man she had come to respect, understand, and love had slipped through her fingers never to return the love she so willingly gave.

Never would those hands touch her in such a way…for they were now bleeding, cold, and crushed. Never would his lips form the words her heart so desperately needed to hear…they were now mangled and torn. Never would she be able to look upon the face she had just recently discovered…it was now disfigured and unrecognizable.

Trails of bloodied fingerprints were left on the surface of the rock before her, as she felt its hard roughness.

A wild urge formed in the pit of her stomach as she felt its rigidness. Slowly the impulse to pick up and castaway the offending slab that had crushed her love and her heart balled itself in her guts and pushed its way to her shaking fingers.

Crushed, mangled, and deformed be damned. She had to see him, she had to look upon the man that she now realized she would have died for if given the chance.

Sakura numbly pushed herself to her feet. Flesh was scrapped from her already bloodied fingertips as she desperately slid them between rock and earth.

'_I have to see you…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade's bound hands glowed blue as she concentrated chakra to the palms of her hands and the ends of her fingers.

Her chakra like scalpels on the edges of her red painted nails cut through her binds as the spiders snapping mouth got ever closer. Even with her efforts she knew she wasn't going to make it in time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Sakura's tired and sore muscles stretched and constricted as she lifted the huge chunk of wall a few meters off the ground.

The sounds of the battle around her were drowned out by the constant, drip, drip of hot tears hitting the surface of the item she currently bent over. With eyes shut, Sakura raggedly sucked in a huge breath and started her silent countdown.

'_5…' _

"Why did you have to leave me…?"

'_4…'_

"Didn't you want to be with me?"

'_3…'_

"Why is my love never enough?"

'_2…'_

"Maybe if I would have told you…"

'_1…'_

"…that I …"

In the next instant the raged and cracked stone went flying into the air. Sakura's eyes didn't open until she heard the heavy stone break into pieces some distance away.

"I love y-y…"

As one set of lashes opened slowly and an emerald eye was visible, Sakura's words left her.

An angry anguished scream filled the air as her shaking knees buckled yet again.

"Damn you Kami! Why do you do this to me! Why!"

Sakura pounded her blood and dirt covered fists into the gravel covered ground. Sakura's hair fell over her face obscuring her features as her body shook and her screams betrayed her beaten and defenseless state.

The conflicting emotions within her were enough to make bile rise to her throat. Sakura forced the urge down as she pathetically hunched there on the ground next to the gruesome sight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your finished bitch!"

"Not quit asshole!"

By this time Katsuyu had reformed behind the spider without the leader of Sound noticing, he was too caught up in his gloating.

"Zesshi Nensan!" (Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid)

Greenish liquid splashed onto the hind end of Raiu's summons. The spider reared up and let out a loud ear piecing shriek as the sticky substance coating its hind quarters. Its back side sizzled and bubbled.

The spider continued to shriek in pain while its legs floundered around. Tsunade used this time to make her escape. Half her body was still covered in sticky fibers as she stood her ground.

"Again Katsuyu!"

The huge slug repeated its move and the spider let out one final shriek before it disappeared in a puff of smoke back to lick its wounds in another world. Raiu fell to the ground a feet away from Tsunade.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, care to test your fate with an old woman?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The body next to Sakura was indeed mangled and crushed. It was a horrid scene, one that would haunt her till her dying days.

It instilled a deep sorrow within her soul, but it also stirred up many other emotions. Many she was ashamed to be feeling while looking down upon the body before her.

Traitorous feelings of hope, relief, and thankfulness swirled within her. Before her was not the body of the man she loved. The light brown lifeless eyes of one Akiko Yajima stared up into the orange-purple vastness of the evening sky.

Hollow laughter spilled from her chapped and bloodied lips. Her laughter soon turned to the sort that had no rational thinking behind it. It was erratic and dripped with something close to insanity.

Sakura stood there laughing into the four winds as she once again hobbled off in search of her lover, Hatake Kakashi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can finish you myself! Metal blades can be blocked but blades of the wind cannot! Take this…"

Raiu formed a series of rapid seals as Tsunade firmly stood her ground. She knew what was coming and she knew he was right, she was in trouble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This time Sakura was sure she had found the right man. Kakashi's silver hair was painted white with the dust from the shattered stone walls.

His clothes were torn and covered with blood, both his and his many enemies. Crimson dripped from the corner of his mouth. Pieces of the building covered his legs and his right arm. Red liquid flowed around the edged of a kunai protruding from his stomach and shoulder.

Neither of Kakashi's eyes were open and she couldn't feel his familiar chakra signature as she stood there taking in the sight.

What little hope she had after realizing that he was still out there somewhere now shattered. This was the real deal no question about it.

All her defenses had already crumbled when she had first thought she had found him. There was no holding back for her now. She couldn't even if she had attempted to try.

Seeing him laying there and knowing without a doubt that it was him broke her. Pieces of her heart fell like the blood sliding down her arms from her nail puncture wounds.

Pitiful moans and sobs were emitted from her body as she stumbled to his side. A loose pile of stones caught her foot and she fell to her hands and knees. Instead of attempting to right herself, she continued to crawl forward.

When she finally reached Kakashi's side, she fearfully reached a shaky hand out to his neck.

Two fingers shakily pressed upon his throat. Sakura held her breath as she tried to separate her own hammering heartbeat from what she was trying to feel for.

Sakura blinked and more tears fell from her eyes, but a relieved choked sound came from her throat. She lowered her cheek to his blood soaked vest even as she kept her fingers in place. It was there. Kakashi had a pulse, it was very faint but it was there and that's all that matter to her.

Finally Kami was offering her something she could work with, this was her field, her forte. Sakura's head rose from the silver haired ninja's chest and she savagely wiped her tears away with the back of her gloved hand.

She ran a hand through his soft red and white stained hair and then down his masked covered face before rapidly getting to her feet.

Her will was fortified as she tore the kunai from her back and her strength returned as she spoke.

'I won't let you …Kakashi, I won't let you die.'

With new resolve and what felt like a second wind, Sakura almost jumped up from her place on the ground and started with the huge slab of stone crushing his legs. Sakura's tired muscles burned with the exertion. She felt her left bicep tear, close to ripping but she didn't care.

'_I won't let you leave me…'_

The thrown slab of stone disintegrated into pieces over her shoulder as she moved to the next piece. Sweat poured off her face as she demonstrated her monstrous strength yet again.

"You're not going anywhere I can't follow!"

This piece too soon flew through the air to break into little pieces a good distance away.

Sakura hastily slammed her knees into the ground beside him and placed her hands around the tip of the kunai sticking out of his stomach. Sakura took in a shaky breath as the tears began to already dry on her face. She was a medic ninja and a damn good one. She knew which wound was the most life threatening to him.

Her chakra reserves were dangerously low, but she knew what she had to do and she was more than willing to give this man every last drop to safe his life. Her voice was clear and steady as she gripped the metal end of the object impaling his stomach.

"This time I'm going to do the saving."

'3'

'2'

'1'

As air was sucked into Sakura's lungs the piece of weapon was pulled forcibly from his gullet. Sakura quickly tossed the bloodied weapon to the side. Metal vaguely clanged in the back ground as her hands flew to stench the flow of blood.

All thought, all doubt seeped from her body as she concentrated with every fiber of being to center her chakra to the palms of her hands. Sakura's eyes closed as her hands seemed to glow a light blue hue.

'_You've always risked your life for me…it's only fair that I risk mine…' _

Sakura could feel her energy, her very life force slowly leaving her body through the opening created in the palms of her hands. It was a sensation that always sent small shivers down the length of her spine.

Sakura quickly wiped her brow before withdrawing the other weapon sunk into his shoulder. Her glowing hands moved over the hole seeping his life blood and his tissue began to reform under her healing hand.

Sakura's vision was becoming blurry as her hands next moved over Kakashi's skull. Her chakra stretched out and she could feel the fracture on the right side of his head. Her resolve faltered just the slightest bit at this new found injury.

She could feel herself becoming weaker as the seconds ticked by and she knew her efforts were only the extent of emergency healing. He would still need to be hospitalized for a complete set of treatment, but she would give it her all if he had a better chance of survival.

Sakura placed one palm on top of the other and shut her eyes once again in concentration as she started what little healing she could give him.

She poured her chakra, her life force, her belief, her faith, her love into the man she would surely die for. The light blue hue around her glowing hands quickly pulsated to a brilliant white.

The light from her healing hands illuminated the area around both her and Kakashi's fallen body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kaza no Yaiba!" (Blade of Wind)

Thrashing wind formed around Raiu making his hair whip in his face as he thrust both hands forward.

You couldn't dodge what you couldn't see and you couldn't dodge what surrounded you on all sides.

Tsunade crossed her arms in front of her as the full brunt of the attack assaulted her clothes and flesh.

The force of the erratic air cut deeply first into her thigh, then the other, then her right arm and then her left. Soon the wind had picked up so much so that it felt as though she was being slashed by a hundred swords at once.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A wry smile appeared on Sakura's illuminated face as the glow from her hands began to dull. The fading light slowly took with it the life of the owner.

Sakura opened her eyes to gaze one last time at the masked face she loved. Masked, uncovered it didn't matter. She loved the man behind it. A single tear slipped past her lashes and created another clean streak on her dirt and blood covered cheek.

As her world began to darken, as her life slowly dwindled away she had but one wish and one thought. She wished that he would open his eyes, so she would know her sacrifice would not be in vain. Her one thought was this….

'_I feel as if I understand Obito a little more now...he sacrificed himself so that you could live…not for you to wallow in his absence…because he cared about you…and I…'_

Sakura's hands slumped to his bloodied vest, where the gaping hole had once been. Her voice sounded groggily innocent, like sleep simply beckoned her. If only it were that simple.

Sakura gave his still form a slow sad smile as a single tear made its way over the curve of her cheek.

"…I …was…kidding… myself…"

Two more tears followed the first.

"..I'd…have… never…been...able...to…"

"…move…on…after…last …night."

A familiar voice whispered in her ear like a gentle comforting breeze.

'_Live a life of no regrets.'_

A vision of orange swam in front of her blurry distorted vision.

'…_I'll miss you too Naruto. Watch over him for me…'_

The darkness encroached on her eyes, heart, and mind as she spoke her last words. She only wished that he could hear them.

"I…. love…you…Kakashi."

As her eyes fluttered shut she caught the one sight that made her slowly fading heart soar, a pair of mismatched eyes.

He was awake, he was alive and he had heard her.

Sakura's body fell to a heap on top of his bruised, scrapped, and bloodied own.

She had said her last words, thought her last thoughts and breathed her last breath.

At the ripe age of 24, Haruno Sakura knew no more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade's screams were drowned out from the roar of the winds around her.

Raiu's hands shook out in front of him. This was his final move. As long as his outstretched hands kept the seal Tsunade's torture would continue.

Raiu would hold the leader of the Hidden Village of the Leaf contained within his wind prison until her life finally left her body.

Torn pieces of Tsunade's clothes, slashed strands of her hair, and not to mention droplets of her blood was caught in the swirling tornado around her.

Tsunade tried to push forward and out of the gales of wind but her footing slid back in the dirt and grass.

'_I will not let this filthy vagrant destroy this village! This is my home and these are my people…!'_

"I…"

Tsunade dug her blood covered sandals into the ground and leaned with all her might into the cutting winds.

"...am…"

Raiu's eyes went wide with alarm as he watched the events unfold before his very eyes. No one had survived his final attack…no one.

"…the…"

Tsunade's muscles rippled and flexed painfully as she strained against the sharp invisible barrier. Her now short and uneven locks blew against her scratched and bloodied face. Blood flowed freely from thousands of cuts all over her body. A lesser human would have fallen already but Tsunade, the woman who could never refuse a bet just happened to be…

"Hokage!"

Tsunade's burst of strength forced her bloodied body through the invisible cutting barrier. She charged the startled Sound Leader like a raging bull.

Her fist hit the man's sternum cracking it on impact. The broken bones pierced through the organs beneath making Raiu cough up blood onto Tsunade's already soaked back.

The enraged Godaime's furious charge didn't stop until she had slammed his body through the trunks of three trees.

By the time Raiu had been forced through the second, he was already dead.

As Tsunade removed her hand from the indent in the corpse's body the sky darkened over head. As she stood there desperately panting for breath, the rain began to fall.

The massive blood loss took away her will to stand in that moment. She fell to her knees and her hands fell to the slowly moistening ground.

A deep calm washed over her as the stinging pain was numbed by the cold waters of the rain.

It was as though Kami was trying to ease her wounds and wash away her pain…and her sin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

Usually when some one is brought back from the brink of death, the first thing they do is thank Kami that they are alive. This was not the case for Hatake Kakashi.

The drops of rain were pure torture as they plip-plopped onto his lids and onto the ground beneath him. Pain kept Kakashi from turning his head or shielding his eyes with his hand.

His right arm and left leg were crushed. His entire body hurt so bad that bile rose in his throat and the world swam in front of his eyes if he tried to move a single muscle.

To top it all off the woman he loved lay lifeless upon his stationary body. He couldn't even lift a hand to the cheek that rested on his steadily soaking chest.

Kakashi felt pathetic as he laid there under the darkened sky that seemed to suit his situation perfectly. Kakashi eyes began to hurt; they had been straining to look down his chin toward his chest for what felt like forever. Regardless he would not break his gaze.

She looked like a sleeping angel simply laying down for a rest, his angel. Her features were so peaceful and serene, a look that could invoke false hope, but Kakashi knew the truth.

'_She gave herself to save me…she had said she loved me…again…and I…'_

As he continued to stare the last pieces of the wall around his heart crumbled the way the walls of the Jounin HQ had.

Just like Obito, Sakura was taken from him just as he had realized how much she had meant to him. Like he had feared, the pain of loss embraced him like an old friend, welcoming Kakashi back into its dark folds.

It was said that time heals all wounds, but the holes left in Kakashi's heart from the deaths of Obito, Rin, his sensei, and even his father and Sasuke were still waiting to be mended.

What little remained of his heart had disappeared the moment the woman he had come to love took her last breath.

Kakashi had been afraid to let Sakura into his heart for this very reason. He had done everything he could to keep his distance, but he had been doomed from the start.

Sakura had grown into a strong willed young woman who took what she wanted and surprisingly what she wanted had been him.

Like Obito, Kakashi and Sakura only had one night of understanding. In that one night that they shared together he had actually thanked the gods that he was alive. It was something he thought he would never think gain.

Right now he cursed his very existence.

This pain was different than the type inflicted by a weapon, those he could handle. This was a raw ache that burned through out his entire body and left its imprint on his very soul.

Morbidly Kakashi was thankful for his complete incapacitation for if he could move at least one arm Sakura's death would be in vain, but then again at least he would be with them, with her.

Kakashi pushed those thoughts brought on by utter despair to the darkest recesses of his mind.

'_She wouldn't want that…'_

His dark thoughts helped him do one thing though as he laid there under the steady downpour, mesmerized by the droplets of rain now trailing down her pale features. He now understood the depths of his feelings for the woman he so desperately wanted to hold, even in her lifeless state.

'_I'd do anything to have her open those beautiful green eyes if only for a second. Just so I could tell her that there's not a man on this earth who loves her more than I do. If only I could have told her…' _

Regret filled the hollowed out space in his chest, a new regret to add to the old ones already swimming within him, but this regret was the most painful of all. She had said it twice and he….

Kakashi was thankful for the rain in that moment. The tightness in his chest became unbearable as his brows knitted together.

A stream of hot water flowed from the corner of his dark eye down to his temple and into his hair. The sharingan stayed relatively dry except for the rain due to the damage done so many years ago due to the transplantation.

'_I will not dishonor your death by wishing for my own, but…I can't help wishing you were here instead of me…I don't deserve a second chance Sakura. I couldn't even tell you what was in my broken heart…'_

Kakashi fought against the pain and nausea as his fingers crawled in the dirt toward the pale white hand by his side. His eyes finally broke contact with Sakura's features. They looked down to his side where his hand rested on her own.

It was ice cold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Naruto exhaustively slumped down next to the older woman's body on top of Gama Bunta's head. The gruff voice of the boss frog bellowed over the walls of the hidden village.

"You're leaders have been dealt with and both have perished! Flee this village now if you value your lives!"

The ground had shaken with the frogs spoken words and next it trembled as chaos broke out among the ranks of Sound, Cloud and the hired mercenaries.

The decision was easy for the last mentioned group for their employers were now deceased and they were now working for free. They were the first to flee.

The huge frog's words sparked the fires in each of the remaining Leaf shinobis' heart.

Their Hokage and the man next in line to be their leader had won against the two heads of the opposing villages. Leaf's two strongest shinobi didn't disappoint yet again.

The remaining Leaf defender's renewed efforts helped the left over Sound and Cloud ninja to make their decision. Weapons were discarded and streets were emptied as the enemy fled.

Naruto's rain obscured gaze looked down upon the fleeing men and women leaving his precious village. When his gaze next traced over the devastation left behind in the wake of this horrible war, he only saw one thing…victory.

The hidden village of the Leaf, his home survived and that's all that mattered.

His gaze next went down to the battered and bloody woman next to him and his smile faltered slightly. Tsunade smiled back as she spoke.

"You did good kid. I need your strength more than ever now that each day brings me all that much closer to death…"

Naruto's smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl as he looked away.

"You're not old."

Tsunade's face showed her surprise and her voice was playful as she spoke.

"Oh really now…"

Naruto turned back to her, this time with that youthful smile she secretly loved. How it reminded her of another young man she had known.

"An old woman couldn't have kicked Raiu's ass the way you did…but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop calling you baa-chan….baa-chan."

It was Tsunade's turn to scowl.

"Well, why don't you get this old woman out of the rain then? "

Naruto stood and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes Mam!"

Tsunade simply rolled her eyes at the young man she had come to love like a little brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

As the shouts and cheers started Raidou turned around to give his best friend a happy punch in the arm. The scarred faced man's fist stopped in mid air as his eyes took in the sight a good distance over Genma's shoulder.

Sakura's still form lay hunched over an equally motionless form of their seventh member. His shocked words slipped from his lips quietly.

"Fuck…"

Genma quickly turned and followed his friends gaze.

"Damn it!"

His admission caught the attention of the others around him. Akamaru's ears perked up and turned toward the scene as well. He let out a sorrowful howl and Kiba turned to his companion.

"Why the so sad Akamaru, we just finished kicking their asses all over the place."

His keen eyes followed his canine friend's and his face became grim. His clawed hand gripped the shredded uniform of his sister beside him. His usual loud voice was low and grave.

"Sis, come on, follow me."

Hana didn't even ask. She knew her brother well and when he spoke like that, she knew it was something important.

Even though things didn't work out between Sakura and himself, the pink haired kunoichi still held a special place in his heart. He had been too caught up in the heat of battle to even notice she had made it to this part of the village.

He cursed his blindness as they followed shortly behind Genma and the rest of his troop. Sasaki followed at a slower pace inwardly fighting with herself if she should approach or not. Kiba only hoped it wasn't too late as they neared.

Anko was the first to realize Kakashi's eyes were open and that life was still aglow behind them.

"Holy shit! You're alive!"

Asuma's eyes went wide as he too realized it.

"You are one tough son of a bitch, do you know that Kakashi?"

Tears welled in Sasaki's eyes as she choked out a single word.

"Captain…"

As Genma stood over his friend his eye line traveled the silver haired man's who still hadn't acknowledged their presence. He took in the joined hands and smiled a toothy smile with his trademark senbon in between his pearly whites. Kurenai's tired voice spoke up from beside him.

"Thank God."

Gai quickly turned his back on the scene with a river of tears flowing freely from his bushy eyes with his lips quivering; both his shaking fists were raised in front of him.

"Kami truly smiles down upon me this day! My eternal rival has returned! Kakashi!"

Kiba called from behind them as Genma's group and Sasaki circled around the two on the ground.

"Hey, how's Sakura?"

Raidou was already bending over her neck to check her pulse. When his fingers connected with her cold skin, the smile he had worn due to his friend being alive vanished.

Genma heard Sasaki's quiet voice behind him.

"Oh no…"

Kiba's heart thumped loudly in his chest at the lack of response and the looks of horror forming on the other's faces. He roughly grabbed his sister's arm and half dragged her behind him toward the scene. Akamaru bounded after them.

"Hey I asked you a question!"

Raidou dropped his head as he continued to crouch next to Sakura's body. Anko spoke up while staring at the man who continued to ignore them all.

"The girl must have given her life for silver top…seems he's in shock or something..."

Anko's words held truth. Kakashi hadn't even noticed the other's arrival as he continued to stare at his and Sakura's joined hands. It was the only sight he wanted to see. His ears heard no sound but the constant assault the rain beat down upon him.

Kiba growled as he turned to his sister.

"Isn't there something you can do? You're a medic for Kami's sake!"

Hana growled right back but with less conviction. She knew what her brother was feeling.

"I'm a vet, not a doctor…besides I doubt there's anything I can do at this point."

In the next instant Kiba reminded her of the little brother he had once been as he pleaded with her with large round wet eyes. Hana sighed as she moved Radiou out of the way. She knew this was a waste of time, but she also knew that she would do anything for her little brother, the only family she had left.

Hana put two sharp nailed fingers to the clammy skin of the girl's neck. As expected she felt nothing, but she wasn't about to let her brother say that she hadn't tried. She let a small amount of chakra reach out from her fingers and it trailed the veins inside Sakura's body to her heart.

Hana concentrated hard for a moment and she felt it, a very slight pulse of the vital organ. It wasn't enough to pump blood through every vein, she reasoned that's why neither her nor Raidou had noticed, but it was a sign that there may still be hope.

The medic in her took over and she started barking out orders.

"There's a slight chance but she requires more treatment than I could ever give her. Anko, wrap you jacket around her! We need to retain her body heat. Gai since you are the fastest, get this girl inside the hospital. Go every second counts if you want her to live!"

Gai didn't need to be told twice. He would do anything for the one who had given him back his rival and friend. He quickly stood up from gathering the girl in his arms. His motions were halted; she was apparently snagged on something.

As the green leotard wearing man looked down he noticed the snag was in fact Kakashi who had somehow tightened his hold on her hand. Gai also noticed that his friend had still not taken his eyes from where they were joined.

Kurenai stepped forward to help out. Kiba stamped down a twinge in his chest, this was hardly the time and he knew it. Kurenai leaned down and whispered soothing words into her friend's ear.

"Sakura still has a chance Kakashi. We're just taking her to the hospital. Come now, let her go. I promise to keep you updated if you let her go. It's alright."

Kurenai's words cut into his befuddled mind and reluctantly his grip loosened and Sakura's hand slid out of his own. Truthfully his exhausted muscles couldn't hold out much longer. His arm fell limply to the ground.

Hana hurriedly move out of the way and began checking over Kakashi next.

"Genma, Raidou, you two take care of this one. He's no longer close to death thanks to that girl but he still needs treatment. Get him to the hospital fast. Asuma hold his head steady incase of spinal injury! This rain isn't helping his condition, now move!"

Kiba had already taken after Gai with Akamaru close behind. Anko, Kurenai and Sasaki followed after the procession carrying the Copy Ninja.

Hana, for the Copy Ninja's and her brother's sake, hoped that the pink haired Kunoichi pulled through. There had been more than enough death this day already.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Author's Footnote: **

**THIS IS NOT THE END!**

I added in so much more that another chapter is vital.

I feel bad for unintentionally deceiving you all….begs forgiveness…

I figured the mood would be better set at the start of a new chapter.

So yes there is another final chapter on its way.

If I had hoped to do anything in this chapter, I had hoped my readers would be able to feel what was going on.

I hope I did an adequate job of that…

A HUGE Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. I had no idea that this story would generate so many responses. I've never written a story that had so many good critiques. I truly Thank You for that!

Also there's a great picture that Fade-sempai did for the whole nosebleed scene. Please check out my Profile for the link! Oh and feel free to leave them a comment too, I'm linking the deviantart page it's on.


	17. Healing Anger!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just wish I owned Kakashi ….cackle….

_**Chapter 17: Healing Anger**_

**5 hours later:**

Kiba and Akamaru sat on a bench against the wall while Genma and Raidou sat across from them. A set of double doors marked "Treatment Room 35" stood between the four.

Each man, along with the huge white canine, already had their turn under the scrutinizing eye of a healer. Each man and dog sported a fresh set of bandages. Although their gathering had not been prearranged, their reasoning was roughly the same.

Beyond those swinging double doors lay an unconscious Haruno Sakura who previously had only a fraction of a chance to live when she was brought in five hours ago. Her progress was yet to be known at this point. Not a single doctor had emerged the entire time the three men had been sitting there.

Needless to say the mood was tense and the air was thick in that unnaturally bright hallway. Neither of the men spared a glance at the other, too afraid to let slip what might be reflected in their own eyes. The shinobi just continued to sit quietly as healers and patients hustled and bustled around them.

Akamaru's ears perked up as a familiar loud and angry voice rose above the din. The three men looked up and simultaneously got to their feet. Naruto rounded the corner with an auburn haired female medic in tow.

They all recognized the voice immediately and knew what was coming before the words were shouted out at the top of his very robust set of lungs.

"What do you mean I can't see her?"

Naruto's louder than usual voice bounced off the walls of the small corridor and Akamaru lowered his head. The poor woman looked haggard and highly disgruntled as she tried to get in front of the irate shinobi.

Naruto's nostrils flared as he angrily stomped toward the treatment room's doors, completely ignoring the three men and the dog. The alarmed woman rushed forward and stood her ground firmly in front of the stainless steel entrance.

"Your friend is under going an extremely delicate procedure at the moment! No one is allowed behind those doors except highly qualified personnel and seeing as how you are not a certified healer you will not enter!"

Naruto looked like he was going to barrel right through the small woman to get to his destination and so the three men took it upon themselves to jump into action.

Naruto struggled against his human like shackles in the busy hallway of the florescent lit hospital corridor. He stood outside the room where his second favorite Kunoichi was being worked on. Kiba had a hold on Naruto's left arm while Genma had a hold of his right. Raidou had both arms wrapped around the irate blonde ninja's waist from behind.

Neji had been the one to tell Naruto of his best friend's admittance into the hospital. He had carried Hinata through the doors the same time Kiba and Gai had carried in the half dead Kunoichi.

The Anbu clad ninja continued to struggle forward with his newly added weight. Naruto pointed a pointer finger over the woman's shoulder as he was ground to a halt once Akamaru grabbed a hold of his right pant leg.

"That's my best friend in there damn it! I'm not going to stand out here while she could be dying in there! You better move before I make you lady!"

The white unformed medic ninja sighed in exasperation. This wasn't the first individual who demanded to see their friends or family members and unfortunately she knew he wouldn't be the last.

But it wasn't like she didn't sympathize with the many people she had already told this speech to. Her heart went out to each and every one of them, but they had to understand that interfering would not help the patient's recovery.

Her voice was less sharp this time when she spoke.

"Sir, I realize that you are worried about your friend, but please understand that her treatment will go much faster if you do not interfere. I promise you that our people are doing everything that can possibly be done for her. Please be patient and you will see her again soon. "

Naruto was highly disgruntled but he would do or in this case not do anything to help Sakura pull through. The blonde let out a low growl but remained where he stood.

The three men sighed as their friend finally came to his senses. Naruto's head dropped to his chest in defeat as the woman patted his shoulder. Her voice was much gentler as she spoke.

"Come now dear, have a seat. I'm sure Kami still has a use for your friend in this world…"

Kiba, Genma, Raidou and Akamaru let go and then Naruto sat down heavily. The fanged man resumed his seat next to the depressed young man. Genma and Raidou retook their seats as well as the older woman took her leave.

Naruto continued to stare at the floor as he snarled out to no one in particular.

"What happened?"

Naruto felt somewhat disgusted with himself as he had forgotten his pink haired friend in his worry over his wife and child. While it turned out that his son had been relatively safe from harm due to the combined efforts of Ten-Ten and Lee and his wife had just collapsed and needed rest; his best friend and new teammate was hovering in between life and death.

All Naruto knew was that he had not been there for her or his other teammates and it ate him up inside. It was true that he was the only one who could have fought the battle against the Cloud leader but nothing would erase the fact that as a Captain and friend he was not there for his team. In his absence, two team members were now dead and his third was close to it.

He didn't know how it happened, he just knew that he wasn't there and he wished like hell that he had been.

'_I'm sorry Sakura...I let you down….'_

Kiba turned his head to the doors. He wasn't aware of all the details so he left the story telling up to the other two. Genma continued to suck on the toothpick he was given since his senbon had been previously confiscated by his examiner. Raidou sighed, leaned back into the wall, and lifted his eyes to the ceiling as he spoke.

"Apparently she sucked herself dry trying to heal Kakashi…"

Naruto's head snapped up and stared wide eyed at the scarred man across from him. He had no idea his silver haired friend had been hurt. His voice reflected his surprise as he spoke.

"What! Neji didn't say anything about Kakashi… Is he ok! Is he alive? Where the hell is he?"

"He was conscious the last time we seen him, thanks entirely to Sakura. Asuma, Kurenai, Anko and that ANBU woman is downstairs waiting on some news. That purple haired lady said she'd come up and tell us once they hear anything…I believe Gai went to find Lee…"

Genma spoke up for the first time next to Raidou.

"Anyway, I suppose you've seen what's left of the Jounin Building eh?"

Naruto nodded his head while still staring curiously at the two men. He had seen the remnants of their HQ and had heard the alarm. Naruto was beginning to get impatient. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"So tell me what the hell happened already!"

Raidou continued as Kiba too took in his every word.

"It's like this…the enemy overran the HQ and Kakashi sent out his alarm. Well the next thing we know here comes that purple haired ANBU lady I was telling you about…"

"Long story short, she blows the building with Kakashi still inside…"

"What!"

Kiba rolls his eyes as Genma points his soggy toothpick at the younger man.

"Hey, it's not like she did it on purpose. It looked like it was against her will or something…."

Raidou spoke up again.

"Yeah, apparently he was forced to use his Mangekyo or… at least that's what I think I heard Sakura say…."

His voiced trailed off and then he shook his head to clear it.

"Anyway, as I was saying…we all thought Kakashi had kicked the bucket right? Well, Sakura wouldn't hear it see, so she takes off running like a mad woman through the crowd…"

Genma spoke up excitedly, trying to demonstrate exactly what the desperate woman had done.

"It was amazing…stupid…but amazing. She did this thing with her hands…"

Radiou bopped his friend upside his brown head for interrupting him.

"… we lost track of her once we started fighting, but apparently she found him in the rubble and he must've been close to death because when we found 'em, the poor bastard looked like hell…"

Genma put in his two cents yet again.

"More like death warmed over…times two..."

Raidou picked up his hand like he was going to hit him and Genma quickly shut up.

"… anyway, like I said she completely drained herself and we all thought she was dead…."

This was the part Kiba was familiar with and he decided to wrap things up.

"Yeah, it wasn't until my Sis felt a slight thump from her heart that we changed our minds. We brought 'em both here and now here we are."

Naruto shook his head like a wet dog. He couldn't believe it. He knew for a fact that he was the sort of person who would lose their cool and run through a crowd of enemy ninja to get to their ex-sensei… but… Sakura…?

Naruto had always thought of himself to be closer to the silver haired shinobi than his female best friend. Naruto argued that Sakura and the Copy Ninja hardly exchanged more than the usual pleasantries between ex-teacher and student before she joined ANBU.

Besides that, hadn't he found her crying in her apartment because Kakashi had transferred her to his squad due to insubordination or something? Then again Naruto reasoned that during the heat of war petty grudges were always forgotten amongst allies.

Still, Naruto couldn't get over the fact that his best friend had tried to give her life for the man she had scolded a thousand times over for being eternally late and reading perverted books in public.

Then again he couldn't discount the fact that the three of them had spent a rather large chunk of their lives together tracking down Sasuke. They even share in the same horrible nightmare of that night. The pieces seemed to fit as he sat there silently among the chaos of the hospital.

'_Like me, he's a link to her past. He's become a part of her, probably the same way the both of them have become a part of me. It makes sense now. I should have known, even though she may yell and scream, it doesn't mean she doesn't care…'_

Genma mistook Naruto's look of comprehension and opened his mouth and unknowingly inserted his foot.

"Yeah, who would have thought my little cherry blossom would have fallen for old one eye, huh?"

Kiba scowled as Genma crossed his arms and leaned back into the wall. Naruto's eyebrow rose confusedly. Raidou saw this and elbowed his brown haired friend in the ribs. Naruto couldn't help the slight stutter when he spoke.

"W-wait….just what the hell are you…?"

Kiba crossed his arms as well but continued to stare hard at the metal doors as he spoke.

"He was holding her hand when we found them…and… he wouldn't let go."

Genma grunted before adding more fuel to the fire.

"Hmph, not to mention she told me they spent the night together…"

Raidou slid his hand down his face as Naruto's eye's almost popped out of his head. Low growls were coming from the corner where the Inuzuka clansman resided. Akamaru rubbed his head on Kiba's pant leg soothingly.

Raidou came to the injured woman's defense. He turned to his friend in exasperation.

"Hey you hit on her and all she said was that you wouldn't compare! I wouldn't say that was admitting that she slept with him per say…"

Genma glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye as he scoffed.

"Psht, please. She said the words "not after last night" and that clearly implies that she and Kakashi were together…because she sure wasn't with me."

The growls from the corner increased in volume slightly. Naruto's eyes and ears bounced from between the two quarreling friends. Raidou rebuked his friend calmly.

"Yes, but how do we know it was him?"

Genma scoffed again.

"Come off it, that hot ANBU chick said that they meant more to each other than we all had thought. I'm telling you, she knows something..."

Raidou sighed.

"Maybe..."

Genma wasn't through.

"…besides we all know Sakura isn't the type of woman to go sleeping around with just any man…believe me… I've tried."

Kiba hold on his sanity wavered as he spoke through gritted teeth to the men across from him.

"Will you two just shut up already?"

Genma gave him a suit-your-self type of look while Raidou gave Naruto a questioning gaze. The blonde man was staring at the floor with his face a deathly shade of white. Raidou waved a hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Hey man, are you alright?"

Naruto's voice grew with every word he uttered.

"Would…you…be alright if you just found out your best friend is in love with an old pervert!"

Kiba grunted his agreement as Genma nodded his. Raidou rolled his eyes and shook his head. His voice held the slightest edge as he spoke.

"So the man enjoys a little light reading now and then. Come on! It's not like Kakashi is Jiraiya or... Genma here."

All three men seemed to think over his words. Genma finally caught on to his friend's dig as the elevator chimed and out stepped Sasaki. He was in mid-rebuke when he changed his mind.

Genma spoke before the new arrival could even begin to form words.

"How is he?"

Genma patted the seat next to him, but Sasaki chose the one on the other side of the russet haired man. Genma sighed as Sasaki spoke to the group.

"He's just been taken out of the treatment room. They said not to worry, but not to expect him up and walking around for at least a couple of weeks."

Sasaki rubbed the heels of her hands into her eyes, sleep beckoned but like the others she was not ready to answer its call. Her voice grew serious as she spoke.

"They said if he had not received the care he was given before he was brought in that he could have…."

All eyes turned to the metal doors that led inside treatment room 35. Raidou knew the woman blamed herself for his friend's injuries. He pat her shoulder in a friendly comforting way and was rewarded with a slight smile.

The bandaged woman asked the question that had been burning in her throat since she had stepped out of the elevator.

"What's the news on Sakura?"

Kiba spoke up with a low growl.

"Still no word…"

Sasaki leaned her head back against the stark white wall as she closed her eyes; no doubt they were in for a long wait. Her eyes opened as her fellow ANBU member addressed her.

"Sasaki, did you know about Kakashi and Sakura?"

Sasaki sighed as Raidou rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night in deed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two Days Later**:

Consciousness was slowly creeping its way over a certain silver haired shinobi. His body no longer ached but it was still a struggle to move. As his dark orb adjusted to the light he noticed that his right arm and left leg were covered in casts.

He also noticed that his headband had been replaced with surgical bandages. Whoever had done the job had thankfully wrapped some of the white cloth over his scarred eye. His head dully throbbed as he turned to the side and he noticed that his neck felt stiff.

He no longer felt nauseous but he still felt exhausted and weak just the same. It was no doubt residual effects from his over use of the Mangekyo Sharingan. When Kakashi finally got a rein on his senses, he noticed he wasn't alone. He felt an all too familiar chakra signature.

"About damn time you woke up. How're you feeling?"

Kakashi turned his head slightly the other way and took in the image of Asuma standing next to the little stand to the left of his bed. He was just in the process of placing some "Get Well" flowers onto its surface.

Kakashi found his throat was too dry to speak and shakily reached out a trembling hand to the glass of water from the table where the flowers now rested. Asuma sighed while watching his pathetic attempt then grunted and handed Kakashi the glass. The Copy Ninja shakily brought it to his lips. After a few sips Asuma took it back and placed it in its previous spot.

Kakashi tried again to speak and decided to get straight to the point.

"Like shit. How is she?"

Asuma didn't need his friend to elaborate; he knew exactly who Kakashi was talking about. Kurenai had been checking in on the girl at least twice a day and had been forcing him to do the same for Kakashi. Asuma inwardly laughed as he thought about how similar his ruby eyed Kunoichi was to Naruto when it came to promises.

Kakashi didn't like the fact that his question wasn't being answered. His heart was hammering in his chest every second that Asuma kept quiet. He asked again with an edge to his voice.

"I said how is she."

Asuma put up his hands in front of him in defense as he spoke with slight amusement.

"Hey now, don't go getting all cranky on me."

Asuma pulled up a stool as Kakashi glared and clenched his jaw. The man who trailed the smell of tobacco wherever he went decided he had better elaborate. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he started his explanation.

"Relax old man, she's alive. Doc says it's a miracle she survived, but then again she's always been stubborn…kind of like someone else I know."

Kakashi closed his eyes and let out a long loud sigh in relief.

'_Thank the gods.'_

It was like an invisible hand suddenly stopped squeezing his battered heart. A calm smile broke out underneath his newly masked face.

Asuma continued in his update as Kakashi basked in relief.

"Kurenai said Sakura woke up earlier this morning. Oh, those flowers are from Kurenai. You know a funny thing happened when our favorite pink haired kunoichi woke up. She immediately tried to get out of her bed. Mind you, she's in no condition yet to be up and walking around, doctors orders you know."

Asuma tried to hold in his smirk as he continued.

"Kurenai asked her where she was going. Want to know what she said?"

Kakashi had a very good idea where this was going and said nothing as he tried to sit up. Asuma continued as his friend kept his stony silence.

"It's hilarious really. She said she was coming to see you! Hm, she even tried to sacrifice her life for you too didn't she? Now, why would that be, huh? You're not exactly the warm and fuzzy type my friend."

Kakashi all but growled at his older friend who was obviously messing with him. Kakashi refused to say a word as he struggled to turn to the side.

Asuma laughed as he watched Kakashi struggle to move a leg off the edge of his bed. The bearded man knew he wouldn't get an answer from the tight lipped Copy Ninja and he also knew he should have seen this coming as well. His voice was filled with amusement as he spoke.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?"

Kakashi grunted as he struggled to say in an upright sitting position.

"I'm…going…to see her."

Asuma shook his head while he wore a pure shit eating grin.

"Uh, huh…and just how exactly are you going to do that?"

The great Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi was going to say something Asuma never thought he would ever hear. In the next moment Asuma's eyebrows rose to his hairline as Kakashi gritted out his reply.

"I… need your help…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Sakura had just fallen back asleep when Kurenai turned off the light and moved to exit the room. She and Asuma were almost due back at the new makeshift HQ. It was really just an old unused classroom that used to be used as a storeroom. Screens were utilized to separate the different departments and only vital personnel were to be taking up its small space.

Everyone else was helping to rebuild or off on missions.

Missions were pouring in like crazy since word that Fire Country survived an onslaught from two opposing Hidden Villages. Kurenai and Asuma were supposed to contact the Hokage for a mission assignment once they left the hospital.

Being the village's greatest healer and having the village's second greatest healer as her assistant helped significantly in Tsunade's recovery. Other than a few bandages she was in perfect working condition or in perfect condition to work as Shizune put it.

The Leaf's greatest shinobi was now currently working out of her spacious living quarters and it seemed to suit the blonde woman just fine.

Kurenai quietly laughed as she remembered a highly disgruntled Shizune marching out of the Hokage's front gates with a truckload of sake bottles in tow. Kurenai opened the door and was met with Asuma half dragging a weak, pale, and sweaty Hatake Kakashi.

Asuma hurriedly pushed past her and into the room where he unceremoniously discarded his burden onto the chair Kurenai had just vacated. Kurenai half whispered, half shouted at the man she had spent the past eleven years secretly loving.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing him here?"

Asuma lowered his head as he spoke quietly.

"I told you she'd be mad."

"He's supposed to be…"

Then she turned to the silver haired lump of flesh pooled in the chair.

"You're supposed to be resting, not talking this fool into dragging you around the hospital!"

Kakashi continued to pant heavily in his seat, thankful that the two of them had successfully dodged being seen on the way. Luckily he was saved from answering as a small tired voice spoke up.

"What's going on?"

All three pairs of eyes turned toward the pink haired woman who had just opened her eyes. She slowly scooted herself up her pillow and tried to sit up. When she finally situated herself the best she could; she looked from Kurenai who still stood by the door, to Asuma who stood at the foot of her bed, and then finally to the man half sitting, half lying in the chair beside her.

Their eyes locked and Sakura's eyes went wide as she slightly shrank back into her pillow. The look she gave him made that invisible hand return to squeeze around his heart.

It was the kind of look a child would give an adult who had come to rescue them from the boogieman. She was too frightened to believe in the truth and too shocked to reach out to her rescuer.

Kakashi's chest tightened as silent tears rolled down the corners of Sakura's eyes. Her bottom lip began to quiver which made her voice tremble as she spoke. Her voice and words betrayed her current state of mind.

"Please… let this be real…cause if it's not …I'll just die."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

The situation pulled at Kurenai's heartstrings. She knew this was their queue to leave.

As the two continued to stare into each other's eyes, lost in their own little world, the clever woman dragged her other half out the door. She softly shut the door with an almost inaudible click, so as to not break the current mood the two had set.

Asuma broke their silence once they were halfway down the hallway with the snap of his vest pocket. He tapped his trusty pack of cigarettes and withdrew one to put between his lips. He spoke with the unlit white rolled paper dangling from his mouth. His voice held more wonderment than anything else when he spoke as he shook his head.

"Who would have thought?"

Kurenai looped her arm around his own as she said pointedly with laughter.

"Yes, who would have thought indeed?"

Asuma turned to her and just shook his head with a smile as they continued on their way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"Sakura…"

The timid woman squeezed her eyes shut at hearing her name said by that familiar voice.

'_What if this isn't real…? What if I'm just dreaming and he's really d…?'_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as she felt a hand entwine with her own. That hand was lifted as her wet lashes fluttered open. He had removed his mask and he slowly brought the back of her hand to his soft lips.

His touch was real. His kiss was real. Sakura now knew that this wasn't some dream conjured up by her troubled mind. He was alive and he was here with her. His thumb was rubbing gentle circles over the pale skin where he had kissed.

Sakura used every ounce of her weakened strength to sit up and pull him to her. The top half of her body dangerously leaned over the side of the bed. She desperately clung to the man she thought she would only see on the other side. Kurenai had told her his condition, but she had been too hesitant to truly believe.

Sobs wracked her body as she weakly fisted her shaking hands into the material of his long sleeved shirt. Kakashi felt the wetness on his shoulder from Sakura's tears but he didn't care.

He gently rocked her as his hand slipped through her short mussed hair soothingly. His voice was gentle and low as he spoke.

"Don't cry Sakura. Please, I'm not worth your tears."

Sakura jerked her head away from him to look into his dark eye. Kakashi was more than surprised to see angry eyes boring a hole through him. Sakura growled.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare say such a thing!"

Sakura struggled to return her self to a proper sitting position on the hospital bed. She glowered at him and Kakashi just sat there stunned. After everything she had been through, she couldn't believe he would tell her that.

'_Doesn't he realize…?'_

The words seemed so much easier to say now for some reason. There was no hesitation as she spoke.

"Kakashi, you are worth more than just my tears damn it!"

Her eyes softened as her brows knitted together. Her lip trembled as her emotions burst forth through her trembling voice.

"I love you."

Kakashi lowered his eyes as he hung his head slightly. There she had said it again. This made it three times already while he had said it none. His pained voice tore at her heart. His old insecurities of a future together with her returned.

"I don't deserve your love Sakura…"

She wanted to strangle him, how could one of the greatest shinobi she knew be so hard on himself. The answer came to her as she thought about her last moments among the rubble.

'_Obito…' _

Sakura leaned over and tilted his head up to meet her eyes. She looked firmly into his droopy dark orb and spoke with a clear voice.

"You deserve happiness Hatake Kakashi. Uchiha Obito did not sacrifice his life so that you could spend your days punishing your self wallowing in your guilt."

Her words hit a raw nerve. No one had dared say such things to him before. They had all let him continue his daily ritual of reminding himself that he didn't belong in this world and that he didn't deserve whatever good fortune was sent his way.

Everyone knew he visited the monument early in the morning every day to punish himself, but no one dared try to stop him. No one dared try to talk to him about it. No one dared tell him of his worth. It was true he was told that he was a great shinobi and a valuable asset to the village. He believed he was a great tool, but nothing more. Sakura wanted to break that, she wanted to heal the holes in his heart.

Now that she had truly felt what it was like to lose him, she wasn't going to let a petty thing like his stubbornness get in the way of their happiness.

Kakashi jerked his face out of her grip and way from her eyes. He stared at the wall as Sakura forced down the urge to hit him, to try to smack some sense into him. She took a calming breath before she continued. He would hear her, even if he didn't like it, he would hear her.

He was going to see the light or by Kami she vowed that he would never leave her hospital room until he did.

"I'm not stupid Kakashi. I know why you try to push me away and let me tell you something. You're wrong."

Kakashi scowled as he continued to look away from her.

"You are not just a tool for the village. Your friends and family did not die because you failed them in whatever absurd way you've conjured up inside that thick head of yours! Your life means more than just a successful mission or a victorious battle…!"

Kakashi seemed to snap as he turned to her with fire blazing in his eye. Sakura jumped back slightly in her bed surprised by his sudden outburst.

"You have no idea what I think or feel! You couldn't even begin to understand my pain little girl!"

Words spewed out of her mouth without the slightest thought. His stubbornness and use of words had fanned the flames of her anger into a mighty blaze.

"I risked my life to bring you back damn it because I love you and want to be with you! If I had known you'd be such a fucking coward maybe I wouldn't have even tried!"

Kakashi seemed to have the same problem that Sakura did. His fevered words were forced past his lips by his own boiling anger. It was mostly misdirected anger, but Sakura was already aware of that fact even before the words tumbled from his lips.

"I never asked you to! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't want you to do that! Did you or Obito or any of them ever stop to think that maybe I would rather have been the one who died instead!"

There it was the real problem. This was the problem that had festered in his heart all these years twisting and distorting his view, warping his sense of self. This was what kept him from getting too close, from getting involved. It was a deep rooted self hatred brought on by more than just one death. Sakura knew in some way Rin, his father and even Sasuke was part of this.

Kakashi's brow was sweating again and his chest was heaving as he sat there like a cornered wild animal.

"Kakashi…"

His eye flashed.

"No!"

Sakura shrank back from him and Kakashi felt truly ashamed.

His eyes softened as he turned away. His pain filled voice cut her to the bone.

"Don't you see? I was forced back into that dark place when I thought I had lost you. It's a place I never want to be in again."

"I can't lose you again Sakura…"

Her heart broke the moment she heard his voice break.

"…I'd rather die…"

Her anger disappeared as she watched a lone tear slide down his handsome features. She quickly learned over and gathered him into her arms. She pressed his head tenderly to her chest as her hand ran through his tuft of silver hair. Her voice was filled with emotion as she gently spoke above him.

"I too know what it feels like to lose someone they love and I know what it feels like to lose you as well."

Sakura continued to stroke his hair. She was about to tell him something that he had not known and she was sure no one had seen.

"Before I found you I came upon a body that was crushed beneath a huge slab of rock. The only thing I could see was his wrapped legs and sandaled feet. I was sure it was you. A part of me felt like it died there and I was in my own dark place…the same dark place I found myself in when…Sasuke died."

A lump formed in her throat again and hot tears ran down her cheeks and landed on his silvery locks. Kakashi felt this and moved his head a little ways away from her to look up. He frowned as she continued in a broken voice.

"..and I never…want to…feel that again…never…"

He pulled back, cupped her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears as she finished her thought. Sakura's watery eyes looked deep into his own as she tried to convey all her feelings into her next words.

"…but you know…it hurts me even more when I have you sitting right here…and you're still too far out of my reach. I'd rather risk going back to that dark place a thousand times over then to never be with you like this. You're worth all the tears and all the pain in the world to me Kakashi. So you can keep pushing me away as much as you want…because…no matter what...I'll never stop loving you. "

Sakura burst into tears and sank her forehead into his chest. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her. She had just poured everything inside her rapidly beating little heart out to him.

This felt somewhat reminiscent to her of all those years ago when she had tried to stop Sasuke from leaving the village, but this time she knew what true pain and loss was. She also knew what true love felt like and she was damn sure this was the real thing.

Sakura knew that just like that time before, she had said all that she could say. Her happiness was now placed in his hands. He could either pull her into the future or crush her where she sat.

Sakura held her breath as he lowered his lips next to her ear. She shut her eyes tightly as he sadly spoke.

"I don't deserve you Sakura…"

Sakura's heart sank as she desperately started to sob.

Kakashi wrapped his arms tighter around her as he finished what he was going to say.

"…but I can't live with out you either. You have no idea how much I love you, but I'm going to do everything I can to show you."

Sakura lifted her head and threw her arms around his neck as she cried joyful tears this time. The two leaned forward to share in their first kiss since their reunion upon being brought back into this world.

Just then the door burst open and in walked not only Naruto but the Hokage right behind him.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Kurenai said…!"

The village's two strongest shinobi were stopped in their tracks. One smirked while the other scowled. Kakashi and Sakura broke their kiss but didn't move away from each other.

"What the hell…!"

Sakura blushed as Kakashi nervously laughed and scratched the back of his bandaged head. Naruto was too irate and preoccupied to notice that Kakashi's mask was down. This little tidbit did not slip by the Hokage's notice however.

_'Oh, so handsome...Jiraiya owes me a twenty when he gets back!'_

Naruto's arms and legs flailed in the air as Tsunade wrapped an arm around his neck and covered his mouth with a hand. There had been enough death and despair, seeing her apprentice and her close friend's son together like this was like a breath of fresh air. She knew their tragic pasts and she knew that they deserved a little happiness as well.

The Hokage hoped that maybe, just maybe they could heal each other. They were no longer teacher and student and no longer teammates. Sakura had blossomed into a beautiful young woman under her watchful eye years ago. Who was she to say anything about age? Really, if word got out about her youthful exertions with a certain orally fixated shinobi…well, that was her business.

'_What's the use of having this damn age defying jutsu if I can't reap the benefits a little?'_

She winked at the two startled lovers as she dragged her 'little brother' kicking and screaming from the room.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to intrude! We'll just come back later."

Tsunade closed the door behind her with her foot. Naruto's raised voice could be heard as the door knob started to turn.

"Like hell I'll just come back! There's no telling what that pervert might try to do to her!"

The door shut just as quickly as he opened it at Tsunade's angry outburst.

"If you so much as breathe on that door so help me Naruto, I'll close down Ichiraku for a month!"

"B-B-B-B-But…!"

Tsunade's ire calmed down as she took in his pale features.

"Naruto, you may have strength and guts but you're still lacking in the brains department son."

Naruto didn't seem to hear her. Their voices seemed to fade as Naruto twittered around Tsunade as she continued down the hall.

"B-B-Baa-chan, you wouldn't really close down the ramen shop would you!"

The distinctive smack upside the male's head was heard crystal clear to the two behind the closed door.

"Ow!"

"I told you not to call me 'old lady' damn it!"

The two left alone in the room smiled into each other's eyes. Sakura reluctantly found her self asking the thought that had popped up in her head.

"So…are you going back to your room now?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the utterly fake set of laughs sent her way as she watch the man she loved scratch the back of his head nervously. The visible pink tinge to his cheeks matched the embarrassment in his voice.

"You see...It's actually kind of funny really…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"You can't make it back can you?"

Kakashi lowered his head in shame.

"No."

Sakura scooted over and patted the small space beside her happily. Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow.

"Sakura…"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, if the Hokage says that it's ok for you to be here then I say...O-k!"

Sakura gave him a thumbs up with a glimmering smile that Lee would be proud of. Kakashi rolled his droopy eye, but he started climbing in bed beside her all the same. His voice was low and sarcastic as he spoke.

"If I wanted my woman to be like Gai, I'd have fallen in love with Lee…"

A smack echoed off the walls of the small room. Sakura glared at Kakashi, whose eye began to water from the pain. She had smacked the bandaged portion of his skull.

"If I had wanted a smartass; I'd have fallen for Genma."

Kakashi lay back with his fingers laced behind his head as Sakura looked down from beside him. His voice was a low growl as his thoughts drifted to his friend.

"That reminds me, I need to have a little talk with Genma."

Sakura smirked down at Kakashi.

"Why is that?"

"Nothing really, I just owe him something."

"Owe him what?"

"Nothing, forget it."

Sakura pursed her lips then lay down beside him.

"You don't have to worry about him. I put him in his place."

Kakashi laughed.

"Really, how so?"

It was Sakura's turn to laugh.

"Oh, nothing really, I just basically told him he's no comparison to you…in bed."

That made a Cheshire grin spread across the Copy Ninja's face. Then he turned to her suddenly quit alarmed with his droopy eye as wide as a saucer.

"Wait, does that mean that you…!"

Sakura did something she hadn't done in what seemed like a very long time. She giggled.

"NO!"

Kakashi sighed in relief. His voice was back to its usual calm aloofness.

"Good, because then…you know… I'd have to leave you."

Sakura scoffed.

"You couldn't leave me…"

He sighed.

"You're right."

Sakura smiled.

"…because you love me."

Kakashi smiled.

"You're right."

Sakura smirked.

"You love me so much that you'll get rid of all your perverted books for me!"

Kakashi's eye narrowed dangerously.

"…."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as well.

"…"

Sakura glared angrily at him.

"…if you loved me, you wouldn't make me do such a thing…"

Sakura growled.

"…if you loved me, you wouldn't need them…"

Kakashi looked scared for a moment as he sweat-dropped. After a solid minute he smiled.

"…I get to keep them for missions…"

Sakura thought it over and then answered him with a kiss.

"Fine."

It was the first of many decisions that the two would have to face now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6 months later:**

Sakura woke from her daze at the sound of loud barks nearby. The sound was actually closer than she thought. She looked down to see Pakkun panting next to her sandaled foot.

Sakura smiled as she felt the familiar presence approach. Pakkun stopped his barking as Kakashi walked up behind her and planted a mask covered kiss to her cheek.

Pakkun raised an eye at the display.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet Naruto at the Ichiraku for dinner?"

Sakura looked apologetic as she turned to him.

"Sorry I kind of lost track of the time. Why did you summon Pakkun?"

Pakkun looked like he would like to hear his answer as well.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"You were late….I…got worried…."

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. Pakkun didn't look so amused.

"Kakashi, next time you lose your woman try looking a bit harder, eh?"

Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Everything ok?"

Sakura traced Yajima's name on the stone monument.

"Yeah."

Kakashi didn't seem so convinced.

"You sure?"

Sakura traced another name on the etched stone surface. Kakashi saw this.

Sakura smiled as she hugged the man she would never marry and who would never father any of their children. She smiled even wider as she realized that those things were alright with her. They were shinobi and elite one's at that. This was their life and this was the man she had chosen.

"Yeah, everythings just fine."

Kakashi's free hand traced the name of Uchiha Obito as well and he said the two words that he knew he should have said so many years before.

"Thank you my friend."

Neither knew what lay ahead in the path to their future, but they did know one thing. It was a journey that they would make together…for as long as Kami allowed.

THE END!

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Arthur's Footnote: **

...blushes… for those of you who like to read smutty goodness, I've posted a link to a revised chapter 13 on my livejournal website on my profile. So if that's your bag baby just check out my profile and looked for "revised Chapter 13 for Respect & Understanding."

…Wipes brow…

Wow, my first FINISHED multi-chapter story! It was so much fun! Sadly now what's left of my brain hurts.

I plan to go back to my other story "Cha! Anger, Friendship & Love! Oh Yeah!". I also have three other stories that could be muti-chapters collecting dust on my hard drive. Although, a sequel sounds nice too. I would really like to elaborate more on not just Kakashi and Sakura's relationship, but I have a really good match for Sasaki as well that I could include in a sequel..hehehehehe Ah, the choices!

A huge thank you to every single person who has ever reviewed this story! Your comments helped shape my story…although I had who was going to live and die…except Hinata's sister…worked out from the beginning.

Alas poor Yajima, I knew ye well!

Well, it's been fun and I'm glad to know that there are actually people out there who have enjoyed this story! You have no idea how much that means to me...

…cries…

Until inspiration hits me again my friends! ……..probably tomorrow….. LOL XD

**KAKASAKU FOREVER BABY CHA!** …_at least in my warped fragile little mind…._


End file.
